10 to the 10,000 Power AKA Impossible
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: One news report changes everything for five mutants living in the underground of NYC. Rated for violence, language and adult situations. Leo/Oc, Raph/Oc, Mikey/Oc, Don/Oc and Leatherhead/Oc
1. If I left The Zoo

10 to the 10,000th Power {Impossible}

Written by AKA

Hello, this is one of my fanfics that I first started writing as a crossover with a different fanfic because I didn't like the ending. Anyways, the TMNT do not belong to me…I sure wish Raphael did…oops, where did that come from (blush, look at feet) Ummmmm (looks up, still red but brightly), anyways! Please read, enjoy, I hope, and the five mutant females are MINE. So there.

Rated T for adult situations, profanity and violence

If I Left The Zoo…

Crash!

Leo calmly looked up from his book.

Mikey was staring pop-eyed at the TV, his jaw on the ground, along with the bowl of popcorn he had dropped on the floor.

"GUYS!" he shrilled, choking as he scrambled for the remote and turned up the volume.

Raphael halted short as he saw the TV report.

"_No one knows where these five humanoid reptiles have come from, or how intelligent they are. Four of the reptiles are female turtles with unusual human-like traits"_

The guys all glanced at each other as the news report continued_, "The fifth reptile is a female crocodile, which also exhibits some astonishingly human traits. They will be on display at the New York Zoo in a few weeks, where you can observe them for yourself in the reptile house."_

Donatello was staring as the news went into a commercial break.

Mikey turned the TV off.

Raphael cleared his throat.

"Um, Did they show these "humanoid" reptiles, Mikey?"

"Dude, yeah! I saw them! Ooh boy, were they hot!" Mikey added dreamily," Complete babes! Even the Croc-girl was a total hottie!"

They all stared at him in stunned silence.

He frowned and asked," Wha-at?"

Leo frowned.

"Let's see for ourselves. If they're like us, then we'll help them escape. And if not…we may end up helping them escape anyways."

"What is going on?" Splinter came into the room.

Leo quickly explained what they had heard on TV.

Splinter's expression never changed, but inwardly, he had to wince.

Five female mutant reptiles…oh boy.

"Go, bring them here." Splinter nodded tightly.

Raphael was already gone.

Don and Mikey were right behind him.

Leo ran to catch up with them.

Mikey grinned and hollered," Dibs on the platinum blonde!"

"BLONDE?!"

They all stared at him.

He grinned wider.

"Yeah, dudes, they have hair!"

"Anything else we should know?" Raphael rolled his eyes

"Um, there's a red head, a brunette, and a darker blonde haired turtle girl."

Raphael groaned.

"Sarcasm!!! It was SARCASM, shell-fer-brains!"

Mikey grinned.

"Dude, I think you're gonna like that red head."

"Oh, shut up!" Raphael yelled.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"So far, we're off to a fantastic start."

Donatello sighed.

"Let's…NOT make a bad impression, hmm, guys?" He looked at Raph and Mikey, who both chorused," Don't look at me!"

***

The zoo was quiet.

Too quiet.

As Raphael and his brothers made their way passed the security and into the reptile house, Donatello frowned.

"You know, they might have them somewhere else. They're not on display yet, remember? Raph, we'll check the reptile house, you go into the clinic. They might be there."

Raphael nodded as he took off.

Mikey pouted.

"What if they _are_ in the clinic?! They'll think he's a hero!"

"Not after he opens his mouth." Leo chuckled," let's go!"

***

Raphael snuck into the clinic, his eyes flashing as he looked around.

It was dark, quiet. The moon shone in through the windows, casting an eerie light into the building as he went in deeper, climbing the stair to the second floor.

As he crept into the building, he suddenly picked up on a scent he had never smelled before.

It smelled like a turtle...but different.

Certainly nothing like his brothers.

Reflexively, he leapt into the shadows, out of sight, as a different shadow moved over the wall.

He sucked in his breath as a green foot slipped into the silver light, followed by a green, femme fatale figure.

It was one of the female turtles. It had to be. But he had not expected her to be so…

Beautiful.

Her hair was red all right, a bright ruby hue with golden-red highlights. Her eyes, large and heavily lashed, were sparkling dark green, and her skin was light, grass green.

Her dark brown carapace didn't cover her rear-end too well, and boy, did she have a nice rear-end…

His tongue was fairly hanging out as he sized the rest of her up.

She seemed to be a little shorter then he, her bust very well formed under her golden plastron, her legs were well-muscled and her arms were developed to feminine perfection.

She looked strong, seductive, and….very scared and angry.

He finally wiped the drool off his mouth and stood up.

"Hey-"

She whirled, and before he knew it, he was down on the ground, her hands wrapped around his throat.

But she paused as she saw him fully and clearly in the moonlight.

The dark green eyes stared for a minute before her jazzy, accented voice moaned," Please tell me I'm not dreaming! A real escape wouldn't be like this!!!"

Raph grinned lazily as her grip relaxed.

"I'd ask you to get off, but you look like you're enjoyin' yourself." He drawled lazily, his voice a little more husky then he intended, since her hands had a good grip on his throat.

Her eyes widened and her mouth snarled," You jerk!"

She leapt off him, glaring angrily.

He stood up, adding," I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ha! You don't scare me, freak!" she snarled.

"You're just as much a freak as I am." He snapped back, getting fed up with her snappish attitude.

She sobered and said cooly," I just escaped from my room, and I'm looking for my sisters."

"They weren't in the same room with you?"

"No."

"They might be in the reptile house. My bros are in there."

"There's more of you?" she groaned.

"Yeah, your lucky day." He chuckled.

She growled," Jerk off, moron."

"What's your problem?" Raphael snapped.

"You're my problem at the moment." She responded curtly as she whirled and ran down the hall.

He followed snapping," My bros and I came her to get you and your sisters outta here! You could at least be a little more respectful!"

"You have to earn that, Jerk. So far, not one penny." She responded flatly as she ran harder.

Suddenly, she was shot with a tranquilizer and gave a grunt of pain before she passed out.

Raphael felt several prickles in his arm and blacked out.

***

Leo quickly unlocked the door and entered the room.

There were three cages.

All of them held female mutant turtles.

The first was tall as he, gracefully proportioned with dark green skin and dark golden hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright, sky blue, standing out in her dark green face and she was well built, though more lithe then muscular. She was staring at them all with shocked silence.

The second girl had short, bleached blonde hair, with golden amber eyes and a thin, small, frame. Her bust was small, but much more defined then the other two, and she was the smallest, probably just five feet. Her skin color was very interesting, a golden-green, with pale orange spiral markings on her cheeks and down her neck, curling around her arms and over her calves, giving her a mystical appearance.

Until she opened her mouth.

"Great Gaia! I'm dreaming! Quick, Eos, pinch me! Are there really three, hunky male mutant turtles in the same room with us?!" she squealed, her amber eyes suddenly coy.

Donatello paused as he saw the third mutant.

Her skin was pale, mint green.

The dark, thick curls that tumbled down her dark green shell, over her shoulders and down her pale golden plastron were raven black, with midnight blue highlights.

Her eyes were indigo-amethyst, and her form, though small, was delicate and beautiful. She was thin, not as built as her other sisters, but well defined and graceful.

Her sweet face was staring back into his with equal surprise.

"But…there can't be male mutant turtles! I mean, the odds are, like, 1 in 10 to the 10,000th power!"

The third female spoke and her voice was low, exotic and thick with a strange accent. It sounded Latino.

The first girl finally spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, as Leo quickly went to her cage and picked the lock. Her voice was wary, beautiful and easy on the ears

"My name is Leonardo. We'll get you outta here, don't worry." He said in a soothing tone as she stared at him warily.

"My name is Nerissa." She said quietly as she stepped out of the cage," Thank you."

Donatello had opened the other two locks and the bleached blonde, with a giggle, took Mikey's arm, asking coyly," So, sweetie, what's your name?"

Mikey swallowed and grinned as he responded," I'm Mikey."

Nerissa whapped her sister over the head, snapping," Daphne! Enough of that! We have to find Andromeda and Calypso!"

Leo looked at her.

"They might be in the clinic. Raphael, one of my brothers, went to check in that building."

"Good Gaia! If he's as hunky as you three, Andromeda will flip!" squealed Daphne.

Eos, the dark haired turtle, flushed.

"Um, Daphne, can you be a little more discreet?" the dark haired beauty pleaded.

Daphne snorted

"No way! I'm supposed to be a loud mouth!"

Nerissa groaned as they left the room.

Suddenly, lights flooded into the building.

Leo quickly opened the ventilation system and they all crowded into it, as Leo replaced the metal grating, gritting his teeth as he prayed for invisibility.

They stilled their breath as footsteps were heard.

Then, an alarm rang out as the escape was discovered.

"_Hurry! They can't have gone far!" _

"_There are tracks here!" _

"_Do not use lethal force unless absolutely necessary," _was heard from the outside.

Leo groaned silently as he kept a wary eye on all that happened outside.

***

Raphael woke in pain.

His vision was blurry, and his body was hot, and one desire was raging in his mind.

"Wh' th'ell-…"

His slurred speech stopped short as he saw the redhead female turtle.

She facing him, unconscious or asleep, on her side and if he had been aroused when he had first seen her, the effect was a thousand times stronger now.

Somehow, he could sense he was drugged, because he had no control over his body's need.

It burned, his lust twisting wildly within him and he drew a shaky, ragged breath.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with both fear and anger.

"No…"She whispered," we…we can't…"

But she was turning on her back, reaching for him.

That was it.

He crawled eagerly to her, and leaned down to kiss her mouth, churring in delight as he heard her moan softly, purring against his mouth.

Suddenly, she slapped him.

Hard.

And as he reared back in surprise, she screamed," Father! Father help me!!!"

That was like a cold bucket of water over Raphael's desire.

He felt like a deflated balloon, as he looked into her terrified eyes, which were now shining with tears of pain and horror.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" he rasped, looking down at himself in horror.

Pumped with hormones, he had come to the brink of raping her.

Now his anger kicked in, canceling out the hot lust, replacing it with a blinding fury he had never felt before.

With an ear-splitting roar, he swung away from her and tore at the door, kicking it down, he attacked the scientists who had drugged and placed him with a weakened female, to take her purity from her.

As the last security guard went down, Raphael turned and went back into the room.

She was struggling to her feet.

Obviously, she was under the influence of some sort of sedative.

He grunted as he swiftly strode over and scooped her up, turning around, he raced out of the building.

Melding with the shadows, he saw an open window and leapt out of it, handling the precious female like she was china…

As he paused, hiding from a squad of security guards, the female asked softly, "What's your name?"

"Raphael. And yours?"

"I'm Andromeda." She murmured softly.

He paused as he looked into her beautiful green eyes, oh, hell, she was so beautiful.

He swallowed.

"Look, I…I'm sorry, about…aw, hell, I'm sorry." He groaned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Me too."

He flushed and looked away, muttering," Talk about getting off on the wrong foot…"

***

Leo waited until all the security guards left before opening the ventilation system again.

He quickly turned to Donatello and Mikey.

"Get them out of here. I'll find Raph and we'll get the other two out. Got it?"

"Got it." Mikey grinned as he and Donnie went the opposite way, leading the three females away.

Nerissa looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes worried and awestruck as she noted that Leonardo was _gone_.

***

Raphael, as soon as Andromeda was able, placed her carefully to the ground and they both ran back to the clinic.

Raphael leaned back into the wall as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he pressed Andromeda back behind him.

The squad passed them.

As Raphael and Andromeda snuck down the corridor, Andromeda suddenly stopped short, sniffing the air.

"Calypso!"

She darted to a door and swore as she tried to open the door. It was locked.

Raphael picked the lock, and she bolted into the room.

In an iron cage, looking very agitated, was a strange form.

The tail was long, with conical scales. The form was a classical hourglass shape, and the long, slender legs were well defined and muscular.

She was about two and a half feet taller then he, smaller then Leatherhead who was nearly nine feet tall.

Her snout was small and gracefully shaped, with many glittering white fangs.

Her eyes were blue and intelligent, heavily lashed.

She had long, pale white hair, contrasting to her silvery scales with dark green markings.

She was absolutely beautiful for a humanoid croc and Raphael smiled inwardly as he pictured Leatherhead taking a look at this beautiful, dragon-like reptile…

He was already picking the lock.

Calypso fairly bowled him over as she bolted out of the cage, breathing heavily.

"Get me outta here!"

Her voice, husky and low, was surprisingly soft, though a growl was in every undertone.

Andromeda nodded curtly and the three quickly raced down the hallway.

Raphael peered out a window.

"Ok, gang, here's what we're gonna do. You both need to stay right behind me, all right? We're going out this window, and then cut to the left. Stay in the shadows as much as possible." He told them as he opened the window quietly and slipped out, looking around warily.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind, around the mouth.

He struggled a minute before he realized it was Leo.

"What happened?" Leo hissed.

"Nuthin. Where are the other three females?"

"They're safe. Let's get them out of here!" Leo said curtly.

Suddenly, all light was trained on them.

Leo and Raph immediately flipped out of the light, and the four mutants quickly slipped away, as the lights flashed all around them.

The alarm was ringing crazily.

Leo quickly raced to a manhole and uncovered it.

Calypso slipped into it first, then Andromeda, and then Leo.

Raphael replaced the manhole cover, just as the light flashed over it dangerously.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it interesting? Or blah?

Ahem. Please review and let me know!


	2. Feelings That Don't Apply

Okay, next chapter. I don't own TMNT. Thank you, Black Cat Angel, for your review! Here's chapter two. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 2

Feelings That Don't Apply

As the four escapees raced away, Leo asked, "So, what happened?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Raphael growled.

"Tell me about it." Andromeda growled softly.

Leo didn't push it.

"Don told us to meet them at the Lair."

"My sisters! Are they-"

"They all got out." Leo assured Andromeda, who breathed a sigh of relief.

As they drew closer to the Lair, Daphne shouted," Caly!"

She raced to the croc girl and hugged her about the waist like a little girl.

Calypso smiled wryly.

"Yes, I'm alive, you can breathe again."

Daphne smirked at Andromeda.

"So, Andro, anything…_interesting happen?_" she wriggled her eye-ridges and Andromeda flushed.

"Other then being held in a cage, busting outta the cage and running into a guy of my species? Nope, it was an ordinary day in the life of Andromeda Monroe."

The red head replied flatly.

Daphne looked from Raphael to Andromeda and asked," So, did he give you any tongue?"

Raphael choked and Andromeda closed her eyes.

"Daphne, run, before I open my eyes and rip your throat out."

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Try it, tramp-o-line."

Andromeda's eyes snapped and she leapt onto her sister, pounding her down, wrestling her down into a painful position.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow! OUCH!"

Daphne squealed as Nerissa and Eos grabbed Andromeda and pulled her off.

"Damn you, Daphne!!!" Andromeda roared," So help me, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll-"

"Aw, come on, Andromeda, you know you love your little sister!" Daphne smirked.

Andromeda roared and struggled even harder.

At this moment, there was an even louder roar," WHAT'S GOIN ON?!?!"

Eos jumped, shrieking just a little, and Andromeda roared," What the Hell?!" as a huge mutant crocodile charged into their path.

Calypso growled and rushed protectively in front of the four female turtles, her lips pulled over her fangs in a warning snarl.

Nerissa hissed," Mother of Gaia!"

But both crocs stopped short as they saw each other clearly.

The two stared at each other in amazement and uncertainty, warily eyeing the other.

Calypso shuddered as a low, warning growl tore from her throat, her eyes dilating as she stared him down, daring him to make the first move.

Donatello cleared his throat," Ah, hi, Leatherhead, um, it's just us."

Leatherhead shifted his gaze to Donatello.

"May I ask who your friends are?" the mutant croc rumbled, as he relaxed, backing off slightly.

Calypso was still tensed as she eyed him, ready to defend her 'sisters'.

"Yeah, this is Nerissa, Eos, Andromeda, Daphne and Calypso. We just rescued them from the Zoo." Raphael responded.

Leatherhead looked at them again.

"My apologies…I heard the bickering, and I was worried…that maybe you were humans…I hoped to scare you off…"

"Um, sorry, LH, I didn't realize how close we were to your place." Don apologized.

The mutant croc shook his head.

"No apologies needed, Donatello," Leatherhead intoned. He cleared his throat, "I will let you continue on your way."

"Bye, LH!" Daphne chirruped in a friendly manner.

He looked at her with a half amused, half puzzled expression.

"We'll, uh, see you later, LH." Raphael grinned as they continued.

Calypso never looked back.

Leatherhead turned back to return to his Lair, feeling very odd. He looked back, and swallowed hard as he saw the slowly disappearing form of the female mutant croc. Her tail was swishing behind her. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He swallowed hard.

She was so beautiful…

He tried to shake his head clear of it, but it was nearly impossible. The whole thing was impossible…

***

Donatello took a deep breath.

"Well, that went better then expected."

"Then your expectations were whacked!" Andromeda snarled sourly.

Calypso rumbled," Where did he come from? The Mutant crocodile." She added.

"He was mutated about twenty-three years ago from a canister of mutagen." Donatello responded," We met him about four years ago."

Calypso nodded softly, but made no comment as she walked alongside them.

***

Splinter looked up as his sons returned, five female mutant reptiles behind them.

He looked at Calypso in surprise and swallowed hard.

"_Uh-oh…_"

"Master Splinter, this is Nerissa, Andromeda, Eos, Daphne and Calypso. Girls, this is our father, Master Splinter." Leo introduced them.

Nerissa smiled respectfully and Daphne chirped" Hi!"

"Greetings, young ones." Splinter said softly as he stood up.

Andromeda sighed softly and inaudibly as she looked at the rat, her eyes searching him.

She choked just a little, reminded of her foster father in his eyes and his expression.

"Sir, thank you, for taking us into your home…I'm so sorry, that we've caused you trouble-"

"It's no trouble, my dear." Splinter told Nerissa gently," But I believe some rest for you and your sisters is in order. You may shower, if you wish, while we prepare a room for you to sleep in."

Calypso shuffled her feet and asked," When do you want us to leave?"

Splinter looked at them with consideration.

"Do you not have a home?"

They all looked at each other and Andromeda answered," No…We don't."

Nerissa clarified," We are outlaws, if you will, escaped experiments of a kind."

Calypso added," I met these, my sisters, about a year ago. We did not always exist together."

"Where did you come from?" Leo asked quietly.

Nerissa looked at her sisters, who nodded.

Turning back to her audience, Nerissa began,

"_My first memories are of the ocean. I see light, filtering through the sea. It is beautiful. But I hardly consider this, because my belly is empty. I see my sisters, rising to the surface. We climb aboard a passing ship, and we steal our food. I have never been so hungry as I was then. It was a gnawing sensation in my belly. We did not speak, but we understood each other. We remained unseen, because somehow…we knew it would be terrible for us to be found._

_This is how we lived. We swam in the ocean, finding places to rest and sleep, catching fish, eating what we could find that was edible…and escaping sharks, octopus, killer whales, and other creatures that we had never seen and never found what they were._

_As we became more accustomed to the speech of the sailors, we began to learn to speak. I think we were about seven years old, when we first came to Crete. A fisherman caught us in his nets. Andromeda was hurt. Her leg had a deep cut from a shark attack. The man pulled us aboard, and, though we reacted very violently to him, hitting, kicking and biting, he tended Andromeda's wound, stitched it up, and gave us bread and fresh water. Then, after we were done eating, he let us go._

_It was then, that we trusted him._

_We came back to him, and he spoke kindly to us, feeding us, and caring for us. We adopted him as our father and our guardian. Not only that, but he had already adopted us as his daughters. He had no wife, and no children, and no family._

_From him, we learned everything worth knowing. How to fish, to fight, to navigate through a storm on a boat. He taught us Greek myths, to read and to write. He taught us English and Latin, Italian and Spanish. We learned so much from him…His name was Horatio Nikki Munroe. We were his beloved daughters for six years. He was everything to us."_

Nerissa paused and sighed deeply as Eos continued harshly,

"But those six, sweet years did not last. It was not long before some European scientists knew our presence. Our father tried to save us, he tried. We fled from Crete and we lived in the Sahara desert for one year, and from there, we learned to speak different dialects of Arabic and we learned to ride on horse back, how to survive in a desert place, …and after a year of hiding and surviving in a desert, they found us.

They gunned down the caravan we lived with, killed our father, and they took us alive. There…they tortured us. We may as well have been friggin insects. The extent of their experimenting ranged from exposing us to radiation and mutilating us and injecting all sorts of chemicals into our system…I even suspect that some of us have repressed memories of our time there."

Andromeda continued from here, her eyes glittering darkly with the memory.

"We were there for a whole year. At least, it seems that way. From what we were able to tell, we were there for a year. But at last, we could take no more. We busted out, and that was the first time I had ever killed more then one man in a single night." She added with a grim scowl as she continued," We've been on the run ever since. We escaped Europe, stowed away to South America. We've made our way here, somehow or other. That was almost a year ago."

"WAIT!"

Daphne yelled out, grinning, " Before we came here, in New York, we were in New Mexico, and that's when we met Calypso. She was also an escaped experiment, and we saved her life from some hunters who had captured her and were going to sell her. So, we got another sister!" Daphne giggled, hugging Calypso's arm.

Calypso chuckled softly," Yes, I too, was an escaped experiment."

"Where did you come from?" Donatello asked.

Calypso fell silent, her face expressionless.

Eos said sharply," We agreed that we would not ask Calypso about her past. She was in very bad shape when we met her…took a while for her to even talk to us." Eos added quietly.

Calypso sighed.

"My past is my own, if you don't mind. I am curious, however, to know where Leatherhead came from. He appears to be older then I, and I do not remember ever hearing of a male mutant croc. Meeting my four sisters was shock enough."

"He was changed just like us. Mutagen changed us from ordinary turtles into what we are." Donatello explained as briefly as he could.

Andromeda raised an eye ridge.

"So…how long have you been a mutant?"

"Eighteen years."

Raphael responded to her question.

She actually blushed and snapped," I didn't ask you!"

He snorted," What's wrong with me talking?"

She growled," You know damn well!"

Leo sharply cut in," That's enough, you two!"

Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Andromeda, save your breath, please."

Andromeda whirled around and snapped," Don't talk down to me!"

Daphne sighed," There's one in every family."

Mikey grinned," Tell me about it!"

Splinter now cut in," You are welcome, then, to stay here. If you wish to leave, we will do what we can to help you find a place to live, but you are welcome to call this your home."

Nerissa, Andromeda, Eos, Daphne and Calypso looked at the elderly rat and Nerissa spoke out, "Thank you, Master Splinter. You are very kind, and we'll do what we can to repay you for your kindness. It has been too long since we had a place to call home."

Splinter smiled graciously and responded," To turn you away would have been beyond evil. Leonardo, Raphael, go and start cleaning out the storage room, Michelangelo, I believe some dinner would be good for our guests to have before they sleep, and Donatello, please show them the bathroom, and give them some towels."

The four ninjas nodded and Donatello looked at the five females.

"Alright, this way, ladies."

He led them down the hallway, and gave them a basic tour on the way.

"Alright, here's the bathroom. The towels are in that basket there. They should be clean, I did laundry yesterday."

"Laundry?" Nerissa asked.

"Yeah, we do laundry…sometimes, anyways. You know where the kitchen is, so, you can come eat, when you're done here."

He turned to leave, but Eos called out," Thank you, Donatello."

He turned and smiled, just a little, and replied," you can just call me Don."

Eos grinned shyly and replied," well, thank you, Don."

He nodded and left, blushing a little as he heard giggles and Daphne's teasing," Eos, you're such a flirt!"

"I was NOT flirting!"

"Oh you were so."

"Was not!"

"Was so."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!!!!" Eos fairly shrieked this time. She blushed as she heard her own echo and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, I'm going to shower first." Andromeda said flatly as she entered the bathroom, closing the door on their faces.

Nerissa sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"I wish father was here to see this." she murmured with a sad smile.

Daphne giggled.

"He always told us that somewhere, there were four special young men, waiting for us!"

Eos suddenly began to laugh," Oh my stars!!! He was right!"

The three turtle girls began to laugh, uncontrollably.

Even Calypso had to grin, chuckling as she watched her sisters laugh til they cried.

Five minutes later, Andromeda came out, drying her hair.

"Your turn."

She tossed the towel to Nerissa.

***

Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell when two golden-green hands went over his eyes and a sweet voice sang out," Guess who!"

"Um…Daffy?" he guessed, trying to remember her name.

"Actually, that's Daph-Nee, but you're close enough! Actually, you can call me Daffy if you want." she giggled as she released him, coyly looking into his face.

He grinned a little as he said," I hope you girls like pizza!"

"Oh, I adore pizza!" Daphne cooed sweetly.

He grinned.

"Really?"

She nodded," My absolute favorite!"

He smiled even wider.

"Daphne, you're a girl after my own heart!"

She smirked.

"I try."

He blushed a little and swallowed, "So, um, how old are you again?"

"Seventeen, I believe…almost eighteen." She replied with the same, sweet, flirty expression.

He grinned.

"Cool…so, it's possible, then, that you could've been with me and my bros when we were mutated…cause we just turned eighteen, and you said you're almost eighteen, cause you don't quite know how old you are."

She thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, that's possible."

As she finished speaking, Donatello came in, his expression dazed.

"Yo, Donnie, what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

The purple-clad turtle looked up and swallowed.

"I just found out from a blood sample that Nerissa gave me that she and Raphael are biologically related…."

Daphne stared, and Mikey's jaw dropped.

"Well, um, I guess they won't be getting involved, uh, romantically, then." Mikey grinned evilly.

Daphne made a face," Eeeeeeew! Mikey that's totally gross!"

Donatello added," Also, I found out that Nerissa, at least, was mutated roughly about the same time we were. So…you four were probably in the same jar with us. And maybe you crawled away before Splinter could get to us…Thus, the way you ended up in the ocean in the first place was through the sewer."

Daphne shrugged," Makes sense."

"There's a newsflash. Donnie usually doesn't make sense to anyone…except maybe to April and Leatherhead," Mikey grinned.

Daphne giggled.

"That's Eos. She's a special breed."

Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

***

Nerissa pounced as soon as she and Andromeda were alone in the room they had been given to sleep in. Calypso and Eos were talking with Donatello about the blood sample Nerissa had given. Daphne was flirting in the kitchen with Michelangelo.

They were by themselves and Nerissa wasn't about to let a big fish slip away.

"K, Andro, give. What happened at the Zoo?"

Andromeda sighed in frustration.

"If I talk about it, I'll only get mad."

"Tell me. I'll risk your anger. If you don't tell me, I WILL ask Raphael." Nerissa growled.

***

At this same time, Leo was interrogating Raphael.

"Raph, what happened at the Zoo? You and Andromeda have just been fighting and fighting! It must have been bad, you're not saying anything."

"Well I ain't telling you!" Raphael growled.

Leo looked at him, "Did they do something to you and Andromeda?"

"Like I said, you're not going to know. I mean, nothing happened, but it was bad."

And Raphael turned away.

***

Andromeda finally gave in, partly because they were alone, and partly because she felt a need to spill her guts.

"Look, they injected me and Raphael with some sort of hormonal enhancers, to make us…well, I think they wanted to observe the mating rituals of the mutant turtle."

Nerissa's eyes widened with horror.

"I was feeling weak…I think they must have put sedatives in me, so that he could do it easier, since I'm known to be resistant. But… he almost did it. He almost gave in. I was so scared…all I could do was plead with him. I…I managed to slap him and I screamed for father. And I think that must have snapped something in him cause he went berserk, broke out of the room and kicked butt. Then, he picked me up and took me out of there, and then we both found Calypso. All that time, I wanted him, but at the same time, I was horrified by what was happening. I didn't want to…you know… with the guy after just knowing him a few minutes…but at the same time, I did. His gorgeous golden eyes, deep voice and great physique didn't help whatsoever."

Nerissa shook her head.

"No wonder you overreacted when Daphne called you a tramp."

"Yeah, well…I'm a little confused as to what to do now. I mean…the guy is hot, okay? I saw him in action, and he's good. He didn't rape me, even though he could've. That has to say something about his heart. And besides that…you know what a guy with a really deep voice does to me."

Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I know."

Andromeda shrugged.

"Now what? I don't want to like him, but I do! Geez, what is it with men and their muscles? It must be the female in me."

Nerissa responded gently," Take it easy."

Andromeda sighed heavily.

"Okay. But geez, what if I blush when he says something to me? What if I do something stupid?!"

"PIZZA'S READY!!!"

Mikey and Daphne's yell reverberated from the kitchen.

"That's your turf, dear sister." Nerissa grinned as she left to go get something to eat from the kitchen.

Andromeda nodded softly as she leaned against the doorway, her green eyes musing. She saw Raphael, jabbing at his punching bag, obviously frustrated by something.

"Geez…why do I like him so much?" she muttered in anger to herself.

He gave one final punch to the bag and then stalked off to the kitchen.

Grimacing, Andromeda muttered," Here goes nothing…" and followed behind him.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! i LOVE reviews! Good for the author's soul! Better then chicken soup, i swear! lol...


	3. Mama Mia

ok, third chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...only 'Dromeda, Eos, Nerissa, Daphne and Calypso. Also, i do not own the song "Put your records on" it belongs to Corinne Bailey Rae

Chapter 3

Mama Mia…

Karai watched the News report without expression as Baxter chattered excitedly.

"I'm telling you! I saw these young mutants about three years ago!!! They were found in the Sahara desert, with a caravan. They were exposed to different levels of gamma radiation, as well as different mutagens, and now, all four possess some very special abilities."

Shredder looked at Baxter with a cold expression.

"What do you mean, special Abilities?"

"Well, we exposed them to various degrees of gamma radiation and other mutagenic substances which has given one the ability to pass through solids and to become virtually invisible to the naked eye, one to grow physically twenty times stronger then she is naturally, another has the ability to defy gravity, and the fourth has the ability to move at the speed of light. Each of these abilities, however, is triggered by an extreme emotion…intense fear, or hot anger. When the chemical reactions in the cerebrum reach the nervous system's matrix-"

"Enough." Shredder growled.

He turned to Karai and commanded, "You will find these four females and bring them to me."

Karai nodded.

"As you wish, Master."

***

Daphne sighed in satisfaction as she finished her third slice.

"Man, the zoo knows nothing about how to feed a mutant turtle! They tried to give us raw fish!!! EWW!!!"

Nerissa smirked, "we did eat raw fish, remember, Daphne?"

"Huh, she wouldn't remember that. She probably blocked it from her mind," Andromeda smirked as she chomped into her first slice.

Eos rolled her eyes.

"For the love of Petros…" she murmured.

Calypso was still eating. She had eaten seven slices and still seemed to be hungry.

"Huh, just like LH." Donnie grinned softly as Mikey pulled another pizza from the oven.

Calypso pulled another slice and daintily tossed it into her mouth, chomping down with relish.

Daphne leaned back from the table.

"Umm, mmm! Thank you, Mikey!" she said smilingly at the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey grinned and winked," Any time, sweetie!"

Daphne smiled coyly.

Andromeda snorted," You two get a room already!"

Daphne smirked," Aw, you're just jealous…tramp."

Andromeda glared and promised," You just wait, Daphne."

Daphne stuck out her tongue, but Nerissa reprimanded," enough fighting you two!"

"She started it…" Daphne muttered softly.

Eos cleared her throat as she announced," Nerissa, Donatello found something out from the blood sample you gave him."

Nerissa looked over at Donatello.

Don smiled awkwardly and mumbled," Um, yeah, well, you four were probably with me and my bros, when we were mutated, because for one thing, your blood suggests you were mutated around the same time me and my brothers were, and secondly, you're genetically related to Raphael…close enough to be his cousin at least, maybe even his sister."

Raphael, Leonardo and Andromeda all choked and Andromeda shrieked," WHAT?!"

"You didn't hear?" Donatello asked softly," Nerissa and Raphael are most likely brother and sister."

Nerissa looked at Raphael, her expression holding both disbelief and amazement.

Raphael stood up and walked over to her.

He placed his arm next to hers.

Their skin color matched.

Raph swallowed, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

Nerissa smiled awkwardly as she looked over at Andromeda, who asked," Anybody else related?"

"No, as far as I can tell, the rest of us are from different parents. Only Raph and Nerissa. I just thought you should know."

Raphael looked at Nerissa.

"Weird."

Nerissa chuckled softly," I hope you don't find it offensive that I feel closer to Andromeda, Eos, Daphne and Calypso."

"Believe me, I understand completely." Raphael said, backing away.

Leo was feeling a slight irony because out of all the turtle girls, Nerissa attracted him the most…and yet, he and Raphael had such a hostile relationship. Raphael's sister was gentle, but tough and firm at the same time, as well as mild mannered and not to mention attractive.

Her dark golden hair, almost brown, seemed to shimmer like the sun sometimes, her crystal blue eyes were so refreshingly cool and appeared so pure, while Raphael's amber eyes burned with the passion of a wildfire.

Andromeda grinned as she said, "Don't worry, sis, I won't hold your 'brother' against you!"

Raphael rolled his eyes," Give me a break, Red!"

"My NAME is Andromeda, Jerkwad!" Andromeda snapped, but she was blushing.

Raph stared at her.

"You're all red, Androm'da."

She growled.

"UHHHNNNN!!!! I HATE YOU!"

She snarled, standing up from the table, she turned on her heel and stormed away and slammed the door shut as she went into the room she and her sisters shared.

Raphael yelled," FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" turning on his heel, he headed to the garage and they heard him roar away on his motorcycle.

Nerissa winced.

"There is some major thing going on between those two."

"Do you know what happened between them at the Zoo?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she told me, but it's a very touchy issue that I won't disclose." Nerissa said with a roll of her eyes.

Leo sighed.

"I can't believe you're related to Raph."

"Yeah, me neither! He's downright butt-ugly and you're drop-dead gorgeous." Mikey grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"I meant the temper difference. He's such a hot-head."

She smiled.

"I can be hot-headed sometimes. But I try to keep it on a leash. For my sisters' sakes. After all, Andromeda is already a hot head, without my adding to it."

Andromeda returned, asking flatly," Is he gone?"

Daphne grinned and said sweetly," Yes, you successfully chased him off!"

Andromeda snarled," HE started it!!!"

"Well, actually, you started it, when you told Nerissa you wouldn't hold him against her." Eos teased, just a little.

Andromeda muttered," well, I just might after this…"

Donatello stood up and said," If anyone needs me, I'll be in my lab. There's some more tests I want to run on Nerissa's DNA sample."

Calypso stood up, stretched and yawned.

"I believe I'll turn in."

"Good night, Caly." Eos called as Calypso turned and left.

As Calypso entered the room and closed the door, Daphne sighed.

"Poor girl."

"Why do you say that?" Mikey asked.

Nerissa cut in gently," Calypso's been alone for so long. She's just come to terms with us four. I think she's a little shocked at meeting you four, Master Splinter and … Leatherhead? She's… overwhelmed."

Donatello cocked his head.

"How can you tell? She looked fine to me. In fact, I thought she was taking it all rather well."

Daphne smirked.

"Calypso's really good at hiding her emotions. I mean, the chick has got a poker face like nobody's business. But we've sorta come to know how she's feeling not by her face, but kinda…through her eyes, her tone, and even by her word-choice."

Andromeda growled," Screw that, I can feel whatever she's feeling in the air. It's like an invisible tension."

Leonardo chuckled.

"Woman's intuition?"

"Absolutely." Nerissa giggled as she stood up, gathering empty plates,"okay, girls, let's clean up and hit the sack."

Her sisters followed suit.

Leo protested," You don't have to do any of that."

"I'm sorry, you have no say in this matter." Nerissa giggled, her blue eyes sparkling.

Mikey grinned.

"Dude, you just got shot out of the saddle!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and suddenly grinned as he flipped into the kitchen and lightly tapped Nerissa's shoulder. As she turned, he scooted to the other side of her as he gently pushed her away from the sink to wash dishes.

She protested," That's cheating!"

He chuckled and handed her a wet, clean dish.

"I'll wash, you dry and pass it on to someone else to put away." he ordered, but grinned playfully.

Nerissa pouted, but grinned as Mikey tossed her a clean kitchen cloth.

Andromeda sullenly swept the kitchen as Daphne and Eos cleared off the table.

Nerissa yelled," Eos! Think fast!"

With an amazing grace, Eos turned and caught the plate, hurled like a Frisbee, and swiftly placed it into the cabinet, catching the next plate just as easily.

Daphne wiped the table down and sang,"_ Three little birds, sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to worry!"_

Eos cut loose with the next verse of the song, closing her indigo eyes in bliss_," summer came like cinnamon, so sweet…little girls double-Dutch on the concrete!"_

Daphne chuckled as she added_," maybe, sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's okay, the more things seem to change…the more they stay the same…"_

Eos grinned and moaned," _Ooh, don't you hesitate,"_

The two of them sang," _GO! Put yer records on, tell me your favorite song, you go ahead let your hair down!"_

Daphne sang happily," _Sapphire and faded jeans!"_

Eos added," _I hope you get your dreams!"_

They both sang_," just go ahead, let your hair down!"_

Daphne sighed," _Ooh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow…"_

Andromeda retorted," You two are SUCH romantic saps!"

Eos giggled as she blushed, and Daphne smirked," I'd rather be a sap then a sucker!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that didn't even make any sense…"

Daphne giggled," Cause I'm nonsensical! And I'm proud of it!"

Nerissa soaked her hands and flicked water at her two arguing sisters.

They shrieked and Andromeda roared," IT'S _**ON**_!!!"

Nerissa shrieked and leapt behind Leo, as Andromeda raced towards her.

"Get your shell over here!" the red head yelled, running around Leo, as Nerissa raced the other way around him, squealing," Never!"

Leo yelled," Hey!" As the two girls created a whirlwind with him in the middle.

He crouched and sprang out of the way, and Andromeda yelled," NOW I've got you!"

As Andromeda leapt to clobber Nerissa to the ground, she reached around her sister's waist…

…And promptly went straight through her sister.

Nerissa stared, as Andromeda flew to the other side of the room, tumbling and skidding.

"Ow…WHAT THE HELL?" Andromeda yelled, but she looked thoroughly freaked out.

Nerissa was frozen.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

Eos grimly came forward.

"Nerissa, what just happened?"

Mikey's jaw was on the floor, as was Daphne's.

Leo stared as Nerissa took a breath.

"I…I don't know…I…I felt…I was worried about something, and as Andromeda leapt at me…I was…I felt…scared…" Nerissa was confused, thinking hard.

Andromeda grimly looked at Eos, who wrinkled her snout.

"Huh, Repressed memories. I knew it."

Andromeda then realized that she had not tackled her sister like that in a very, very long time…not during and after they had been in the lab…

"Nerissa, did someone…hurt you?" she asked slowly.

Nerissa looked up.

"I don't know."

She clenched her fist and looked at the wall.

Growling, her eyes glimmering with rage and fear, she touched the wall.

Her hand went through it.

She walked all the way through it, disappearing.

Donatello came and screamed as Nerissa suddenly came back, walking through the wall.

"What the-"

"Holy shell!"

Nerissa swallowed softly.

"I…I think I remember what happened."

Eos went to her and took her hand softly," Well?"

Nerissa breathed out.

"I…I was in a room…it was dark in there, I could barely see…"

* * *

Well? Like it? Hate it?

LET ME KNOW!


	4. Powers of Emotion

Sorry it's a long chapter…but I guess…I got carried away… i hope it doesn't disappoint (covers eyes with hands)

Anyways, review pweese!

Chapter 4

Power of Emotion

*Flashback*

_Nerissa shrieked in shock as several men appeared and one of them smacked her across the room._

_She scrambled away, but another leapt at her, tackling her to the ground, he straddled her and began to pound her face with his fists._

_She screamed in pain, writhing and unable to move._

_Suddenly, the man was sitting on the ground._

_Nerissa was no where in sight._

_And then, one man tripped, and something smacked his head into the ground._

_As the other six men looked around warily, one of them was hurled to the ground, and while the remaining five grew tense, one of them was pushed into the other, creating a domino effect._

_They all screamed in horror, and tried to escape._

_The voice of a young girl sounded out in a cold, maniacal laugh, as one of them began to choke, grasping at invisible hands…"_

*end Flashback*

Nerissa opened her eyes, her mouth curved down, and tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I…I could not control the fear that was in me…and then, my anger seemed to just take over."

Eos nodded slowly.

"The memory of the man that tackled you must have triggered your response at Andromeda." Eos surmised.

Nerissa looked at Eos suspiciously.

"You do not seem surprised."

"I am not. I knew we had to have repressed memories of that horrible place. I was right." She responded softly, her dark curls falling into her face a little.

Andromeda grunted.

"So, she can turn invisible and walk through walls?"

"Yes, so it seems."

Andromeda frowned.

"I wonder if we can do stuff like that."

"The reaction is triggered by anger and fear, it seems." Eos pointed out gently.

Donatello nodded softly.

"I wonder why I didn't notice anything funny about her DNA…maybe I need a more powerful microscope." Donatello murmured softly.

He looked up.

"LH has a more sophisticated microscope then I do. I'll see if he can help me."

Eos screwed up her courage and asked," Can I go with you? I'm curious to see how her DNA was effected."

Donatello nodded.

"Of course… I'll give him a call, to see if he's up."

***

Leatherhead heard the phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Leatherhead?"

"Yes, what is it, Donatello?"

"I was wondering if I could come over and use your microscope. Also, I have to tell you about something! It's really important!"

Leatherhead nodded swiftly and spoke," Of course. You know I don't keep early hours."

"Okay, LH, we'll be there shortly."

"I'll be expecting you then, Donatello."

***

Leatherhead put the phone down and thoughtfully swished his tail, contemplating.

The impossible had happened.

His friends had found females of their kind…and he had found a female of his kind.

He shook his head slightly, but he couldn't forget the intensity of her dark blue eyes, or the sweetness of her scent…

LH shook his head again, unable to suppress the bubble of hope that stubbornly swelled in him. He tried to repress it, cursing his interest in the croc-girl.

She would not appreciate his interest, nor welcome it. he sincerely doubted she was without scars of her own. why else would she have reacted the way she did, bristling and challenging him, the pupils dilated...

He shivered at the memory. She had looked so fiercely beautiful, briefly reminding him of the beauty of a mythological dragon...

"STOP IT!" he snarled at himself," it won't work, so keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Besides…it wouldn't be safe for her to love him. His fits of berserk rage still came upon him regularly. She would not be safe from that.

LH sighed heavily as he looked down at his body, and at his hands.

"I am a monster…a monster does not deserve such a one as her."

He rumbled softly to himself.

***

Raphael was speeding down the highway, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted together as he growled softly in anger.

Andromeda was driving him up the wall.

He liked her.

A lot.

She was hot, spicy, and he couldn't get her out of his mind…and he couldn't forget how it had felt…her kissing him back, when he had kissed her…albeit, they had both been drugged, but that had been the first kiss he had given and gotten from anyone.

Now, as he tried in vain to forget it, he found to his extreme annoyance, he couldn't.

She was perfect…and she hated him.

Just great.

Old turtle luck runnin' true to form.

First there was April…huh, yeah, his crush on her had pretty much ended when Casey stepped into the picture. Not that he had minded, hey, the two were a perfect match for each other…But then Ninjara had come along…and tore his heart in the process.

Yep, life enjoyed messing with his emotions, cause now, there was a female of his species who he felt he could love…maybe grow old with…and she had shot him out of the saddle with a single sentence.

_I hate you_

He growled in pain as the words echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, he was aware that he was being followed.

Terrific.

He sped up, and dashed into an alley, taking the backstreets, trying to lose the pursuer. No such luck.

Whoever was following him was also on a motorcycle, and they were on his tail.

As he sped, faster and faster, he yelled as his front tire blew out, and he went flying from the handle bars.

Flipping, he landed on his feet, groaning in pain as the bike crashed into the side of a building.

Foot Soldiers surrounded him, and he growled as he took out his sai, snarling," Ya puke-bags picked a helluva night to pick on me!"

He raced towards the nearest foot ninjas, yelling in fury.

***

Eos shyly smiled as Donatello reintroduced her to Leatherhead.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eos." Leatherhead rumbled.

"You too! Um, Don told me a little bit about you...Did...Did you really...um, cure Donatello of his sickness?" she blurted, eyes wide.

Leatherhead recalled when Donatello had undergone a second, harmful mutation and nodded," With a little help, yes."

Eos grinned," Wow! That's so amazing!"

Leatherhead looked at Donatello with a fond smile," I couldn't have lived with myself if I had lost my little brother."

Donatello smiled," yeah... well, we just found out that Nerissa can both walk through walls and turn invisible."

leatherhead had to stare.

"No joke." Eos added," We're not playing. So, we were wondering if we could borrow your equipment to study her DNA a little more closely, to find out what exactly causes this."

Leatherhead nodded," Of course! If you don't mind, i too, would like to see this phenomenon."

Eos chuckled, "Nerissa's a celebrity in the mutant community!"

***

Leonardo paced, growling.

Raphael STILL wasn't back and he was getting worried. He had not responded to his shell, and it was already 1 in the morning. Andromeda had been moody all evening, and Leo had been glad that Raph wasn't there. Sparks were certainly flying between the two, _angry_ sparks. But now, he worried.

As Leonardo eyed the door, he sighed," I'm going to kill him…" as he finally went back to bed.

***

Raphael felt cold metal on his wrists and ankles, and he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome to hell."

"Hun," Raphael's eyes narrowed and he yelled," Can't I get out for a breath of air without SOMEONE tryin ta beat the hell out of me?!"

Baxter Stockman appeared beside Hun.

"Ah, you're awake! Good. Now we can start the interrogation!"

Raphael didn't like the sound of that. And he let them know in no uncertain terms and with very colorful, well-salted language.

***

Leonardo was now thoroughly worried as he called both April, Casey, Leatherhead and Angel.

No one had seen or heard from Raphael.

It was the next day, and Raphael had not shown up in the dojo for training. Leo had gone to his room, but the hotheaded ninja was nowhere to be found.

"Great. Just great. when we find him, remind me to kill him!" Leo growled as Donatello set about tracing the tracking signal of Raph's Shell Cell.

"Hmm…according to this, he's in Purple Dragon Territory!" Donatello observed grimly.

Nerissa now looked worried," Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know." Donatello admitted," He's been gone all night, he's hasn't contacted us, and we haven't been able to contact him…I'd say there's a strong chance he's not okay."

***

Nerissa, experimenting with her powers, observed Andromeda sitting in dejection, trying to glare a hole in the wall.

"You okay?" Nerissa asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy." Andromeda snapped.

Nerissa knew something was wrong.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Andromeda shrieked as she bolted from the room.

Eos jumped as Andromeda slammed the door shut and observed," yep, she's feeling guilty."

Nerissa grimaced.

***

Raphael roared in pain as electric bolts lanced through his body, causing him to thrash uncontrollably.

He growled as the power was shut off, and Baxter tried again," So, where are the females? And please…Don't call me a nasty name again."

"This is INSANE!" Raphael bellowed," I don't know about any friggin mutant females!"

A lie. He knew them, and knew where they were, but so long as he could play dumb, he would. He wasn't about to let these bozos get their hands on the five female mutants.

Over his dead body.

And he said as much, along with some more…colorful language he had heard on movies such as Die-hard.

Baxter sighed," Must you be so stubborn?"

"_Born and bred_" Was in Raphael's thoughts when the electrocution began again.

***

Splinter gasped as Raphael's pain reached him through meditation.

He felt tears blind him as Raphael screamed in anguish and he quickly stood up, and went to speak to his other sons.

They had to help Raphael.

NOW.

***

Andromeda was beating up Raphael's punching bag when Splinter's door opened and he called out," My sons! To me!"

All of them stopped what they were doing and raced over to Splinter.

"What is it, Master?" Leonardo asked.

"I know where Raphael is. And we don't have much time. he is being tortured." Splinter drew breath, fighting back pain as he continued," We must go to him now!"

"Is there anyway we can help?" Nerissa asked as she and her sisters stood by.

Andromeda stood up," Let me come at least." Her voice was flat and her eyes were fiery.

Daphne smirked," You gonna rescue your prince charming?"

"Shut up! I did make him mad, so if it wasn't for me, he would be in the mess he;s in!" Andromeda pleaded.

Splinter nodded.

"You may come. The rest of you stay here."

***

Raphael, tired and in pain, groaned as they finally let him alone for a while.

It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

As he tried to look for a way to escape, he murmured," The next time I run into Baxter, I'm going to pull the frikkin plug on him!"

At this moment, Karai came into the room. Her eyes were like ice as she growled," We know the females are with you. You have a very limited amount of time before we begin to dissect you…you wouldn't want to end up like Dr. Stockman, now, would you?" she growled.

Raphael shuddered, but he steeled himself as he snarled," If there _were_ any females, Do you think I'd be riding my bike BY MY FRIKKIN' SELF?!"

Karai chuckled in amusement.

"Yes."

Raphael snarled," I hate you."

"And I you, but that is not the point. You have an hour to think about it." she smirked as she left the room.

***

Andromeda followed Leonardo and Donatello, as they slipped into the security room and began to search for Raphael.

Mikey and Splinter, as well as Casey Jones, were on the outside, causing a…disturbance.

Leonardo pointed, "There!"

Donatello clicked on the file and nodded," He's three floors down, in cell block 12."

Andromeda and Leonardo left, as Donatello set up the computer to give out commands to empty the hallways needed for the rescue.

***

Karai paused as she heard Leonardo's taunt," So, Karai, you're adding torture to your list of crimes against my family?"

She turned and her eyes widened as she saw the female.

"So, there ARE female abominations."

Andromeda smirked," Takes one to know one, right, scumbag?"

Karai snarled," You are not going to escape this time!"

Leonardo met her sword with his as he snapped, "Andromeda, free Raphael!"

Andromeda dashed by them and Karai snarled, "She'll never make it!"

***

Raphael heard the trouble. He struggled futilely against his chains again, freezing as he heard the two voices.

"Well, well, so there ARE female mutants! I knew that freak was lying though his teeth."

"Huh, man, YOU are a piece of work! What grave chewed you up and spat you out, fatso?!"

"You're going to pay for that!"

"TRY IT!!!!"

"ANDROMEDA!!!" Raphael roared in anguish. She was talking to Hun, and if he knew the imbecile, Andromeda was a goner.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream of anguish…and it wasn't from Andromeda.

WHAM!

The door to Raphael's cell was suddenly impacted with Hun's outline, and the door gave out.

Hun slumped to the floor, unconscious, and Andromeda walked through the door way, racing to Raphael, she snapped," Don't thank me yet, Raphael."

He stared as she tore off his bonds like they were plastic and he gulped," What did…how-"

"You want out or not?!" she snapped and they both raced out.

***

Leonardo knocked Karai away and saw Andromeda and Raphael.

He pinned her to the wall with her own Katana and followed them.

Raphael grumbled, "'Bout time…"

***

"OW! I don't know HOW they know about the girls! And BE CAREFUL!!!" Raphael snapped as Donatello checked him for injuries.

"Come on, Raph, it's a _bruise!_" Donatello scolded.

"Yeah, don't mean it doesn't hurt! OW!" he roared.

Donatello sighed," So…Andromeda took out Hun by herself…AND she tore apart your chains that you had been trying to break for four hours straight?"

"Yeah, man, she was like frikkin' wonder woman." Raphael growled.

Donatello paused in thought and shook his head.

"Nerissa can walk through walls and turn invisible…Andromeda apparently has Super Strength. Incredible. I wonder what Eos and Daphne can do."

"Wait, wait, they have powers? What the shell?! When did that happen?!"

"They were experimented on, remember? When you left, Nerissa displayed an unusual chemical reaction. When she feels threatened, the reaction causes her molecular structure to change, allowing her to pas sthrough walls and make herself invisible. For Andromeda, I'd guess she simply becomes indestructibly strong. Her muscularity changes, allowing her to do the things she did to Hun and your chains."

Raphael grunted," Why did she even bother with helping me escape? She hates me."

Donatello smiled tightly," I don't think she does…she just acts like it cause that's what she wants you to think."

Raphael rolled his eyes," Seriously, my life was already complicated BEFORE the girls crashed our pad."

"Yeah, but isn't it worth it?" Donatello pointed out," I mean…Well, you have a sister. Mikey's too distracted by Daphne to be playing his normal pranks, and Leo's so distracted by Nerissa, he probably won't be so hard on us."

Raphael grunted," yeah…but Andromeda HATES ME! What part of HATE don't you get?!"

Donatello chuckled.

"You'll figure it out." He smirked as he got up and left Raphael.

The hotheaded turtle growled," What the shell was THAT supposed to mean?…"

"Ahem."

Raphael's head snapped around, as Andromeda stood in the doorway. He growled," What the shell do you want?"

She growled back," Don't you talk to me that way, you jerk! I came to apologize to you! You dumbass, I'm sorry, okay?! They tortured you cause you wouldn't tell them about me and my sisters, and I'm grateful for that, awright?! You were willing to die, to go through all that pain, and you didn't tell! It was my fault you went out, so I'm trying to apologize for causing your capture! But if you're NOT interested-"

"Wait one friggin' moment." Raphael snapped," You mean to tell me you're apologizing?"

"YES!" she bellowed.

"Well, I'm sorry too." He said flatly.

She stared.

"What the shell?"

"I mean, I'm sorry about…how we met and for yelling at you…can we start over?"

She sighed and raked her hair out of her face.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm pulling your leg, even after I almost died protectin' you an your sisters! what do you think?!" He snapped.

She smirked," I think you're hot."

He was about to respond when her response hit him like a brick wall," You…I…What?!"

She chuckled softly as she went and stood next to him.

"Look, Raph, I don't want to be your enemy. But if you ever call me anything other then Andromeda, or Andro, I WILL kick your shell."

"You can try." Raphael snickered.

"Smart ass." She hit him on the arm.

Raphael rubbed his arm, muttering," Watch the merchandise!"

Andromeda sat down next to him," So, I'll make you deal; if Daphne makes fun of me, you kick her shell. If Mikey makes fun of you, I'll kick his shell."

"How bout we gang up on one or both?" Raphael grinned.

She grinned back," Now yer talkin!"

Raphael added," So, when you get angry, you get super strong…like the hulk? Only…you're already green."

She hit him on the arm again," Whatever!"

"No, I like it…it's cool!" Raphael grinned," So…What kind of fighting did your father teach you?"

* * *

hey, hey, hey, what do you know? Andromeda went out and said it! will it turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life?

And what exactly is Calypso's history?

Does Daphne have a superpower?

Or Eos?

You'll have to review to find out!


	5. A Lesson In Humiliation

Fluffy chapter, anyone? This WILL be important later on, but I'm not telling HOW.

Oh, yeah, and i'm not saying WHO gets humliated! Read on to find out!

In the meantime, tell me to lighten up.

Andromeda to Nerissa: Why does she do this to herself?

Nerissa: Beats me.

Me: Hey! You're not allowed to talk about the author behind her back!

Andromeda: You're not the boss of us!

Daphne: She's right! we have rights!

Me: You are MY characters! Without me, you do not exist!

Eos:But we have feelings too!

Me:Hold on one darn minute! You're the Characters, I'm the author, so shut up and let them read!

Andromeda:Sensitive geek...

Chapter 6

A Lesson In Humility

Daphne tried in vain to keep from laughing as Andromeda sparred with Donatello.

Raphael was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the redhead yelled in fury, unable to get a grip on his brother.

Donatello couldn't help but smirk as he teased," Andromeda, you gotta be faster then that!"

"SHUT…YOUR…TRAP!" she roared as she tried to tackle him down…ending up splayed on the mat, flat on her face.

She groaned," Damn, ninjas are slippery!"

Splinter pointed out," Your anger is only serving to cause your judgment to be clouded. Instead of focusing on your objective, you are abandoning reason and falling back on sporadic and reckless actions."

Andromeda groaned," In English?"

"You need to relax." Raphael chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him," Easy for you to say! You're the damn ninja with the fancy, life-long committed training!"

"Wrong," Leonardo broke in sternly," We are warriors, just like you are, Andromeda. The fact that you haven't had ninja training isn't a factor. Your anger is blinding you to your actions, and-"

"AWRIGHT! I get it!" she snapped, stepping back, she grumbled," Okay, I'll try again…without getting frustrated."

Donatello nodded and they faced each other.

Eos was thinking hard about something, when she suddenly realized that Daphne had scrawled a note in marker across Nerissa's shell.

She bit her lip as she read the insidious little note, a heart with," Leonardo Forever," written within it. Nerissa's hair covered most of it, but she had the mass of golden hair slung over one shoulder, so Eos could read most of the inscription.

Eos bit her lip harder, as Daphne added," Hey, Nerissa, you want me to braid your hair, so you can go next?"

"Um…" Nerissa looked at Eos suspiciously," what are you planning, imp?"

"Nothing!" Daphne was the picture of innocence as she settled behind her big sister, and swiftly wove the golden tresses into a tight, thick braid, exposing the graffiti.

Eos turned her attention back to Andromeda and Donatello, contemplating if she should save Nerissa the embarrassment and Eos the punishment that would follow, or allow both to come into play.

Andromeda finally managed to snag Donatello, performing a classical feint that momentarily caught him off-guard, before she tackled him down, grappling him into an unbreakable hold.

Eos swiftly turned her attention back to Nerissa and whispered in her ear.

Nerissa nodded and swiftly stood up, untangling her braid, she announced," I'll be back."

Her hair covered the graffiti as she quite the room.

Daphne shot Eos a look that clearly said,_" You're next."_

Eos only smiled as Daphne stood up to take her turn, unaware that Eos had scribbled a note on her shell that said," Kick me."

Andromeda noticed and shot Eos a look," What brought this on?"

Eos only giggled as Raphael read," hey, Daphne, why do you want us to kick you?"

"Huh?" she whirled around, her cheeks red as she accused," Eos!"

Eos smiled sweetly," yes?"

"YOU stole my prank!" Daphne wailed.

"And a very good prank it was!" Andromeda burst out laughing.

Eos pouted as she said," I'll be back," leaving the room to wash off her shell. Nerissa came back, smiling," Did I miss much?"

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't think of a better chapter.

REVIEW!!!!

Oh, and while yer at it, get me a mocha latte! JJ...i need one right now though...


	6. Beast

okay...next chapter...if anyone has any advice, i'm definitely open!

Here goes nothing...

Chapter 7

Beast

Karai listened quietly as Baxter and Hun both argued.

"You muscle-bound idiot! You let the female escaped!!!?"

"Watch your mouth, robo-geek, I didn't LET her do anything! She was like…" Hun paused as his face contorted in rage," the freakin' hulk or something!"

Baxter stared.

"Well…that means she's the one with super strength. We'll have to do something about that temper of hers…"

Karai cut in," You said there were four females. Where did they come from?

"I'm not certain HOW they were mutated…but since studying our ninja turtles, I'd say the females were mutated the same way…it may even be possible, though highly unlikely, that they were mutated at the same time-"

"ENOUGH! How do we capture them, Stockman?" Shredder growled.

Baxter snapped," How should I know? We had a chance tonight, to at least get one, but that tattooed buffoon bumbled it again!"

Hun snarled," One more word like that, Baxter, and I won't ever bumble your plans again, cause you won't BE around to MAKE any plans!!"

"SILENCE!!!!"

Both man mountain and cyborg backed down as Shredder's roar resounded through the room.

The three Foot Leaders looked at their master, who growled," Find a way to catch them. They could prove to be very useful to me. Stop your pointless bickering and find a solution."

Karai followed her master as Hun and Stockman left to 'peacefully discuss' their options.

She asked quietly," Master, what are you planning?"

"The genetic material these…super mutants…could prove useful in enhancing my foot soldiers."

Karai did not like the sound of this at all. but before she could speak, Shredder turned to her and added," Karai, I trust you to keep an eye on Baxter and Hun both. Make sure they get the job done!"

"Yes Master." She responded softly.

***

Struggling for breath, I tried to rise to the surface, but cruel laughter fills my ears.

"_It's nothing but a monster!"_

_I'm kicked in the side again and again, and then, I'm sawed open. Oh, seven hells, it HURTS!_

_A guttural roar tears from my throat as I thrash and struggle, but I'm helpless, as there are too many for me to fight._

_Suddenly, I realize the water is getting deeper, and I struggle, with all my might, swim out into deeper waters. _

_I'm succeeding, my tormentors do not notice as I swim harder, pulling them deeper._

_Finally, they notice, when the water sucks them under._

_I'm in my territory now._

_But all I want, all I ever wanted was to get away._

_And I do._

_Then, the water gives way, and I'm in a cage. Needles prodding me, hormones and chemicals bursting my blood vessels._

_Pain throbbing through my head…_

_Make it stop…_

_I hear mocking laughter._

"_Beast…"_

"_Monster…"_

"_Animal…"_

"_Mindless…"_

_"Monster… Monster… Monster…"_

_I scream in anguish, covering my ears, screaming," STOOOOOP!!!!"_

***

Daphne screamed as Calypso's roar filled her ears.

The huge croc girl stumbled to her feet, snarling, half-clouded with sleep as she bared her teeth, roaring louder and in deepest pain.

"CALYPSO!!!!" Nerissa yelled, as Andromeda circled around, ready to sedate the croc-girl if necessary.

Calypso suddenly bowled passed them, racing out of the room…and the Lair altogether.

Eos whispered," What in the name of Hades…"

Andromeda took off after the croc-girl, ignoring everybody in her way.

Leo ran over, as Nerissa came out of the room, asking," What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe "Nightmare" covers most of the explanation" Nerissa responded sorrowfully.

Mikey groaned," man, it's like…Leatherhead all over again!"

Daphne shook her head," Poor Caly…we told you guys she was shaken up."

***

Leatherhead paused in his work as he heard a loud, agonized roar in the sewers.

He stood up, and stiffened as he smelled the female Croc. She was nearby…and unless he was severely mistaken, it was her roar he had heard.

Quickly, he made his way towards where he had heard her roar.

Was she in danger?

The very thought made him quicken his pace, growling low in his throat.

Her scent grew stronger, and he could hear low, half-growling sobs.

He approached slowly, as the sobs grew louder, and then, he paused as he heard and smelled something slightly different, one of the females turtles.

"Calypso?"

"Andromeda, please…go away." Calypso murmured hoarsely.

"But, Cal, you're my sister. if you're in pain, I want to help."

"It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine. Let me get over it."

Andromeda said nothing more, and Leatherhead sensed she was still there.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Calypso's roar.

Andromeda slowly left, and Leatherhead began to go back to his own home. the sound of harsh crying made him pause, and he turned back. She sounded like she was in so much pain…

***

Calypso's eyes were blinded by tears. She growled softly," I'm supposed to be stronger then this…"

The past had come back like a terrible monster, reminding her of the countless times she had tried to escape…and the terrible taunting…the cruel jokes, the wicked laughter…and the pain, the terrible, terrible pain in both body and soul.

Being cut open…prodded and viewed as nothing more then an insect…

She drew her knees to her chest, her tail wrapped around her, head bowed as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

She suddenly paused as a gentle voice asked," Are you hurt?"

She looked up in surprise, and froze.

Leatherhead.

But to her surprise, he seemed…scared of her, almost like he was afraid she'd attack.

Slowly, she shook her head," No…It was just…a nightmare." _Why am I talking to him?!_

He nodded and asked," Will…will you be okay?"

"I'll live." She replied bluntly.

He winced," That's not what I meant. I…I cannot claim to know your pain, or your past…but I DO know what it's like to…be a human's experiment."

She snorted," Yes, but at what age? I was only a baby when it first began. I was two when they dissected me for the first time. but they didn't kill me. I was used in experiment after experiment. I only escaped with the help of my sisters…nearly a year ago." She growled," I have lived my WHOLE life as an experiment!"

Leatherhead's growl roused her from her rant.

"They tortured you as a child?" his snarl underlined every word.

She, for the first time, was slightly afraid, as he trembled in fury.

"Yes… but my sisters don't know that. I never told them." She said softly.

Leatherhead paused and her words cleared his rage enough for him to ask," Why do you keep so much pain bottled inside?"

"They have pain of their own. I was used to the pain…they were new to it. I didn't want to break them with mine." Calypso replied softly, looking away.

Leatherhead stood silently before asking," Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head," Maybe I lost my mind."

"No…your mind is perfectly intact." Leatherhead replied.

She gave a bark of laughter," Are you a doctor?"

"Not officially…though I _do_ have some medical skill." He replied wryly.

She smiled back, for the first time," How did you get into college?"

"It wasn't easy." Leatherhead replied, grinning wryly.

She burst into laughter," You are the biggest liar I have ever met…well, second biggest."

"Who's the first?" Leatherhead asked.

She sighed," Me… I'm called Calypso because it means 'hidden'. Andromeda, Nerissa and Eos all know that I am keeping more from them then they could ever imagine…Daphne doesn't care about my secrets. She's just glad to have someone to look after her…" Calypso shook her head.

Leatherhead observed," The sewers are no place for anyone to spend the night in. May I walk you back to your home?"

Calypso was about to retort when she saw the kind concern, uncharacteristic for their species. She thought carefully about what she was going to say.

"Very well…Leatherhead." she replied, standing up," I…guess I did lose track of where exactly my home is."

Leatherhead nodded," You'll get used to it," as he led her back home.

***

Andromeda paced in the livingroom like crazy, worried sick about Calypso. Calypso had had nightmares before…but she had never overreacted so badly…

Andromeda sighed with worry," Poor girl…she's so bottled up… One of these days, if she doesn't "whisper to the reeds", she'll lose her head completely, I'd swear…"

Andromeda paused as she smelled Calypso's scent…and another scent.

She watched in surprise as Calypso paused at the doorway, and said something to someone behind her.

Then, she walked in.

Andromeda watched her carefully before sensing that Calypso had herself in check again.

She approached her sister carefully.

"You oky, Cal?"

Calypso nodded slowly," yes…thank you, Andromeda. I am sorry I snapped at you."

"Shell, it's nothing. I was just worried about you."

"It's okay…I honestly think I'll be okay." Calypso added, a strange light in her eyes as she smiled, showing her delicate, pearly fangs.

* * *

So, what do you think? Poor Calypso!

Sometimes, we just need someone to talk to...even if it's the reeds by the river...or the moon in the sky

REVIEW!!!


	7. Demon possessed Showerhead

Another filler, i'll try to pick things up in the next chapter!

Chapter 8

Demon-Possessed Showerheads

"DAAAAPHNEEEE!!!!"

Nerissa jumped in surprise as a golden-green and white blur passed by her and took refuge behind the chair she was sitting in.

Andromeda, dripping wet and furious, stepped into the room looking angrier then a wet cat.

"Nerissa, move so I can kill her."

Nerissa shook her head.

"You better dry off before the guys see you like that. You look like a drowned cat."

Andromeda grumbled," I swear, when I get the chance…" as she turned and left.

"Thanks, Nerissa." Daphne giggled as she came out from behind Nerissa.

Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Daphne, if I were you, I'd make myself scarce."

"Yeah…except only _you_ can actually do that!" Daphne pouted, sighing," I still haven't found out if I have special powers…or Eos!"

"I know…Eos screamed quite loudly last night when you tried to scare her into manifesting her power…if she has one," Nerissa groaned.

Daphne sighed," So…should I ask Raph for help in dealing with Andromeda?"

"Don't bet on it."

"You're right." Daphne mused," I'll get her a new sketchpad. That's what I'll do! Bye!" Daphne took off.

Nerissa shook her head as she closed the book she had been reading and stood up.

She stopped short as she heard a loud giggle from Eos and went to see what her quiet sister was laughing about. She stopped short as she realized Eos and Donatello were in the bathroom (the door was wide open) trying to fix the showerhead. she frowned as she overheard Don's," Daphne was right, this is totally leaking...why didn't i realize it before?"

***

Don tried not to freak out as the dark violet eyes searched his face.

He was trying to fix the stupid showerhead, and Eos had volunteered to help…except, she was really distracting him. Not that she wasn't a help, it was just…they were pretty close…her eyes were so sweet… like yummy blue berries…

"Delicious." He muttered, unaware he had even spoken until she asked," Huh? What's delicious? Are you hungry?"

He blushed as he stammered," I, uh, hand me that wrench, please."

She did so, a sly smile on her face.

As he grabbed it, she didn't let go, forcing him to turn and face her.

He gulped as he looked into her sweet, smiling, gentle expression.

"Uh…" Oh.

He applied a little too much pressure to the showerhead and it sprayed them both.

"EEK! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Eos had shrieked, giggling madly as she held up her hands to shield her face, her dark curls getting dewy and shiny with the spray.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Donnie yelled as he furiously wrenched that screw back into place.

Eos looked at the purple-clad turtle and giggled.

He was wet. He was blushing. He was sooooo cute!

"Um…" he choked at the water suddenly rebelled, spraying them both again.

"Ahhh!!!! Evil showerhead!!!" Eos yelled as they both worked together to try to turn the showerhead off.

Donatello slipped, falling on his shell, and Eos tripped over him, falling on top of him.

Their noses touched.

Donatello's face turned red, Eos' face turned red, and Andromeda walked in on them both, looking for another towel.

She stared, as Eos looked up, offering a panicked smile.

"Well, that didn't take long." The redhead observed as she grabbed a towel and left.

Eos quickly shot to her feet and helped Donatello up, stammering," So-sorry!"

"It's okay…you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong…" Donatello glared at the showerhead, which started to leak ominously.

Eos asked quietly," Hey, Donatello?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that we were separated, for all those years, and then, suddenly, we meet up again, if we were mutated at the same time, in the same place, by the same ooze? It's just so…far-out." She grinned.

"I don't know…but I know one thing. I'm glad that we met you girls…even if it WAS at the zoo." Donatello grinned softly.

She smiled shyly and added," Well, um, how do we appease an evil, demon-possessed showerhead?"

"That…is a good question." Donatello frowned as they looked at the leaking appliance.

***

_behind the shower wall..._

Daphne squealed as she peered through the hole, and Mikey protested," What are they doing?!"

"Shh!! They tripped and Eos fell on top of Donnie!" Daphne giggled hysterically, as she let Mikey look. He started laughing too, but quietly," This is the best prank ever!!!"

She giggled," Yeah, it sure is! I'm so glad you told me about this back wall!"

Mikey chuckled," Donnie didn't even suspect when you told him about the "leaking" showerhead!!!"

She grinned," Am I an actor or what?!"

He grinned," You are THE turtle, Daphne!"

She smirked," Thank you, thank you, cutie, you ain't so bad yerself!"

He grinned," Aw, you're too sweet!"

"Ahem."

The couple both jumped as Nerissa stood, a recorder in hand, grinned diabolically.

"Um…hi!" Daphne grinned weakly, as Nerissa asked," So, you promise to keep me out of your pranks?"

Mikey and Daphne held a quick conference.

"Do we risk Donnie and Eos' wrath to keep the right to torment Nerissa and Leo?" Daphne asked.

Mikey asked," I think it'd be worth it!"

Daphne nodded," My thoughts exactly!"

They both looked up, Nerissa still waiting.

"Naw, go ahead!" Daphne grinned.

Nerissa shrugged," Your funeral," as she walked through the wall.

Mikey and Daphne looked at each other.

"I vote we hole up somewhere until the two geeks have cooled off." Mikey offered.

Daphne nodded," Agreed. Will you teach me to skateboard?"

He grinned," You kidding? I'd be honored! Come on!"

* * *

Yes, Daphne and Mikey are MADE for each other. for those who know greek myth, Daphne is the oppostie of her namesake. The mythologial Daphne ran from Apollo...TMT Daphne is practically jumping into his arms!!!

Ahem.

Review!!!


	8. Getting Out Of A Midnight Run

next chappie! How's THIS for stirring things up?

Chapter 9

Getting Out Of A Midnight Run

"Aw, come on! let us come with you!!!" Nerissa begged, opening her blue eyes as wide as she could.

"Nerissa, it's really dageous! And besides, you're not a ninja yet!" Leo scolded.

She scoffed," You do realize that I have super powers, right? Powers that activate under stress? The kind of stress crime-fighting provides?"

Donatello chipped in," I hate to admit it, but she's got a point Leo."

Leo whirled," I didn't ask you!"

Andromeda chuckled," Wow, how cute. Nerissa and Leo's first argument."

Nerissa turned on Andromeda," I didn't ask you!!!"

Daphne giggled," I have an idea! Take Andromeda and Nerissa, and leave Mikey here! That way, Nerissa and Andromeda can watch each other's back while helping you guys, and I can learn more skateboarding stuff!!!"

Mikey piped up," That sounds like a good plan to me!"

"Oh no, Mikey, you're NOT getting out of practice that easy!" Leo growled, but Raph protested," it's just one night!"

Eos added quietly," let me come with you, and we'll call it even."

Leo saw he was outnumbered in the vote, and he sighed, "Fine! But Andromeda, and Nerissa and Eos, you three need to be VERY careful!"

"No sweat, fearless!" Andromeda smirked.

Daphne squealed and threw her arms around Mikey," Yay!"

Mikey grinned back," See ya later, dudes! Have fun on your dates!"

As the six turtles left, Daphne smirked," I told you it would work. Now, teach me how to Olley!!!"

***

As the six turtles raced over the rooftops, Leo had to admit, the three females were keeping up very well. he was really worried about their safety, however, and prayed that there was no crime that they needed to attend to, this night.

Nope, Turtle-luck ran true to form.

"HELP ME!!!" came the shriek.

They all gathered at the edge of the rooftop, and saw a young girl, surrounded by Purple Dragons.

Leonardo and Raphael both leapt down, using the fire-escapes to slow their descent as they landed and took out the gang.

Donatello looked up, as he heard a familiar and unwelcome _whoosh_.

They were surrounded by Foot.

The girl who was being mugged laughed maniacally as she ran away, taunting," You guys are tooooo easy!!"

Raphael's gaze shot upwards and he cursed soundly.

Leonardo snarled, "Come on! we have to help them!"

***

Nerissa felt the now familiar tingling in her limbs as she became invisible to the eyes, and she attacked.

Andromeda let loose a loud yell as she felt the sensations of strength course through her body.

Donatello kept himself planted in front of Eos, ready to defend her.

Hun came from behind the ac unit at the top of the building and smirked," Only one ninja turtle? How…disappointing. At least you brought the females to us." The man-mountain sneered.

Donatello's jaw knotted as he snarled," back off, Hun, we don't want to fight! Leave us alone!"

"You don't want to fight? I do!" Hun roared as he raced forward.

Donatello pushed Eos aside, as Hun collided into him.

They both were knocked off-balance…off the building.

Eos screamed," DONATELLOOOOHHH!!!"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Cliffie!

What happens next? review if you want to know!!!!


	9. Freefalling

Next chapter!

Chapter 10

Free-fallin'

Donatello felt himself falling, and his life flashed before his eyes.

His thought was,"_ I didn't tell Eos I loved her_…"

WHOOSH!!!

Donatello forgot how weird the sensation of changing directions in a spit second was.

One moment, he was rushing straight downward…the next, he was soaring, sky-high.

And someone's arms were wrapped around him tightly.

"Donatello?! Are you okay?"

"Eos?!"

Donatello looked into her eyes," You…We're…"

"Yes, we're flying! Hang on!"

She spiraled and suddenly, they were back on the building.

Donatello wobbled slightly, and choked," How did you…"

She whispered, "I knew about my ability…Donatello, I have no repressed memories. I remember everything. That's how I know my sisters have repressed memories."

He stared at her in horror," Do they know?"

"No…Please don't tell them!" she begged, her violet eyes pleading.

"Okay…What happened to Hun?"

"I think he survived the fall. I saw him use a knife to slow his fall. He stuck it into the building as he fell." She responded.

***

Andromeda screamed," EOS!" as the turtle girl dove off the building.

Her jaw dropped as both Eos and Donatello soared back up a moment later.

Androemda felt an intense relief that flooded her system, and as she turned around to face the Foot soldiers, she screamed," YOU'RE GONNA LOSE, NINJA FREAKS!!!" as she furiously reengaged the enemy.

Leo and Raphael both were back to back as they fought off the Foot Ninjas.

Soon, the heroes stood triumphant, as the ninjas escaped.

Hun had already run, like the coward he was.

Andromeda tilted her head proudly as she preened," Too dangerous, Fearless?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes," Okay, you can handle yourselves in a fight, but it IS dangerous, you can't tell me it is without lying!"

Nerissa replied quietly," Let's go home."

Eos and Donatello landed next to them, and Andromeda hugged her sister tightly," You scared the hell outta me! Don't do that again!"

Eos smiled shyly," I can fly."

Nerissa chuckled," I'm Kitty Pryde, Andromeda's the Hulk, and you're Superwoman!"

Eos wrinkled her snout, as Raphael asked, "So…what's Daphne?"

Nerissa grinned evilly," Let's find out," and she told them a plan.

Leonardo, Raphael, Eos, Donatello, and Andromeda grinned along with her.

* * *

Okay, you probably saw Eos' power coming...

What's Nerissa got up her sleeve? you'll have to find out... and so will I. Nerissa won't tell me.

Nerissa:That's for me to know and you to find out!

Me: How can i know if you won't tell me?!

Raphael: Um...Review?


	10. Immortal Legacy

Next Chapter! yay!

THnx for reviews! please to read on!

Chapter 11

Immortal Legacy

"OW!" Daphne pouted as she fell on her bottom, huffing," I'll NEVER learn that stupid trick! Can I kick your board? Please, Mikey?!"

Mikey cradled his board," Um, no, please don't hurt my board!"

Daphne sighed as she stood up and rubbed her sore bottom," That hurt…"

Mikey saw a tear glimmer in her sweet amber eyes and asked worriedly," I know you just fell, but…are you okay?" he put an arm on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him, as tears starting falling out of her eyes.

"Dudette? Daphne? What's wrong?"

She sniffled," I miss my dad… I remember fishing in the Mediterranean with him…sometimes, I'd get hurt…heck, I was always getting into scrapes, and he was always there…and now…" she sniffled, and started crying in eanest now.

Mikey felt his heart clench, remembering the time he and his bros had lost Splinter…at least they had had the chance that he WAS alive…Daphne's father was gone for good.

"Hey, Daphne, it's okay…Sh, don't cry, Daph…" Mikey gently put an arm around her shoulders as she started crying on his plastron, shaking with sobs.

He rubbed her shell, murmuring," I'm sorry about your dad… I'm so sorry."

She murmured," I didn't get a chance to tell him good-bye…I wish I could have one more day with him…to tell him all the things I love about him. I miss him so much!"

Mikey hugged her tighter, tears coming into his own eyes. He tried to force them down, but found instead that he was crying with her.

"Daphne…"

they both looked up as Nerissa, Eos and Andromeda came into the sewers, looking ashamed for some reason.

Andromeda's eyes were red with unshed tears, and Nerissa whispered," Daphne, I'm so sorry!"

Daphne kept crying," We brought death on our father's head. He took us in, thinking we were an answer to a prayer. We brought death to him."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she started to sob now, putting her face in her hands, broken.

Nerissa's face was now becoming wet, but she shouldered her pain as she declared softly," Daphne, you know we could do nothing. Even now, you must realize he died in a worthy manner. He died as a hero. And you know a hero is immortalized only when he dies."

Andromeda nodded grimly, still trembling with grief.

Eos added," I remember Poppa's stories. Achilles. Hercules. Perseus. Bellerphon. Atlanta. Hector. Even Daphne was immortalized by her transformation, going from maiden to tree. All those heroes are remembered by their deaths."

Daphne groaned, sobbing," Those were such horrible stories! All of them about death!"

"You know death is a part of life." Nerissa said gently.

As Nerissa's words sank in, the four turtle girls fell silent. There was an utter, and complete silence.

Leo swallowed. He had never seen the four so grim, so sad.

Eos looked up, a tear shining on her cheek.

"No matter what, my sisters, we'll always remember our parents. Because they have imparted so much to us, they are part of us."

Nerissa nodded slowly, as Leo spoke up," You are right, Eos. I couldn't have said it better myself." He looked at them with pity.

Daphne took a breath.

"I- I'll be in our room. If anyone needs me, that's where I'll be."

She walked off slowly, the light-hearted steps slow and dragging.

Andromeda was looking at the floor, her green eyes stony and hard.

Nerissa shook her head.

"Sorry, guys, I guess we carry a lot of emotional baggage from our past." She said softly.

"Hey, don't apologize you went through a lot. More then we ever did." Leo said softly.

Donatello nodded," We may have had our share of adventures, but we've never lost a parent, or been in a lab for a year at the age of ten! The closest we ever got to that was when Agent Bishop threatened to dissect us."

"Yeah, and he never got the chance! We kicked his butt…after he kicked our's, of course." Mikey added, rethinking what he said, trying to wipe away the tears that had leaked out of his eyes.

Raphael went to Andromeda, concerned, he had never seen her cry before.

"You okay, Andro?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…I'll live." She responded in a murmur.

Nerissa sighed, rubbing her temples," I'm calling off the prank. It was a stupid idea."

She turned and left, her steps dragging.

Daphne sat next to calypso, hugging her like a child, still grieving.

Calypso said nothing, as she stroked the turtle girl's hair, murmuring," Sh, it's okay, little one, it will be alright."

Daphne sobbed," I miss him!"

Calypso marveled inwardly. She had never seen Daphne like this. who would've known that Daphne was so full of grief, when she seemed to sparkle with life?

Andromeda knocked softly as she entered the room," Hey, Daphne, guess what?"

Daphne sniffled," What?"

Andromeda smiled softly, "Eos found out about her power."

Daphne bolted upright," What can she do?!"

"She can defy gravity."

Daphne's amber-golden eyes widened and she squealed, pain momentarily forgotten," Are you serious?! That's awesome!"

Andromeda chuckled," Yeah, it is. And you know what?"

"What?" Daphne was very excited as she grinned" Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I'm not. Mikey got you a present."

Daphne's eyes widened and she quickly bolted from the room.

Calypso sighed," That poor girl…and you girls say _I_ have a poker face."

Andromeda sighed," You know, I never considered…I always thought…I've been such a jerk. I was in so much pain myself, I didn't realize how much pain Daphne was in. I…I didn't know she blamed us…that she blamed us for his death."

Calypso stood up and murmured," I could say you were selfish, and deserve a sharp reprimand, but the truth is, we are all selfish beings. Wrapped in our own pain. We never consider that there could be someone in worse pain then us."

Andromeda nodded softly as she pulled out a sketch pad and flipped through it. she gazed a picture of a human man with rugged, kind features, a crooked smile and roguish eyes. He was in mid-laugh, older with lines of wisdom in his face, but the beauty of compassion gracing his expression.

Beneath that was a title," My Father's Eyes."

* * *

...poor turtle girls...

Please review!


	11. Asleep

Chapter 11

Asleep

Baxter smirked as Hun returned from his attempted kidnapping, taunting," You never learn, do you?"

"Shut up, Stockman, or yer gonna need a major upgrade!" Hun snarled as he left.

Baxter smirked as he went back to his lab. He looked over his shoulder momentarily as he silently entered a secret doorway, making sure it closed behind him. He walked down a dark hall, into a large room.

Lying in a cylinder container, was the body of a human being. They were asleep…in deepest hybernation.

"I knew you'd come in handy one day. Time to wake up," Baxter sneered as he pressed a command into the computer.

Slowly, as slow as the ages of time…the eyes opened.

* * *

please review


	12. Awake

New Chapter! Finally!

Chapter 12

Awake

With a huff, Andromeda finished sparring with Nerissa, sweat dripping off her hair and body.

Nerissa panted," You've gotten good!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes," Duh, I've got a ninja for a boyfriend!"

Nerissa raised an eye ridge," Raphael's your boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since we met." Andromeda chuckled as she toweled off, adding," What about you?"

Nerissa shrugged," I'm not in a hurry, Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded," Oh, right, we've just barely become adults…no need to rush…but if you haven't noticed, Donatello is starry-eyed for Eos, and she's starry-eyed for him, and Daphne's already settled with Mikey, and Mikey follows her around like a starving puppy…which leaves your brother and Leonardo. Since your brother is MINE, what about you and Leo?"

Nerissa snapped," I'M NOT IN A HURRY!!!! Right now, I could care less about what he thinks of me!!"

Andromeda snapped," Like hell you could! Why don't you just admit it?!"

Nerissa snapped," Admit WHAT?!"

"You like Leo!"

Nerissa groaned and snarled," SO WHAT? So what? Yes, I like him, but I'm not rushing to get a boyfriend! What's the hurry? And WHY do you care?!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes," Well, I noticed you've been kinda tiptoeing around him. You seem to be somewhat depressed. I thought that maybe there was a connection. Do you worry that he doesn't like you? Cause he does." Andromeda added with a devilish grin.

Nerissa quivered slightly. It was true, she had been more quiet then usual…but it wasn't just the way the relationships were changing between her sisters and their new friends…her brother's brothers…HER brothers. Ay-yi-yi…

She rolled her eyes and tried to get a leash on the retort that was building in her throat," I don't care, Andro. And it's not your business!"

As Nerissa turned to walk away, Andromeda taunted," Are you really that detached? Or are you just _afraid?_"

Nerissa stiffened and turned around, her blue eyes blazing with anger. She started phasing, becoming solid and then transparent, as her breath raged in short huffs. But she turned and was gone, before she could lose control of her wrath.

Andromeda winced as she muttered," And WHY, for the love of Petros, can't I keep my damn mouth shut?"

***

Nerissa stood on a rooftop, invisible to the eye.

Moodily, she thought," Why, now, WHY is Andromeda concerned about my romantic life? It's none of her business…and there's nothing even there! Leonardo hasn't spoken to me, and I haven't spoken to him, except to ask for guidance in my fight training. That's all!…So why am I so moody? I've never felt this confused before in my entire life…"

She looked down, and muttered," Father, I wish you were here."

***

April hummed softly to herself as she began to close up her shop. She couldn't wait to go out with Casey tonight! She smiled to herself, wondering where he'd take her. He had said it was going to be a surprise, and April rolled her eyes slightly, he was such a kid sometimes…

The bell jingled, and April said," You have about five minutes before I clos-"

She stopped short as she saw Karai, standing there in her doorway. The cruel young woman smiled tightly, "Five minutes is all I require, Ms. O'Neil. Please tell your friends, the turtles, that we have something…something of value to them. If they wish to see it, they must give up their female friends. That is all. Good-night, Ms. O'Neil."

Karai turned to walked away, but April cried out," Wait! What do you have? WHO do you have?!"

Karai turned and smiled bitterly," A man named Horatio Nikki Munroe."

***

Raphael paused as Nerissa walked back into the Lair and he asked," Hey, Rissa, where've you been?"

"Out." She replied testily.

He raised an eye-ridge," Did you and Andromeda have another fight?"

Nerissa sighed," Something like that, but more importantly…I NEEDED TO GET OUT!!"

The hot-headed ninja winced as he realized that Nerissa was like him in many more respects then just DNA. She needed to get out and roam as much as he did…

With this in mind, Raphael hesitantly asked," Do you like Motorcycles?"

Pausing in her steps, Nerissa nodded, smiling," yes, I do. I've ridden a few motorcycles before, and I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself." Her blue eyes sparkled with the memory.

Raphael stood up and beckoned, "Let me show you something."

She followed him, wondering what was on her brother's mind. Since finding out she had a brother, Nerissa had taken the time to try to get to know him. He reminded her of Andromeda in so many ways, and yet, she saw that instead of talking about what he felt, he tended to bottle it in... And that's where he and she were alike.

He took her to the garage and pulled a white sheet off the most beautiful bike she had ever seen.

"Oh…it's so…it's _wonderful_!" she breathed as she gazed at the bike, staying a respectful distance from it, as Raphael lovingly brushed the handlebars.

"Look, Nerissa, This is my MOST prized possession…but if you ever need to get out, you can borrow this. Just…don't hurt it."

Nerissa stared at him, before squealing and throwing her arms around him, "Thank you!!! Oh my stars, Raphael, that is too wild! You're really giving me permission to ride your bike?!"

"Yeah…I hope I don't regret it." Raphael muttered.

She laughed softly," Remember, I'm the one with the level head?"

"Yeah, so's Leo and that doesn't stop him from every now and then doing something stupid." Raphael rolled his eyes.

Nerissa rolled her own eyes, "For the love of Petros, I'm NOT Leo!"

Raphael grinned and ruffled her hair," I never said that, sis."

She smiled at the name.

"Thank you, brother."

Eos poked her head into the garage, 'Excuse me, mon amis, but April is here, and she said she's got some big news that everyone needs to hear."

Raphael and Nerissa followed the raven-haired turtle into the living room, where the others waited.

April was slightly pale as she cleared her throat," Hello, Nerissa, Raphael."

"Hey, Ape, what's up?" Raphael asked," Casey acting like a bonehead again?"

April smiled slightly and shook her head," No…Karai came by my shop. She told me to tell you that the Foot is holding a man named Horatio Nikki Munroe…but I don't even know who that is…do you guys know someone with that name?"

Nerissa froze, Eos paled and Daphne and Andromeda BOTH shrieked," WHAT?!"

Eos quavered," Our father…is alive?"

Andromeda shuddered," no… it can't be! He's dead! We saw him get shot…MULTIPILE TIMES!!!!!" she screamed.

Daphne softly whimpered," How? How can he be alive?"

Nerissa was silent. She was thinking hard…about that night…

She had tried SO hard to forget it…but now, she dredged up painful memories… The gunshots and screams…the smell of fire and gunpowder…

Blood and suffering, guilt and shame as she and her sisters were taken captive…

She looked up, her eyes glowering as she snarled," What do they want?"

April looked at her with sadness.

"They want you and your sisters, Nerissa."

Nerissa nodded tightly," Good then."

Andromeda nodded grimly.

Eos held up a hand," wait, wait, what do you mean, good then? No, no, there's got to be a way we can save our father AND us."

Daphne asked plaintively," How?"

Raphael snarled," Yeah, Nerissa, There's no way I'm letting you just go!"

Leonardo nodded," We'll think of something, Nerissa, but you are NOT just going to give yourself up without a fight."

Nerissa smiled crookedly," What makes you think that I'm giving up without a bleedin' fight?"

***

I have never been so confused in my entire life.

I fully expected to wake in the Underworld, a spirit, no less. Instead, I wake, fully clothed in my flesh, looking up through some sort of glass, which now begins to hiss as it opens.

Slowly, I sit up, and I look around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Horatio Munroe." A cold voice sneers, and I stiffen. I remember that voice…

"You son of a devil! You bastard of Tartarus! How DARE you attack my daughters and myself? Where are they? What have you done?!" I growl, my voice hoarse, good Zeus, it's like I haven't used my voice in years…

"I have not done anything to them…well, not lately." The dark-skinned abomination sneers as I stumble from the chamber I was in.

"You have been healed and kept in a state of hibernation. I thought perhaps you would come in handy if my precious little experiments ever took it to their heads to escape. It was a sad mistake of our's to try to kill you along with the rest of that caravan."

I struggle to comprehend…"How long have I slept?! What have you done to my daughters? Where is my Nerissa? My Eos? Sweet Daphne and fiery Andromeda?"

"You are a poetic man…for living as a fisherman!" the man sneers as two black-clothed and masked men come into the room. They take my arms and I struggle for a moment before I realize how weak I am…

"That's right, come easy and you will see your daughters soon enough."

I squeeze my eyes shut at the maniacal laugh. My daughters, my children, oh gifts of the sea…

Where are you now?

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!


	13. Daring Midnight Escape

song for this chapter is "Ignition" by Tobymac

Chapter 13

Daring Midnight Escapade

Andromeda sniffled sharply as they approached the headquarters. She was trying to catch a scent, any scent that would remind her of her father. So far, she had nothing, nada, zilch.

Eos was asking," Are you SURE this is going to work? The odds are very much against us, Riss."

"It HAS to work… if it doesn't work, then life has no more meaning." Nerissa responded.

Andromeda chuckled grimly, "Strong words, big sister."

Daphne turned and snapped," it WILL work! Damn it, stop being such a wuss, Eos!"

Eos looked at her in utter surprise.

"Daphne, you shouldn't be talking like Andromeda OR Nerissa!"

"Whatever! We're going to do this!" Daphne hissed as they stopped before the building.

Nerissa saw the shadows moving and knew it was almost time.

"My sisters…wish me luck!" Nerissa murmured before she vanished from sight.

Eos shot into the air, and Andromeda took a few steps back, gathering any rage, any fury she felt, at the worry and anxiety that gnawed at her, for her father's safety. Then, she began to run, straight towards the building. The power, like fire, burned in her as she yelled a war-cry.

"HORATIOOOHHH!!!"

Daphne followed behind her, and they broke through the walls. Daphne, slingshot and pouch of stones in her hands, began to whirl the sling, like a female David, as Andromeda shielded her and fought off the soldiers that surrounded her.

The tranquilizers had no affect on her, in her maddened state, and she even bellowed in fury as she felt the prickles on her arms.

Daphne's slingshot was singing as she threw stone after stone, never missing a target.

***

Karai watched the video taping and snorted in disapproval," I KNEW we couldn't trust them!"

Baxter pointed out," If we can catch the one who is not manifesting her powers, then we'll have the leverage we'll need, alongside that of her father."

"But, what if she is bluffing?"

"Believe me, if she knew what she could do, she would be doing it right now."

***

Eos flew over to another building and saw Donatello, waiting for her.

She nodded as she swooped down and carried him away, yelling," Which window?!"

"If April said our best chance was the fourth floor!" Donatello yelled.

"Works for me!" Eos careened through the air like a shooting star, and she turned, as they met the window, crashing shell-first into the building.

She whispered," Okay, Don, now what?"

"Keep going! Further in!"

She nodded, "Righty-oh, cap'n!"

They blew past the ninjas, and Eos dodged arrows and shuriken, asking," Are the others in place?"

Donatello only nodded.

Eos smiled. So far, not a hitch.

Which was BOUND to happen sooner or later.

The only questions were when and how.

***

Nerissa, unseen and unnoticed, raced through the building. She made her way to the lower levels, and quickly, she took out a tool Donatello had given her. a small, effective laser. She quickly sought out and cut through a metal pipe, and Raphael poked his head out," You ready, sis?"

"Brother, I was BORN ready!" she grinned as Leonardo and Mikey came out.

Mikey asked," is Daphne okay?"

"Yes! Now, to your stations! I'll see you in ten minutes…if all goes well!" Nerissa snapped as she turned," Eos should already be there, and Andromeda and Daphne are in place!"

"See you in ten!" Leo called softly as he turned to his team. He radioed Don," Everything going okay?"

"Everything is havok, Leo, so you should be clear to get moving!" Nerissa snapped before disappearing.

The three ninjas were on their way.

***

Horatio looked around, mildly interested as he grumbled," Bloody pit, I feel like a damn fool chained to the bloody wall like this."

Karai turned to him, her eyes cold," Your daughters are proving to be most troublesome…Pray that they make no mistakes. It is your life for any fatal moves they pull."

Horatio smiled tightly," Young lady, let me tell you, if my daughters give your bleedin' master hell, then they are making me proud…they are being who I taught them to be, and my work is done. I can die in peace."

She marveled inwardly," How can you say that? How can you be so calm? They are not your physical daughters, they are not even your kind!"

Horatio chuckled," I was a lonely young man when they came into my life. Every woman I met never gave me a second glance…when they came, I was hardened and a hopeless case. They were just as hardened as me, but what made me marvel was the way they kept together. They were so faithful, one to another. It taught me to hope, to believe in love. A different kind of love then is normally spoken of. And as they grew closer to me, they became my children. And I taught them, I GAVE them everything I had, my skills, my knowledge, my love and protection…but it wasn't enough, was it?" he glowered," They were taken from me, and damn it, I think I was killed in front of their eyes…except I'm alive now, aren't I?"

His bronze glare was heated, his face harsh and steeled, so much so, that Karai felt her cold look whither. He was all righteous fire and indignation, and she only answered, "That was none of my fault."

"No, but this is. You have the power to let me go, to let me see my daughters one last time before I am dead and dust." He responded quietly.

The cold-hearted woman turned her back on him.

His shackles came undone.

The drug had worn off.

Horatio stumbled a little, and to his surprise, he was caught by two pairs of sturdy, strong, green arms.

"Mr. Munroe?" A young baritone asked.

He looked up into the face of a turtle-like Apollo.

"Good gods, where did you come from?" blurted Horatio, unable to believe it.

The other was an incarnation of Aries, it had to be, the fiery eyes and burning expression was so passionate," Shell, you'd think that after raising four female mutant turtles, he'd be a little less surprised."

"Aw, give him a break, Raph, the poor guy's in awe of us!" chuckled a turtle Hermes, who stood next to Aries, with wide, laughing blue eyes.

"We're here to help!" Apollo told him quietly," My name is Leonardo. Can you walk?"

"More importantly, can you run?" Aries cut in.

"I can do better then that, lads, I can _fight._"

Horatio replied with a gleam in his eyes.

Aries grinned, "I like this old guy!"

Horatio snapped," Who are you calling old, you young scallawag?"

* * *

heh, heh, i like their father.

Review!


	14. Plan B

Next chapter!

Chapter 14

Plan B

Andromeda screamed in pain, as someone managed to land on her shell, and locked their arms around her throat.

She bashed herself backwards into the wall, and the guy let her go.

Daphne yelped as someone pinned her down, and she whimpered," Andromeda!"

Andromeda swore as she cut a swath through the ninjas, trying to reach her sister, but they kept coming.

Daphne groaned…she began to perspire as her arms were wrenched behind her.

"No…" she whispered, an unwanted emotion running through her," NO." she said louder, more forcefully, as a memory flashed through her mind…

She was struggling to breathe, the man was choking her so hard…she couldn't move, the shackles prevented her.

_She was desperate for air, her eyes widening…_

_And then, it happened._

_All the hate, all the fear, she focused, looking into his eyes, as she glared._

_He gasped, choking, unable to draw breath, unable to breath._

_He let her go, and she drew breath, but his breath was gone…He would never hurt another person ever again…_

The body pinning hers became limp and she quickly bucked him off, scrambling to her feet. Her eyes were nearly red with rage, as suddenly, men began to gasp for breath.

She tilted her head back, channeling her anger, her hatred, her fear and strife, and Andromeda stared," Daphne… DAPHNE!!"

Daphne snapped out of it, as she heard her sister's bellow and suddenly, men began to breathe in again.

Daphne fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably, as Andromeda swiftly came to her, "Daphne, are you okay? Damn it, answer me!"

"Yeah…m'fine." Daphne responded before her eyes closed.

Andromeda trembled with rage as she picked her little sister up and swiftly radioed Donatello," What going on?!"

"We're okay! Leo and Raphael have your father, and we're leaving now!"

"Copy that! I'm on my way!"

Andromeda raced from the building…

She didn't see the sharp-shooter, take one last aim…

The dart struck her neck.

She sank to the ground.

And lay there, unconscious, as Foot Ninja surrounded her.

***

Horatio nearly choked as he saw Eos and Nerissa and he raced towards them, unable to suppress the gruff tears that spilled like a river down his cheeks.

Nerissa cried softly as she hugged her father, Eos also weeping," Father, oh, father…"

"My father…" Nerissa cried, tears soaking his shirt," Forgive us! We thought you were dead-"

"And so I was…it was you girls, who revived me." he replied tenderly," I was dead. But I am alive…But where are my other girls? Where is Fury and Echo?"

Raphael raised an eye ridge.

"Fury and Echo?"

Nerissia smiled," Andromeda and Daphne. Father, they should be on their way."

Donatello tried to radio them again…but met only with static.

"Maybe they're in need of stealth." Donatello summed up as he suppressed growing worried.

Raphael turned around," You mean they could be in there?! Damn it, Donnie, why aren't they answering? Are they in trouble?!"

Donatello replied, "They haven't radioed for help."

Nerissa groaned," Andromeda is probably too proud to radio for help in any case!"

Eos then replied calmly," Time for plan b."

***

All was quiet in the basement of the building.

Haru hated coming down here. It was dark, damp, and the walls managed to gleam just enough to give an eerie glow.

Yes, he hated coming down here, and cursed his luck for being the rookie go-fer.

As he looked around for the box he had been sent to get, a soft growl rumbled from the darkness.

"H-hello?!" he called out, shaking with fear.

Perhaps he had imagined it.

But he turned and the reptilian eyes of blue fire were not of his imagination.

He fainted dead away.

***

Moving like a ghost, Calypso darted through the hallways. Right now, all she needed was to get to Andromeda and Daphne. If she could wake Andromeda, between the two of them, they should be able to get out of here safely.

As Calypso moved, she paused, as she smelled the female turtles not far from where she stood.

She tensed, hearing footsteps, she flattened herself against the wall, ready to kill, if necessary.

***

Andromeda recovered quickly and gave a sharp yell as she sprang to life, kicking away the men who had been dragging her.

She found she was chained, and her wrath came back full-force, granting her the strength she needed to break her chains. She lunged at her captors and smiled grimly when Calypso joined her in freeing Daphne from her captives.

"What took so long, Cal?"

"I had a date with a superstitious young ninja." Calypso chuckled grimly as she picked Daphne up.

The three mutants swiftly made their way back out of the room.

***

Karai looked at her master.

"Well?"

Shredder smiled grimly.

"Let them go. I have what I want."

* * *

Uh-oh... that can't be good...

Review!!!


	15. Home Tonight

Chapter 15

Home Tonight

Calypso and her sisters made it back to the Battle Shell without any more problems and Horatio stood up, as Andromeda was followed by Calypso.

He stared momentarily at the huge croc-girl, who carried his precious Echo in her arms.

Gently, the croc girl slid the young, pale-haired turtle into the human's arms, and Horatio hugged his daughter tightly, unable to speak and Andromeda choked, "My father…"

"_This is Heaven,"_ Horatio thought," _I'm dead and I've gone to heaven."_

Nerissa stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder, Eos stood to his side, her arm around his neck, and Andromeda kissed his forehead gently, her emerald eyes shining with tears that fell to his cheeks as she told him," It's good to see you again, father."

"And it's good to see you. all of you." he added, with a glance at the four ninja turtles and the croc girl.

Nerissa cleared her throat," Father, these are our new family members. My brother, Raphael and his brothers, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello. And this is our new sister, Calypso."

Calypso nodded," I have heard…much about you, Sir."

He looked at her with a fatherly smile," My dear, if you are my daughters' sister, then I am your father as well, if you so wish."

Calypso ducked her shyly, smiling as her blue eyes twinkled.

Daphne moaned as she came to," Ug, where am I? Oh, I must be in heaven. Hullo, dad, how have you been?"

Horatio hugged Daphne, murmuring," No, no, little one, you are alive, and I am alive. We are alive and together."

Andromeda turned to Eos," Hey, sis, Daphne manifested her power…and it's a bad-ass power."

Eos winced at the bad language and asked," What? What did she do?"

"I dunno, but all of a sudden, her eyes were red, and people couldn't breathe."

Donatello's eyes widened," Oh my gosh…she was causing men to go into cardiac arrest?!"

"Is that what it was?!" Andromeda asked.

"Wait, power? What are you talking about?" Horatio asked gravely, his brown eyes fixed on his daughters," Tell me, my Nerines, what have I missed?"

***

Horatio was grave when Eos finished her tale. Eos bit her lip, wanting to tell them of ALL that she knew, but she didn't dare. She couldn't. What she knew was too painful for her to speak of.

Andromeda rubbed her temples as Horatio shook his head," I failed."

Leonardo cut in," No, sir, you did NOT fail. You can't protect the ones you love always and perfectly. There's only so much you can do. YOU sir, did you best. And they have proven that by the way they have acted. They banded together, they escaped together, and they have helped one another. You did not fail, Sir. You succeeded."

Horatio looked at his daughters, who all gazed back, grim but loving as they nodded.

He choked on tears again," My daughters…"

They all hugged him again, unable to stop. He had been dead in their minds for so long…Hope had fled like a bird, and now it was caged with their souls once more.

Calypso watched them, feeling a slight envy. Here was what she had never experienced before the four turtles girls had come into her life. She smiled bitterly, thinking," _By the river, but they are almost my mothers…they taught me to trust and to live."_

She sighed bitterly as she wondered what it would be like to have a father.

Splinter was waiting anxiously for his sons' return when he heard them before he saw them.

First came Leonardo and Raphael, looking tired but happy. Then came Donatello, tinkering with the radio, scratching his head and muttering. Then, came Calypso and behind her…

Splinter paused as he took in the sight.

Four grown turtle-girls, all grouped around an older man, who was taller then they, strong and gray-haired, his eyes dark with wisdom and light with happiness, his face lined with laughter as he jealously stayed closed to all four of them.

Splinter smiled as Leonardo came forward," we were victorious."

Splinter nodded, contented as the four turtle girls pulled their father towards Splinter.

"Father, this is Master Splinter, the father of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Nerissa explained.

Horatio looked at the rat, no longer feeling surprised. He came to the old one and held out a hand, smiling," It's an honor to meet the one who raised such fine lads."

Splinter cocked an ear at this report as he took the offered hand," And it is an honor to meet the father of such fine young ladies."

Horatio looked slyly over his shoulder," You still followers of Artemis?" he teased.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Father!" while Eos blushed and Daphne giggled.

Nerissa also blushed," Father, you taught us better then that!!!"

Horatio held up a hand, laughing," I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Nerissa cleared her throat," Father, you must be tired, and hungry, yes? Let me show you to the showers, and we'll prepare something for you to eat."

Horatio smiled at her," My Nerissa, you're still as motherly as ever. It's so good to know some things DON'T change."

Andromeda giggled," No, father, some things do not change!"

As the four girls walked with their father, chattering all at once, Leonardo smiled softly, "You know…it's so weird…but this is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Don added softly," It's like, they got a second chance at being a family."

Raphael added," They have their father back…just like we had our father back when he went missing."

Mikey chuckled, "but they didn't have to deal with the aliens…or the space-traveling…or the Triceratons! Ow!" Mikey rubbed his head as Raphael smacked him," Shut up."

Nerissa came back, her eyes quiet as she looked at them, the four ninja turtles and their master and father and she shook her head as she told them," THANK you. if you had not rescued us, taken us in and made us your friends…I don't know that we would have found our father…that he would be resurrected the way he was. Thank you," she went to Splinter and kissed his cheek, her eyes saying so much more then her eyes could.

Splinter smiled, feeling tears prickle in his own eyes as he responded," Nerissa, you and your sisters have nothing to thank us for. You also, played an important part in your father's re-awakening."

She ducked her head shyly," I cannot say it enough. Thank you."

And she turned, to go join her sisters in the kitchen.

Leonardo swallowed hard," What now? They have their fathers back, are they going to…to leave?"

Splinter frowned softly, " That is for them to decide."

Mikey choked, "Wait, they can't just leave! Daphne's just learning how to olley! And I'm supposed to show her an olley fakey tomorrow!"

"Mikey, let it go!" Raphael grumbled, as he turned to go into his room.

***

Daphne voiced the question no one was thinking about.

"Now what?"

Nerissa sighed," We'll do whatever our father leads us to do. I don't know what that will be. But wherever her goes, I go."

Andromeda nodded sternly," I'm with you… But I'd hate to leave." She sighed.

Daphne began to giggled," So, DID he give you any tongue, that first night?"

Andromeda growled," Daphne, do you really WANT a butt-whoopin?"

Eos looked over her shoulder at Calypso, who had not said anything. The croc girl was being unusually quiet.

"Caly?" Eos murmured," You okay?"

Calypso nodded," Yes… I am fine." She replied softly.

"Calypso, you're normally very self-controlled to the point that we can't tell something is going on, but, despite your calm exterioir, you're being TOO calm. What is the matter?" Eos asked, concerned for her friend.

Calypso smiled at Eos' perceptiveness and shrugged," It's really nothing, my sisters. I would like to know how each of you feels right now…besides extremely happy," She chuckled at Daphne's mile-wide grin.

Andromeda paused as she thought about the question seriously.

"I'm nervous about the future. Is father going to want to us move away? Or will we continue to live here? And what about you, Calypso? Are you going to stay with us? It occurred to me that even though you are our sister, you DO have trouble trusting humans…and our father is human."

"He's father to you, so in my mind, he cannot be all that bad," Calypso replied, her facial expression stoic, but her inward parts quivering in uncertainty. She too, was unsure of how living so close to a human man would be, after her terrible past.

Andromeda looked up sharply," Eos, you and Donatello went to talk with Leatherhead, did he mention Calypso at all?"

Eos turned a little pink as Calypso turned her blue eyes towards Eos, waiting for her answer.

"Er, he just wanted to know where she had come from…um, and yes, I think he's got some sort of…_something_ for her. it's not love…more like, curiosity and timidity all at once."

Calypso said nothing.

Andromeda looked at the croc-girl and asked, "So, LH on your mind?"

"Not at all." Calypso replied with a slightly annoyed frown," I'm wondering if maybe…if Leatherhead lives nearby, could we not also? Perhaps your father can find a job, or perhaps we can find some sort of work that does not involve us coming face-to-face with humans. Your father might live with Ms. O'Neil, or perhaps Casey Jones…or maybe they might find a new place for him altogether. We five might try finding another place in the underground to live."

Eos fingered her curls, thinking," Not a bad idea…of course, we won't push Father away so soon after finding him-"

"I did not mean that. Forgive me." Calypso murmured.

"No, I know you didn't mean it." Eos said quickly.

Nerissa sighed," I don't want to move away…not so far away we never see our brothers again."

"Brothers?" Andromeda raised an eye-ridge.

Nerissa looked at her wryly, "yes…because Raphael is MY brother, so the rest of them are as brothers to me. To you, Raphael is your sweetheart, but that makes the rest of them your brothers, Andromeda. Same for you and for Eos."

Eos blushed as she stammered," I am not in love with one of them!"

"Girl, you are." Daphne giggled and sang out,

"_Who you think you're kidding, _

_He's the earth and heaven to you, _

_Try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey we can see right through you, _

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!!!"_

Eos rolled her eyes, "DESPITE what you THINK you know, Donatello and I are just friends right now."

"Uh-HUH!" Daphne crossed her eyes at her sister and Eos snapped," Cut it out!"

Nerissa hid a smile and said sternly," And what about you, Daphne? I thought your namesake was a pure huntress of Artemis."

Daphne stuck out her tongue," _I_ FOUND my Apollo, and I didn't give him the chance to chase me! I'm chasing him!" she giggled.

Eos giggled back, "And he's not exactly running away from you."

Andromeda rolled her eyes," You can say that again!"

Nerissa looked around at her sisters and shook her head. They were almost normal again, even after all that had happened to them. After all these years…

"Remember when we would lie awake at nights and talk about…about our namesakes? And about boys?" Daphne sighed dreamily.

Andromeda frowned softly and nodded," I remember."

Eos sighed," Yes, talking about Greek myths…and wondering that if there really WERE gods, why they couldn't make some guys like us."

Daphne giggled hard," I didn't care. I KNEW someday, our princes would come for us!"

Nerissa shook her head," If you old ladies are done discussing love, how about giving me a hand with this meal?"

Andromeda chuckled," I'm going to try and see if I can find some clothes for father. Nerissa, make sure you prepare him some tea, and Daphne, NO bubble gum!"

Daphne pouted," But, everyone likes bubble gum!"

Andromeda only shot her a warning glare as she went to find some fresh apparel.


	16. Anew

Hee-hee, another twist!

Read on!

Nerissa: Oh please.

Chapter 16

Anew

Elsewhere… five months ago

"Father, do you need more tea?"

The young man asked his father, his fierce grey eyes gentle and concerned as the old man shook, coughing uncontrollably.

"No, my son, you have done all you can." The old man murmured, as soon as he was able.

The young man stood up, pacing angrily," Father, there must be something I can do!"

"There is something you can do, Mars Inferno, my son."

Mars bent on one knee and asked softly," What?"

"Your vision…of Eve…I cannot help but feel that she is real…and she is in need of your help. When I am gone, you must leave me, and seek her. Do not stop until you have found her, my son."

Mars shook with both sorrow and anger," Father…you CAN'T leave me! There's so much more that you haven't taught me…so much more that I want to know!"

The old man sighed," My son, I have given you all I have. It is up to you, now, to live and to gain wisdom. Remember all that I have taught you, my son, and you will sleep easy at nights…never use your gifts for evil, my son. Protect the innocent and pour wrath on evildoers. Always remember, my son, that you have never disappointed me. you made me proud, all your days. Find your vision…she is out there."

The grey eyes began to mist red with unshed tears, as the light died out from the older man's eyes.

"Father? Father?! FATHER!"

The young man screamed as he shook the old shoulders, shaking his head as he let go of his tears, letting them run down his pale cheeks, crying violently as he hugged the still-warm body.

When he had finished crying, he took a deep breath as he closed the sightless eyes and murmured," My father, be at peace. May your reward in heaven be great."

***

The next day, the young man finished digging the grave and he began to carve the coffin. He cried no more, but set to work, his lean muscles rippling under the island sun.

He looked out once or twice into the waves of the ocean and swore," I swear, to you, father, I'll seek her out…Somehow, I'll get off this island, and I'll find her."

By sundown, the coffin was finished, and he lined it with the blankets and pillows his father had slept on in his life, along with a mattress of sand.

Laying his father tenderly into the palm-wood box, he closed the coffin and dragged it to the hole.

He set the coffin into the hole, tenderly and carefully.

The moon had well-risen into the sky before the young man finished covering the hole.

He then built a fire by the grave and carved a headstone.

The sun rose and fell for days, while he crafted a raft, gathered provisions and prepared for the voyage ofhis life.

He left the island three weeks later, never looking back…

***

The island is still there. The Headstone, untouched by man, or animals, is clear and distinct. The words, carefully scraped into the stone, read as follows:

"Oh, that I had wings like a Dove, then I would fly away and Rest" Psalm 55:6

_Here lies Mattathias Keshet_

_Learned Rabi_

_Tender Father_

_Loyal Friend and Mentor_

_1954 - 2008_

"Rest in Peace, my father…"

* * *

You'll find out just what this has to do with our heroes... but first, REVIEW!


	17. Battle Nexus Feud

Chapter 17

Battle Nexus Feud

"Cover me, Mikey!"

"I can't! We're surrounded!"

"AHHHH! No, Mikey! You can't die on me, you little traitor! Awright, OFF with the kid gloves! DIE! DIE FLOOD SCUM!" Andromeda screamed as she furiously clicked on the fire button of the X-Box player.

Mikey's jaw dropped as the redhead managed to save the game AND gain him another life back.

"Whoa…Andro you rock as the Arbiter!"

Daphne pouted," She's just the bloodthirsty type, whether the foes are real or virtual."

Andromeda snarled," You betcha!"

Nerissa rolled her eyes as she muttered," Video-games…why waste time play acting when you could be doing the real thing?"

Andromeda sneered," Said the girl who reads Jane Austen, Emily and Charlotte Bronte, Shakespeare, Emily Dickenson and John Keats."

"So do you!" Nerissa chuckled.

Andromeda blushed and was about to retort when Daphne noticed something," Hey… Mikey, what's that trophy up there?"

Mikey looked up and grinned," That's my Battle Nexus trophy!"

Nerissa sneered," Is that ANOTHER video game? Perhaps a tournament?"

"Well, it IS a tournament, but it's not a video game." Mikey grinned," it's a multi-dimensional warrior's tournament!"

"Um, virtual or real?" Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's real alright." Raphael chuckled as he came in time to hear the conversation.

Andromeda looked up sharply," Seriously? You expect us to believe that you guys participated in a multi-dimensional tournament and MIKEY won?"

"Yeah…join the club." Raphael rolled his eyes and Mikey grinned," You're so jealous dude!"

"Of what?" snapped Raphael.

"Me, the... BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey dramatically declared.

"AND speaking of which, it's nearly time to train for the tournament." Leonardo came into the room, looking fiercely excited.

Raphael turned and asked, "Seriously?"

"I just spoke with Master Splinter. He said that the tournament is in a week," Leo turned to the girls," Will you girls be okay for three days without us?"

Nerissa frowned," You mean we can't come?"

Leo, sensing trouble brewing, raised an eye ridge and responded," Yeah."

Nerissa frowned," Why can't we come?"

"Because you're not warriors." Leonardo replied, immediately regretting the words that left his mouth.

Nerissa glared hotly, alternating between solid and transparent, but unable to voice what she felt as she stormed from the room.

Andromeda rolled her eyes," Not that I care, but if you like her at all, you're not doing a very good job of letting her know."

Leonardo whirled on her," It's none of your business!"

"Actually it is, because she's my sister!" Andromeda snapped as she stood to her full height and glared at him," And let me tell you this, blue-boy, you hurt her and I WILL tear your head OFF!"

Leonardo snapped," I'd like to see you try, hothead!"

Raphael quickly leapt up and grabbed Andromeda before she could make good on her threat.

"Uh, C'mon, Andro, leave the stiff alone." Raphael steered her away, shooting a glare at Leonardo.

Daphne and Mikey bother stared and Daphne exclaimed," Mikey, didja see what I saw?"

"That did NOT just happen…" Mikey whispered back.

Leonardo spun on his heel into the dojo.

Not a second afterwards, they heard Raphael's motorcycle roar as Nerissa stormed out of the garage, revving the engine, her twin blue eyes stormy as a hurricane at sea.

Mikey sighed," Now I've got no one to play with…"

Daphne sighed and muttered," Um, can you teach me? I'm no good at video games…but I'm willing to learn, if it will make you smile, Mikey."

Mikey looked at her, touched. She had expressed her disinterest in video games when she had caught sight of the X-box, but now… just to make him feel better, she was expressing interest.

Mikey took her hand and kissed it, grinning," Dudette, being with you makes me smile. You want to practice skateboarding?"

Daphne nodded as she grinned, her amber eyes shining brilliantly.

Nerissa moodily sat in April's livingroom, fuming," He's such a…a…a _JERK_!"

April closed her eyes, trying to keep back a retort as she listened to Nerissa rant. The turtle girl had knocked at her window and had looked so upset, that April invited her to open up…apparently that had been a mistake.

"Nerissa, have you considered that maybe he didn't mean to insult you? After all…you and your sisters are the only girls his age he's ever met. He and his brothers have dealt with me, and Angel…never with girls who were their age."

Nerissa snorted as she tucked her knees to her chest.

April gently prodded," Nerissa, do you like him?"

The golden haired turtle nodded sullenly.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I dunno. I like him, but it's like everyone is EXPECTING me to be with him…and I don't want to be with him just because everyone's predicting it! Ugh! I hate this…"

April smiled softly as she chuckled, "You're Raphael's sister alright."

Tilting her head to the side, Nerissa sighed," And who am I? For the longest time…Andromeda and I did sort of fight for leadership, but I think it was because we were all we had, that she let me be the big sister… But that doesn't mean I'm like Leonardo." Nerissa added groaning," I'm so confused."

"My daughter, why the hurry?"

Nerissa looked up in surprise as her father came in, smiling gently at her.

"Father, I didn't realize you were there."

"I'm back from my job review. I'm to start in a week."

"Who are you working for?" Nerissa inquired.

"Ms. O'Neil." He chuckled," I met with Raphael's friend, Casey Jones, and he agreed that we could share his apartment; s'long's I help pay rent and don't mind him keeping late hours."

She smiled, but her smile choked a little.

He noticed and April left them as he sat next to his golden haired daughter," Nerissa, do you remember why I named you as I did?"

"Cause you said I was like the sea, a paradox, calm and wild all at once."

"Aye. You have done as I trained you, and kept your sisters safe."

"But, father, that year we were-"

"Don't speak of that time, love, for I failed you as well. You broke out of that bloody hell, and you kept your sisters safe, Nerissa. I am proud of you."

He kissed her forehead, and she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Now, my daughter, concerning this young man, Leonardo… I have not known him long, but I am not inexperienced in the emotions that run through a young man in love."

Nerissa jolted as she looked at him, her blue eyes widening, "Father, he cannot be in love with me!"

"But he is. I've seen the way he looks at you. And though you don't know it, he has done acts of kindness that you have not seen…he goes out of his way to make sure you have what you need without asking, he is reluctant to put you in harm's way…which is why, I believe, he does not plan on you participating in this tournament you spoke of. Not because he doubts your ability to- how does that Quicksilver-tongued rogue put it?- "Kick shell"."

Nerissa laughed aloud, as her father chuckled slightly," My daughter, as I said before, there is no rush for you to be getting a sweetheart and getting married, you are reaching your prime years…but you need not doubt his feelings. He cares for you. And besides…he dares not hurt you, for if he does, ninja or no, I _will_ break his neck." Horatio added grimly.

Nerissa hugged her father tightly," I'm so glad you're back, Father."

He kept his arm around her, his fiery brown eyes misting slightly.

"Me too, my Nerine. Me too."


	18. Vision Of Eve

Chapter 18

Vision Of Eve

I am dreaming again…it is the same vision every night. I stand, in the midst of a sea. I look all around, but I see nothing. Fire is burning in my soul…what am I seeking?

_I dream of Rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_

I hear a low, beautiful melody, and I turn, as a mist rolls all around me. I hear her, but I cannot see her, and I cry out," Who are you?"

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames,_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose,_

_Each of her veils a secret promise,_

_This desert flower,_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more then this,_

I run, towards her voice, the water splashing all around me as I seek out the singer, trying to find her…I have to know who she is…

And in the midst of the water, I see a clearing in the midst…a small, bare rock juts out.

Standing on this rock, a cloaked figure stands, shielded by the cloak so I cannot see any distinctive features.

Suddenly, they throw back the cowel, and I look into a face that is not unlike my own…but her skin is brown, a beautiful caramel color. The armoring on her chest is purest white, like moonlight, and her hair is long and also white. She gazes at me, and I am awed…

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves, in the logic of all my dreams,_

_This fire burns,_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems,_

I move closer, but the closer I move, the farther away she seems to be, as she reaches out for me, her expression full of empty longing, her green eyes bright and so, so innocent…

_I dream of Rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands,_

_I dream of rain,_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above, _

_I close my eyes,_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love._

I find my voice and I yell," Who are you? Please, please tell me!"

Oh, heavens, I HAVE to know! I feel I will die, if I do not discover her name.

_I dream of Rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hands,_

_Sweet desert rose,_

_Each of her veils a secret promise_

_This desert flower,_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more then this,_

She only smiles sadly, as the mist once again rolls around us, and I yell in fury, as I wake, the fire within me burning…always burning…

_Sweet desert rose,_

_The memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of the Fall._

Where are you, my Eve?


	19. Mars Inferno

Chapter 19

Mars Inferno

Donatello continued to study the DNA of Nerissa and her sisters, marveling at the unique mutations that had taken place to cause them to have the abilities they possessed.

Leatherhead helped him, fine-tuning the equipment as they both studied the DNA.

"-And then I had to kill Mikey…only I didn't quite manage, you know? Besides, Daphne was standing in front of him, and Eos told me to just forget about it." Donatello grumbled as he related the demon-possessed-shower-head-incident to his friend, who chuckled softly," Eos sounds like a sweet girl."

"She is…she really is." Donatello sighed," It's weird…she's so poetic, sometimes, and yet, she's honest and frank too. She's way more kind then I could ever be, but she's also…I don't know. Sometimes I think she keeps a lot more to herself then we give her credit for."

Leatherhead smiled wryly as he was reminded of the poker-faced Calypso, who ended up revealing more to him in ten minutes time then she had revealed to her sisters in one whole year.

"Donatello, forgive me for asking but has, has Calypso, ah, talked about, well, about me at all?"

"Not to me, she hasn't, except to ask about your origin, and that was when we first met her." Don saw the look of disappointment cross his friend's face and asked, "Why don't you talk to her, LH?"

"I cannot. She would not appreciate my approaching her."

"Um, Leatherhead, I hate to say it, but you're not being fair to her. You both have more in common with each other then either of you realize. you should talk to her at least."

"I can't." Leatherhead murmured helplessly," What if I say something stupid? Or inconsiderate? I cannot, I CANNOT hurt her…"

Donatello sighed," You're still not being fair to her. I know you don't expect her to fal in love with you just because you're there, but if you don't talk to her, or try to get to know her, she might assume you just don't like her, or are not interested."

Leatherhead looked up at Donatello in surprise," How could she come to that conclusion? What's not to be interested in? She's beautiful, intelligent, kind and loyal. She's patient and… She's too good for me." Leatherhead added, growling low in his throat," You know I still struggle with my temper, Donatello. I cannot risk hurting her!"

"Like I said, LH, you have more in common with her then you realize. The other day, she almost killed Leo, because of a fight that came up between him and Nerissa. I was watching her. she does a better job of concealing her emotions then you do, but that doesn't mean she doesn't HAVE those emotions." Donatello told him," Look, I'm not trying to pressure you, but I think you should at least talk to her."

Leatherhead was about to protest when suddenly, they heard a loud scream.

It was the cry of a man, terrified out of his wits.

Leatherhead and Donatello both bolted out of the subway Lair; racing to find out what was the problem.

***

The man was backed up against the sewer wall, begging," Please I won't do it again! Just let me go, I'll never hurt another girl as long as I live."

The warrior smirked," See, that the trouble with you rapists. You just can't be trusted. You say one thing, you do another. I know your type. It doesn't matter that you've promised never to hurt another girl. You'll be back to doing it tomorrow. which is why your life ends here tonight."

With a jerk, the warrior smashed the butt of his iron harpoon against the man's skull before piercing his heart with the blade.

The burning grey eyes were blazing as he snarled," Burn in hell, you perverted scum."

He paused as he heard a slight growl behind him, and he quickly dove, narrowly missing a blow to his head.

Rolling to a kneeling position, he looked at his attackers…

And stared, his eyes widening momentarily, as he took in what he saw.

***

"Easy, Leatherhead! Hold on!" Donatello yelped as he caught sight of the source of the noise.

A human man, a thug by the look of him, was dead, lying against the sewer wall.

And not too faraway, was a mutant turtle. After meeting Eos and her sisters, by now, Donatello wasn't sure he was exactly shell-shocked.

But geez, talk about a weird lookin' mutant…

The dude was tall, at least 6.7 feet. He had shaggy brown hair, and a sort of choppy braid that reminded Don of the jedi padawans in Star Wars.

But instead of green skin, this turtle had pale white skin, with blocky bronze-red scales that covered his legs and arms and crept up his neck.

He was a giant of a turtle, but his shell was much smaller in proportion, so for this reason, Don assumed, the guy wore loose, baggy cargo-style caprees, which were somewhat tattered and holey.

He gripped an iron harpoon in his massive hands, and he looked quite surprised to see Don and Leatherhead.

Slowly, the turtle growled," Who are you? And By heaven, where did you come from?"

"Just take it easy, big guy, no one's looking to fight." Donatello told him, cautiously putting his bo-staff back over his shell," My name is Donatello. This is Leatherhead. we live here. Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"My name is Mars Inferno. I come from a place long forgotten." The turtle replied, his gaze still wary as he added," Tell me, Donatello, are there more of you?"

"Um, yes." Donatello replied, now growing wary, wondering who the shell this guy was," But first, why did you kill that guy?"

"He raped and murdered a young woman. I've been hunting him down for weeks." The turtle replied flatly.

Leatherhead relaxed slightly as he asked," How did you come to be as you are?"

Mars looked up at the croc and flashed a smile," I do not trust strangers so easily as that…but since we appear to be of kin, I can tell you this; I am alone. Where I come from no longer matters. Where I am going is much more important. Tell me…have you seen a female turtle, with soft brown skin and white hair?"

Donatello stared," What?! I thought you said-"

"I AM the only one of my kind… or so I thought. If you know of no maid like what I have described, then I am wasting my time here."

"Hold on, how do you know there is such a person?" Leatherhead asked, amazed by the steely focus in the grey eyes.

"I do not know…but I will not rest until I have found her." Mars replied harshly as he turned his back on them.

"Wait, Mars, if we DO end up meeting a person like that, um, how would we reach you?" Donatello called out.

Mars paused as he turned and asked," you would help me? why?"

"Because, well, because you're one of us." Donatello replied, thinking," _Don, that was the cheesiest thing to choose to say!"_

Mars smiled slightly," Very well, brother." he paused and then told him," I am searching through this city for six months. At the end of that time, I will leave, and most likely, you will not hear from me again. But I am living by the Hudson River. If you come looking for me, I will find you. That is all you need to know."

And Mars turned and left them.

Donatello blew out his breath and asked, "Whoa, what do think of that?!"

Leatherhead looked down at Donatello and shrugged," Perhaps… we are not as alone as we thought we were."

***

"Are you serious?!" Raphael burst out.

Donatello nodded, as Leo asked," Where did he come from, Don?"

"The poor guy wouldn't say. He didn't trust us, and I'm kinda surprised that he even told us his name."

Eos was thinking, stroking her chin when something seemed to light up in her eyes and she blurted," Delos!"

"Say what?" Nerissa asked sharply.

"I remember…the scientists had an island base in the pacific! It was called Delos, and they had other experiments on this island! Maybe that's where he came from!"

Nerissa sighed," So, just how many of us are there? We've gone from being four, to five, to eleven, to twelve!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath," Geez, maybe the gods heard our prayers and decided to start crankin' 'em out."

Donatello added," That's not all. He said he was looking for a female turtle, with brown skin and white hair."

They all looked at Daphne.

She was absently chewing on a lock of bleach-blonde hair, her amber eyes lazy in her golden-green face when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What's everyone lookin' at?" she asked," have you finally noticed how fascinating I am?"

Nerissa shookher head," No, he couldn't have meant Daphne!"

Eos added," her skin is NOT brown. It's green. golden-green, but green nonetheless."

"Yeah, and her hair is blonde, not white." Andromeda agreed.

Daphne frowned," What the shell is everyone talking about?"


	20. Strangers Like Me

next Chappie!

Eos: About time!

Daphne: yeah! and what the heck kind of power do i have?!

Me: Your power is a paradox, so shut up and let them read!

Andromeda: $%#! author...

Me: Watch your mouth! geez, where'd you get that tongue?

Andromeda: You.

Raphael:*laughs* she's got you there, AKA.

Andromeda:*smirks*

Me:*rolls eyes* Right, what was i thinking? read on!

Chapter 21

Strangers Like Me

Andromeda rolled her eyes," You're such an ignoramus, bleach-head!"

Daphne rolled her eyes," So, I heard there's a new mutant, which seems to be a common thing nowadays, what about it?"

"He's looking for another female turtle," Donatello explained quietly," From the description, it almost sounds like you. Brown skin, white hair."

She held up a hand," GREEN skin. I'm not brown!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE BLOODY SAID!!!!!" Andromeda, Eos and Nerissa all yelled.

Daphne put her hands over her ears," And besides that, though I'm deeply flattered, I've already got a boyfriend."

"Shell ya!" Mikey frowned," Wait, how does he know what she looks like if he's the only one?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Donatello replied," he didn't trust us."

Calypso suddenly asked," Where's Leatherhead? Wasn't he with you?"

"Uh, yeah…he went back home." Donatello replied, startled.

Calypso frowned," Is he hurt? Did the mutant attack you guys?"

"No…Heh, Leatherhead almost attacked him." Don grinned, adding," Mars gave me his location. I'm thinking about finding him, to see if he'll tell me where he came from."

"We'll have to find out after the Battle Nexus Tournament, Donnie. If you want to try to last longer then you did last time, you're gonna have to train harder!" Leo reminded him.

Don's shoulders sagged as he groaned," Did you have to remind me?!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Maybe this time, we won't have any ninja assassins trying to take over the nexus."

"HA! I bet anything I'll beat the pants off everyone again! Cause I'm the…BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!"

Raphael didn't even bat an eyelid. He was on Mikey, pounding into him, as Mikey yelled," OW! Ow, ow! OWCH!!!"

Don and Leo got pulled into the fight trying to break it up, and Eos, Nerissa, Andromeda and Daphne stared at the four boys, Nerissa observing," Boys will obviously be boys."

"You're right of course, Rissa," Eos chuckled," And I'm grateful for it."

***

I have never been so surprised in my entire life.

I suppose one would not expect this to be so. I am a mutant turtle, after all. I lived on an island like Robinson Crusoe and was trained in all I know by an exiled leader like Edmund Dantes.

Wandering all over the world has been an experience. But one I wish to end. My first stop was in Hawaii. Heh, saw some relatives there. The non-mutant kind. Yeah, that's right, I'm a mutant sea turtle. My coloring is a little off though. Normally, the scales on sea turtles aren't so red, like mine are. Part of the reason for my name.

Anyways, I've had a little trouble in hiding. I am tall and strong, from my days of work on the island. So, yes, I've been spotted and hunted, quite a number of times. Few have been my friends and allies, making them all the more precious. The more I see of this world, more I wonder at how humans can stand each other, if they are so disgusted by appearances alone. But not all humans are like that. I know that full well.

I have accepted humans. Not all of them are bad. Not all of them are good.

Too few are truly heroes. My father was such a human. He was banished to the island I grew up on for his political beliefs.

His exile was a quiet affair, and he had no way of escaping. I came into his life nine years after his exile. Yes, he had been on the island for nine years.

Alone.

Maybe this had something to do with his being willing to adopt me as his son. Personally, I don't believe that. I grew to know that man so well. Yes, he was kind, loving and was my teacher but he was also fiery-tempered, outspoken and argumentative. Sometimes, we did not get along, because I inherited those traits…but he was my father all the same.

He taught me academics as well as trained me in Krav Maga, the Israeli art of self-defense, not too mention the ideals of his race. Love your neighbor, do unto others…and an eye for an eye.

But he was getting old…and when he caught that fever…there was nothing I could do. I keep telling myself that. I can't help but feel that there must have been something I could have done to save him… But I must keep my promise to him. He had always been concerned about the vision that I kept having after my 15th birthday.

The vision of Eve.

I do not know if that is her name, but it is what he called her. We knew of no females like me…of my kind.

She is the first. Sometimes, my vision is clouded, like a regular dream… other times, it is so sharp, I feel I can reach out and touch her. She reaches out for me, like she knows me, and yet, I have never reached her. I wish I knew if she was real. Sometimes I wonder if it is my own longing, driving me insane with these visions.

I know one thing; I will never rest until I have found her. If there are others who are remotely like me, as I found out tonight, then surely she must be out there…somewhere. I swear, whatever trouble she may be in, I will do all that is in my power to protect her. I will give my life for her if it comes down to it.

Now, to continue my search for her, perhaps the other turtle I met can be of assistance. He has been here much longer then I have, maybe there is something he could tell me that would prove useful... I doubt it, though, but still, I have nothing to lose.

Perhaps I will go back and ask him about his origin. I know he and the others with him will require my past of me. By heaven, after all I have gone through, perhaps there are worse things to do then to tell others of my kind where I came from. It's just… I have never told anyone my whole story before.

This will be the first…if I DO decide to tell them in the first place. For the first time in my life, I feel incredibly and ridiculously vulnerable. If I tell them, they will have it in their power to pass it on to heaven-knows-who-else. I am not sure I wish to endow this knowledge on people I have just met, never mind the commonality we have in appearance.

Heaven help him, if he means me harm.

* * *

Now you know why this story is called Impossible.

Like? hate? Review and LET ME KNOW!!!!


	21. Trust

Chapter 21

Trust

Calypso wrinkled her snout as she looked at her four sisters, who were cleaning the kitchen. They didn't see her, watching from the doorway, and she chuckled a little as she listened to their gossip.

The four ninjas were in the dojo, training hard. Nerissa was still somewhat sullen about not being allowed to participate in the battle nexus.

Andromeda chuckled as she murmured, "Three days to ourselves…what ought we to do?"

"Good question." Eos nodded.

Daphne chuckled," Maybe we should arrange a date between Calypso and Leatherhead!"

Nerissa groaned," That's probably not the smartest idea, Daphne."

Andromeda nodded, adding," And if you give those two trouble, Daphne, I'm going to beat the crud outta you."

Daphne rolled her eyes," Puh-leeze! Those two are perfect for each other and they're both too solitary to get together on their own!"

Nerissa responded sharply," If it's meant to be, it will be. Don't rush them!"

Eos suddenly blurted," Isn't anyone, like, overwhelmed? I mean, we four have superpowers, there's yet another mutant turtle out there, and Calypso has a chance at love. Has the world gone crazy?"

Andromeda suddenly cracked up.

She bent over double, laughing hard. Eos, Daphne and Nerissa stared at the redhead, who tumbled to her shell, still laughing.

"Um, Eos, quick! Get that straight jacket we ordered!" Daphne nudged Eos.

Andromeda took in breath, explaining between giggles," Are you mad?! The world was always crazy, Eos!"

Eos sheepishly muttered," Yeah, but now, it just got a little crazier."

"Oy vey! You can say that again!" Nerissa groaned.

Calypso pulled out of the shadows, thinking silently. Daphne was not going to rest until she had played cupid. Calypso covered her face with a hand as she snuck out of the Lair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, blue eyes squeezed shut.

Leatherhead paused as he considered the DNA samples. So far, he had categorized the different reactions that the gamma mutations had invoked from the blood of the different turtle girls.

Nerissa's reactions were purely defensive. Her powers were not aggressive; they were for running and avoiding detection.

Eos's power was also defensive, a built-in way of escape from danger.

Andromeda's power, though a defensive reaction, was aggressive. Her body til it was pure, unadulterated strength. enabling her to take hits and more then return them in kind.

And Daphne…hers was by far the most complex. It was all aggression. Her ability to cause cardiac arrest in others was not only aggressive it was severely _violent_. Leatherhead recalled as she had greeted him, her large, amber eyes friendly and warm. Her ability almost went against her own, cordial nature. But…for some reason, as he studied her DNA, he saw something that suggested there was something else in her blood. A different mutation that was still dormant. It had not manifested yet. And yet, what could it be?

The mutant croc shook his head as he placed the different reports in some files and shut down his computer.

"Those poor girls…" he murmured. Though it would no doubt prove useful for them to have their abilities, they had paid dearly for it with their innocence.

"Excuse me?"

Leatherhead was so startled by the tone that he nearly destroyed the table his computers were on with a blow of his tail.

He whirled back around to try to catch the computers as they fell, but missed. His eyes shut and he gritted his teeth, waiting for the loud crash, but he only heard a soft thump.

Opening his eyes, he saw the computer, clutched in the claws of Calypso. She groaned slightly as she set the computer carefully onto the floor and then stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she murmured quietly as she picked up the computer and placed it back on the table.

He swallowed," I, I was not startled just-"

"Leatherhead, you nearly fell over when I spoke. I would classify that as being startled, to say the least." She replied wryly as she inspected the computer for damage, turning to him, she added," I came because I wanted to find out what exactly my sisters are capable of. I have not been able to speak to Donatello about it, because Eos is always hanging off his arm." Calypso added with a chuckle.

Leatherhead tried to calm down. In truth, he was terrified. She was standing there, her expression unreadable except for a slight uplifted corner of her mouth that seemed to express faint amusement on her part.

"Um, yes, Donatello has spoken a great deal of Eos. I do believe he is quite infatuated with her."

Calypso agreed," That sounds about right. So, can you tell me what exactly Daphne is capable of? She has not said a word about what she can do, though it was clear she manifested her powers during the rescue of her father."

Leatherhead nodded," That is understandable, considering what she can do. Under great stress, she had the ability to somehow telekinetically cause others around her to go into cardiac arrest."

Calypso paused as she processed this and shook her head, murmuring," No wonder she did not speak of it."

Leatherhead added," it's amazing to me that her genetic reaction to the gamma mutations produced this violent adaptation, but perhaps, it is because she is not naturally violent that she received the most violent mutation."

Calypso wryly responded," Oh, yeah? So, the gist of it is that, when she was being experimented on, her body adjusted to allow her the ability to successfully defend herself?"

"Yes." Leatherhead replied, awkwardly examining the table. It was chipped in a new place now.

Calypso felt bad for her rather thoughtless entrance, but at this point, she was feeling more awkward then anything else as she asked," So, what do you do all day? I haven't seen you at all around the Lair."

"Mostly, I research different things. I help Donatello with some of his inventions and repairs, and he helps me with mine."

She frowned slightly," If you are so close to your brothers, then, why do you live apart from them?"

Leatherhead was quiet.

Calypso squirmed slightly and added," If it's personal, you don't need to tell me. I don't mean to be nosy."

"You deserve to know. I can't control my temper." Leatherhead growled softly.

She raised a brow.

"YOU? You have trouble with your temper?"

Leatherhead nodded, feeling ashamed.

"But, I haven't seen you exhibit any temper whatsoever! In fact, you seem so… well, gentle." She said quietly.

He looked up.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

She nodded slowly," Yes…not exactly great first impressions," she chuckled slowly.

He nodded and explained, " To tell you the truth, it was a rash act that brought me out. I heard Andromeda and Daphne arguing, and I grew annoyed…only the fact that you and your sisters were NOT human is what made me stop. What brought be to my senses."

Calypso frowned as she quietly replied," You went through something, didn't you? You don't seem to be disposed to violence."

"I have always had a temper, as Michelangelo and his brothers can attest."

Calypso wrinkled her snout as she sat down," So you live alone…because you cannot control your temper?"

Leatherhead felt ridiculously embarrassed for some reason.

She looked up at him," Don't you get lonely here?"

Leatherhead snorted sarcastically," What do you think?"

Calypso stiffened as she murmured," I'm sorry. That was a thoughtless thing to say."

The big mutant croc immediately felt remorse and murmured," No, no, I'm sorry… Do you see now, why I live alone?"

Calypso smiled softly," No one should live alone… I'm glad you at least have brothers, who live nearby."

Leatherhead nodded," Me too. Tell me, Calypso, what happened when you met your sisters? Did it go well?"

She smirked," Depends on your definition of "going well". I was on the run, when they met me. I somehow managed to stumble from Florida to New Mexico. Don't ask me how, because I honestly don't know. I was starving, scared and angry… but I think I was mostly confused. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, and after all I'd gone through, I felt more of a beast then a person. And the hunters were always on my tail. I couldn't shake them. Later, Nerissa found out it was because I had a tracker, attached to my head. I never found it, because of my hair. But, I was looking for a place to hide. There was practically nothing, only sparse brush and a few areas with hills. It was quite misty, when they finally caught up to me. I was hiding, trying to blend in with my surroundings, you might say. Very hard to do when your scales are white and stand out against a dark ground. As I hid, I heard a soft voice call out," Hello, anyone there? I'm a friend, I won't hurt you."

Calypso laughed quietly in the midst of her narrative as she turned her pure blue eyes to Leatherhead's golden ones.

"This made me laugh to myself, seeing as I'm a giant croc and could easily harm a human without a great deal of stress. But at this moment, my attackers found her."

Calypso paused and then looked away, softly continuing," I tell myself that I didn't know any better. But I can never manage to forgive myself for what I did. Or rather, what I did not do. I stayed where I was, as the young girl was held at gunpoint. I thought she was a human, but she wasn't. I found this out as I heard my attacker snarl," Stay where you are, freak." To my complete surprised, however, three others like the girl came out of hiding and completely disarmed the man. They threatened to eat him if he tried to hunt them down and then left him, tied up with a dismantled gun.

Her expression suddenly changed, and Leatherhead realized, with a shock, that he could actually _read_ her expression like a book, as she continued, from this point on. It was like she was opening up…becoming less closed. He listened attentively as she explained,

"I had never seen anything like that before. Those three girls, instead of running, had protected their companion. I followed them, wishing I could be part of their group…but I was afraid they would reject me, especially as I did nothing to help their sister. A few days later, I was once again cornered. And this time, there was no escape for me, as I was tranqued and thrown into a cage. When I woke, however, four green faces looked down into mine. Andromeda warned me not to hurt them, or she'd give me a reason to fight. Eos scolded Andromeda's brash talk as Nerissa told me that she did not expect me to thank them. I was quite ashamed when Daphne made the connection that I was the cause of her being held at gunpoint. Though unintentional, I led my hunters to them. Back then, I was unable to speak as I do now.

She added hastily," I could talk, but I stuttered a great deal, I did not know many words, my accent developed from being around my sisters. I learned fast under their care. I expressed my sorrow and gratitude to them, as much as I could. Daphne had taken a fancy to me. I will never know why, but she demanded that I owed them, and that I should stay and become their sister. I didn't know how the others felt about it, but I felt that at least I had ONE sister. It was enough for me."

She sank into a thoughtful silence. Leatherhead remained quiet as he considered her story. Calypso then continued slowly,

"It wasn't long before I was able to prove my worth to them. I not only helped to find food, but I also helped in fighting against attackers and wild animals. The one who took longest to trust me was Nerissa. She is the most protective, out of the four, and she guarded against me, until one day, I risked my life for them. Then, she put her complete faith in me. It was shortly after this, that we were caught and sold to the Zoo… which is where your brothers come in."

Calypso chuckled wryly," I was so shocked, I doubt that I was even thinking straight, that night, when I met you. I should have sensed you, before you came crashing onto our path."

"And I was not thinking clearly either, otherwise, I would have known that you were not humans." Leatherhead frowned slightly as he asked," So, you grew up…without a family?"

"Yes…you might say that. Before I met my sisters, I had never known kindness. I knew it existed…just not for me." Calypso said wistfully as she looked off to the side. She added with a faint grin," Daphne taught me to look at the bright side of things. Andromeda taught me that not everything is exactly as it seems. Nerissa taught me loyalty and Eos taught me to love life and to dream." She added hastily," Don't get me wrong, I have yet to master these lessons, but I understand them. I just need to live them."

Leatherhead, by this time, had sat down next to Calypso, listening to her story. His sharp mind pondered as he wondered what kind of mutation she had gone through…and what sort of hell she had lived in before she had come to know family.

Calypso took a long breath and looked over at him," so, now you pretty much know all about me, Leatherhead. Compared to what my sisters know, you know enough about my past to write a book."

"Why don't you tell them?" Leatherhead asked softly," They would understand."

Calypso shrugged softly," Somehow, I can't. I don't want them to know."

"Yet, you told me." Leatherhead pointed out, now feeling both confused as well as mildly flattered. She had chosen to confide in him…

Calypso was silent as she thought about what he had said. Finally, she spoke," It's hard to bear a secret. I have grown to become adept at hiding my past. But everyone needs someone to talk to. I'm sorry I burdened you with all this."

"Well, I did ask. And you could've bitten my head off, but you didn't. I am honored that you trust me with your past." Leatherhead told her gently as he stood up and helped her to stand as well.

Calypso smiled, almost timidly, as she replied," as Eos once told me, we mutants must stick together."

Leatherhead paused as he thought about her words," Michelangelo once said something similar to me. That young turtle, Mars, he is also alone."

Calypso wrinkled her snout as she wondered," Where in the name of Hades did he come from?"

"I do not know. He said that his past did not matter. I feel sorry for the fellow." Leatherhead admitted.

Calypso cocked her head slightly and asked," Why?"

Leatherhead replied," When we spoke to him, I felt his distrust. It was so strong, stronger then his surprise. What has he gone through?"

Calypso shrugged," I do not know, but if _I_ could learn to trust, then he can, as well... But I highly doubt it is Daphne he is dreaming of."

Leatherhead frowned soflty as he questioned," But, if it is not Daphne...then who?"

So, here's a chapter that focused more on Leatherhead and Calypso. Calypso would rather talk to Leatherhead on her own then have Daphne set her up for a most embarrassing time. ;)

Review?


	22. Adam and Eve

Next chapter! by golly!!! oh, i Don't own the Song Stranded, Plumb does.

Read on!

Calypso: About time AKA. You appear to have trouble managing your time

Me: Oh, tough talk coming from the mutant who has nothing to do!

Calypso: *Growls and bares teeth*

Me: Or not...

Chapter 22

Adam and Eve

Horatio, cleaning April's store, looked up as his employer came into the store.

"Mr. Munroe, I have some crates that need to be unloaded."

"I'll get right to it, Ms. O'Neil." The older man replied, smiling slightly as he laid down his broom and followed her out the back.

He looked at the crates and whistled," Where did these come from?"

"I went to an auction. I found some very interesting things there." April said wryly.

Horatio began to unload the crates.

As he placed each crate on the ground, he was reminded of his old life as a fisherman. Catching, cleaning and selling those fish… it was a messy business. He laughed silently, remembering how Daphne became a rather prissy thing, despising the fishing business. Andromeda seemed to enjoy it, gutting fish and catching them. The lass, hot-tempered as she was, never ran out of patience when she fished. Her skill had been very great.

Eos, disguised as a human, would barter with those she sold fish to; she had proved to be the best and most hard-nosed at getting a good price for the fish they sold.

Often, they would sell their fish to businesses that imported their fish. He and his daughters would then pack up the fish in ice and crates.

He sighed, missing those days, when he and his daughters were free…

But then, they most likely would not have met the others. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. And Calypso certainly would not have gained her family.

"Ah, sometimes it appears misfortunes happen for a reason," Horatio mused, looking up at the sky, he wondered," By the gods, but I wish I could see the big picture."

"HORATIO!!!!!"

April's voice roused the former fisherman out of his reverie and he bolted into the shop.

April was holding a- what was it? Oh yes, a CD- she was holding a CD in her hands, staring down at it in utter shock.

"Ms. O'Neil? What is it?" Horatio asked as he came to stand next to her.

He froze as he caught sight of the album cover.

The title was called," Stranded".

The artist name was Sibyl V. Deluge.

But this was not what held their attention.

The album art depicted a stormy sea. In the midst of a storm, was a boulder, jutting out like a tiny island; on that tiny, Delos-like island, sat a maiden. But this was no ordinary maiden.

"By the gods, has the world gone crazy?" Horatio whispered.

April shook her head," I don't know…but why… or how… is this even possible?"

"Impossible…that's what it is, Miss. Plain impossible." Horatio muttered," Either someone has seen my daughters and made a joke…or there is yet another poor soul, who thinks they are alone in this world."

***

"_You know it only breaks my heart…  
__To see you standing in the dark,  
__Alone, waiting there for me, to come back,  
__I'm too afraid to show,"_

The singer was unseen. Her band had never gotten a good look at the girl who sang their songs and rocked their world.

_"It's coming over you, like it's coming over me,  
Crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea,  
And I want to be with you, you want to be with me,  
Crashing like a tidal wave,  
__ I don't want to be, stranded, stranded, stranded, oh stranded,"_

Her voice was husky and full of wistfulness, as her hair flew from her face, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears,"

"_These tears are turning me to rust…  
__I can only take so much  
__I know, you're waiting there for me, to come back,  
__I'm too afraid to show, _

"_It's coming over you, like it's coming over me, crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea, and I want to be with you, you want to be with me, crashing like a tidal wave, I don't want to be, stranded, stranded, stranded, oh stranded,"_

She threw back her head, singing out,"

_ I miss you, I need you,  
Without you, I'm stranded,  
__I love you, I want you-  
__-To come back.  
__I'm not afraid to show!"_

The tears slowly fell down her dark cheeks as she moaned, her singing voice pleasantly husky,

"_If it's coming over you, like it's coming over me,  
__Then it's crashing like a tidal wave that drags me out to sea,  
__And I want to be with you,  
__Do you want to be with me?__Cause it's crashing like a tidal wave,  
__I don't want to be,  
__Stranded, stranded, stranded, oh stranded,"_

Her sister, her back-up singer, sang the echoing chorus as Sybil threw back her head and wailed,

"_Oh baby, I MISS you,  
__Oh baby I NEED you,  
__So, baby, come ba-ya-ya-ack!  
__Oh baby come ba-ya-ya-ack!_

Her voice little more then a whisper, she sang,"_ So come back, I'm not afraid to show…"_

"Good job everyone!" Dexter, the recorder, organizer and general technician, applauded as he cut off the recorder, grinning broadly," That was the best song ever, Sibyl! You totally got talent, girl!"

"Thank you!" came Sybil's voice from behind the screen.

Ryan, the guitarist, asked teasingly," So, are we ever going to find out if you're really as beautiful as your family says you are?"

"I don't know Ryan, are we ever going to find out if you have a brain?"

Ryan rolled his eyes as Mara, Sybil's sister and back up voice applauded," Ryan, leave her alone! Isn't it enough her voice is getting us somewhere? We'd never have even gotten a single out if not for Sibby's voice!"

"Yeah, but what if we actually hold a concert sometime, and we're a flop because no one can see her singing?"

"Who cares? We're not sell-outs! We're MUSICIANS!" Mara retorted.

Sibyl's voice wryly added," And besides, you guys wouldn't want me hogging all the attention, now, would you?"

"Of course not. But still, we'd appreciate it if you decided to come out sometime to socialize with us." Stephen, the drummer, added quietly, his cool brown eyes on the curtain where Sybil usually sat when they recorded their songs.

Mara yawned as she snorted," Whatever! Let's get this new album hopping!"

***

Sybil looked around as she stepped into the empty studio. She was tired of hiding what she was.

"By golly, this is worse then being hideously ugly!" she muttered as she replaced her long coat and gloves. Last of all, she placed her helmet on her head as she strode outside. She was covered up thoroughly, and her sister was waiting for her.

"Dija lock up?"

"You bet."

Sybil hopped on the motorcycle behind her sister," it sucks being half-turtle."

"Never mind that, love, you're still my sister. Some day, we'll be so famous, no one will _care_ that you're not human. Sheesh, what is it with the bigots in this world?!"

"I don't know," Sibyl murmured," I'm just grateful that you guys took me in."

"Hey, love, we would'a been total jerks if we had left you to your own."

Sybil snorted quietly as she hung on to her sister.

"You're still dreaming about him, aren't you?" Mara asked quietly and knowingly as they stopped at the headlights.

Sybil snapped," What is it with you?! Why do you want to know?!"

"You keep having th3 same dream, it's obviously a sign!"

"Oh please." Sybil muttered as she looked away," Not in this lifetime."

"I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation."

"Exactly."

***

_NOW,_ Donatello thought, _NOW I'm floored._

This was beyond scientifically impossible. There was just no way. No way in shell!

Nerissa stared as she looked at the album," A female turtle…brown skin…white hair."

"Oh my sainted mother-in-law!!!" Daphne squealed," We have GOT to find her and get her and Mars together!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid cupid!" Andromeda growled," Dream or not, he has no right to force himself on her like that!"

"She looked pretty lonely, doesn't she?" Eos said quietly as she examined the picture.

Nerissa nodded quietly," Yes…she does."

April sighed softly as she looked at the album," the music is good, but mostly, it focuses on longing for love, or friendship, wishing and dreaming."

Eos nodded," She's real. She has to be."

Nerissa added," We have to find her! She must know she's not alone!"

Andromeda nodded," I agree!"

***

"Sir, you should see this."

Agent Bishop stared at the album cover. His eyes glinted as he mused," So…she resurfaced."

"Sir?"

"Agent, I want you to locate this singer. This …Sybil V. Deluge. And bring her into custody."

"Yes sir."

Agent Bishop chuckled as he muttered," Project Eve… you are coming home."

He remembered the other project, who predated Eve. His codename had been Adam, of course, and although slightly different from Eve, he had been a source of pride…until he escaped. He had been so young, but so intelligent. Bishop frowned as he wondered whatever became of Adam… the first mutant turtle.

* * *

Well, anyone wondering why this story is called 10 to the 10,000th power AKA Impossible?

Review?


	23. Eloping!

Chapter 23

Eloping?!

Leo was focused. Or so he thought.

When Nerissa came into the room, his attention was immediately grabbed and held tight by the Nerine.

She paused as she felt his eyes on her and she whirled around," Just what are you staring at?!"

"Nothing!" he growled back. She snorted, "I swear, if you're going to lie, then do a good job at it!"

"I'm not lying!"

"There's another one! Leo, you couldn't lie to save your life!"

"I could so!" Leo snapped.

Nerissa forgot why she had come into the room and left with a huff. Andromeda met her at the doorway and hissed," You get back in there and apologize!"

"What? Why do you care?!"

"Because you two have been avoiding each other and fighting with each other and I'm sick of it! You go to him and apologize at once!"

"I don't want to!"

"Nerissa, damn it, _I_ apologized to your bull-headed brother! Now you go and apologize to the damn ninja already! Before you break his heart, if you haven't already!"

Nerissa groaned," Whatever!" as she turned around to apologize to Leonardo.

At this moment, all hell broke loose.

Daphne and Eos both squealed as they raced into the room and both of them hid behind Nerissa and Andromeda.

Donatello and Raphael stopped short as they looked at Nerissa, who stood, her eyes flaming as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What is going on?" the blue-eyed turtle asked very calmly.

"Um…well, those two over there pained my motorcycle frikkin' PINK!!!" Raphael snarled.

Donatello added," And Eos won't tell me where she hid my coffee maker!"

Nerissa looked over her shoulders at the delinquents, who offered her grins of pure innocence.

"Eos, Daphne, both of you are not only going to repaint Raphael's motorcycle, but you are also going to buy Donatello a new coffee maker!"

"Awh!" Daphne snapped," that's so unfair! All Eos did was HIDE the bloody thing!"

"Well, apparently, the punishment must fit the crime." Nerissa said smoothly as she stepped aside, neatly avoiding Andromeda's admonition to apologize to Leonardo.

Andromeda groaned silently but let it go. Daphne asked innocently," Has anyone seen Caly? I have a special surprise for her!"

Andromeda snorted," making good on your threat to get her a date?"

"You bet! Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Daphne squeaked as she whirled around looking into the pale eyes of Calyspo.

"um, hi! Where have you been, Caly?"

"I took a walk." Calyspo replied wryly," Why?"

A sly look crept into Daphne's face and she asked," Did you walk alone?"

"No."

"Who were you with?"

"The rats, beetles and whatever else lives in the sewers." Calypso replied. It wasn't a lie. Leatherhead had walked her back to the Lair, and he DID live in the sewers…

Daphne's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she said nothing as Calypso added," What did you need me for?"

"Oh you, know, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't eloped or anything." Daphne said sweetly.

Calypso chuckled," Even if I did, Daphne, you'd be the last to know about!"

Daphne's eyes widened as she squealed," Really?! You'd considering eloping with Leatherhead?!"

Calypso rolled her eyes as Andromeda smacked Daphne over the back of the head as she snapped," leave the poor croc alone, Daffy-Duck!"

Eos giggled," Leave it to Daphne to take two and two and get ten hundred."

"Who's eloping?" Mikey asked, coming into the room a little too late.

Andromeda snapped," Me and Raphael are!"

"We are?" Raphael blurted as _he _came in too late.

Mikey's eyes widened," Dude, you're eloping and you didn't tell me?!"

"Raphael's eloping? With who?!" Donatello's eyes were about the size of dinner plates," Does master Splinter know about this?!?"

"Know about what?" Splinter came into the room.

"Raphael and Andromeda are eloping! And they didn't tell us!" Mikey yelled.

Andromeda was slowly turning very, very red, her eyes glittering like embers as her anger mounted and she screamed," EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!"

The room became quiet as a tomb.

Andromeda snarled," NO ONE IS ELOPING! It was SARCASM!!! Doesn't ANYONE in this HELL-HOLE know what frikkin SARCASM IS?!?!"

Daphne started giggling," You're all red, Andromeda!"

Andromeda shrieked," YOU started this, you little insect!" and Daphne vanished as Andromeda gave chase.

Raphael scratched his head and muttered," Huh, women."

Mikey added," Dude, so, you're not eloping?"

"Who's eloping?" Leonardo came into the room.

Eos, Nerissa and Calypso groaned.

* * *

Oh dear... Daphne caused quite a bit of havok, didn't she? and she wasn't even trying!

Review!


	24. Trouble Brewing

Hey everyone, I'm BAAAAACK!

*cough, sorry caffiene rush*

Well, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but, here you go!

Echodex: Dude, i'm sorry about your foot, and i'm glad my chapter made ya laugh! please get better soon, i know what it's like to have a stupid foot injury! oh, yeah, THANK YOU for reviewing!

zane: lol, *blushes* Thank you! don't worry, nowadays, dude works both ways, although if you wanna be picky, i'm definitely a dudette and proud of it! thanks for the fully awesome review!

Nerissa: You really haven't grown up, have you?"

Me: If i had grown up, you wouldn't be here!

Daphne: She's got a point there

Nerissa: You're siding with her?!

Calypso:*to reader* never mind them. please, by all means, continue.

Chapter 24

Trouble Brewing

The Elite ninja, Cronos, lay back as he was strapped to the table.

Baxter looked at him," This will be uncomfortable."

Cronos gave a smirk," Bring it on."

The cyborg turned back to his computers and swiftly downloaded the program. The Elite ninja was lowered into a containment field. Needles were lowered to his skin and they pierced his skin.

He groaned slightly as the needles pierced all the way through to his blood stream…and then, the programmed DNA was introduced.

He twitched, as a tingling spread through him… and then, he screamed in intense pain…

***

Nerissa snuck out of the Lair, darting glances over her shoulder as she snuck out. She raced down the tunnel, leaping onto the ladder and, cautiously, she became invisible and phased through the manhole. It wasn't hard. She was very angry. She and Leonardo had had another fight. After a nasty little spat about an accident that had occurred when the two of them had collided around a corner, Nerissa had smacked him across the face, called him a son of a B. Then, he had given her a sharp retort about her manners, and how she wasn't being fair to him. She had responded with more hot language, upon which he snarled that she was worse then Raph.

And that… _that_ was when she lost control and _socked_ him. Except he had ducked, catching her wrist with his hand and using her momentum to knock her to the floor. Except, she brought him down with her, upon which their snouts had touched, in much the same manner that had happened between Don and Eos. Nerissa had snarled and pushed him off, storming off.

As Nerissa now stood on the rooftop, alternating between translucent and solid, she heard a voice in her head,"_ You know you like him. You're just afraid he'll break your heart… like Adrian did."_

She fought back tears, snarling," No way. I am NOT scared!"

… "_But you are." The voice insisted," Why do you think you react so defensively around him? And not only that, but you're jealous. Hell, even that Turtle, Mars, has someone. He's got that dream girl. Calypso has Leatherhead, Eos has Don, Andromeda has my brother… I want Leonardo… but I don't want to get hurt. Damn it, why am I so stupid?"_

The tears poured down her cheeks. She lowered her head, swept over by memories.

"Excuse me."

She whirled around.

The sea turtle stood behind her. Good god Zeus, he was HUGE. She was looking up at him, feeling ridiculously intimidated.

She kept her head high," Are you Mars Inferno?"

He nodded," I don't suppose you're a friend of Donatello's?"

"I am. My name is Nerissa Munroe," She smiled faintly.

He raised an eye ridge," You are crying. Has someone hurt you?"

She shook her head," No. And frankly, it's none of your business."

He chuckled a little," I did not mean to pry."

She suddenly blurted," Why is it you men have such big egos? You thinjk everything should be easy, and that you have only to beckon and us females will come running!"

His eye-ridges shot up slightly as he interrupted," Do not lump me with whoever your real complaint is. It is true that we males tend to be proud. I was raised to be proud of who I am… but I know when I am wrong, and I TRY to be humble and unassuming. We men might complain that you females are far too emotional. But this is where we need each other." He added with a soft laugh," That is why Adam needed Eve."

Nerissa was slightly taken aback by the wistfulness in his voice and she responded," Why am I even talking to you?"

"Doesn't misery love company? I was glad to be here, sister. For truly, you have made me your brother, by confiding in me. If you ever need a friend, you have one in me."

And he was gone. Nerissa blinked for a moment and she rolled her eyes," I'm such an idiot!"

Still, she felt cooled off, and slowly, she made her way back to the Lair.

***

Mars frowned softly as memories assailed him. The small debate between him and the female turtle had stirred memories of his father. Though he and his father had been close, they were both sharp-tempered, resulting in many fights that ended with Mars gaining the quick thinking of a politician. He chuckled softly as he remembered the day he had first had his vision.

Mattathias had noticed his quiet, almost agonized expression and had questioned him until he had all the details of the dream. It was then, that Rabi Keshet had decided that it was no ordinary dream… it had to be a sign of some sort, a message, bottle in a dream.

As Mars darted through the shadows, staying out of sight, he reflected on the dream once again… and wondered where she was.

***

The good-byes were short.

Daphne, bawling like an infant, perked up when Mikey told her he'd be thinking about her every minute.

Andromeda threatened to murder Raphael if he got himself killed, and Eos told Don she knew he'd outdo himself this time.

Nerissa smirked as Splinter added," Nerissa is in charge. I want all of you to stay here, and limit your visits to April's apartment."

"Yes, Master Splinter," the five mutants responded.

As the five ninjas turned and left, Calypso murmured," Heaven help us all."

***

Leonardo couldn't shake the feeling as they walked through the portal into the inter-dimensional world of the Nexus. Someone was following them. He looked over his shoulder before Raphael asked," You okay bro? Getting' cold feet?"

Leo glared as Mikey boasted," I'm not! We did this three years ago and it was a total breeze!"

Don reminded Mikey," You won by accident, and then got challenged to a rematch!"

"Which I totally OWNED!!!" Mikey bellowed… before getting 'owned' by Raph, who tackled him to the ground.

"Looks like the tournament has started early," a voice behind them observed. Leo smiled as he saw his old friend, Usagi, and greeted him.

They did not notice a pair of malicious eyes, watching from a distance.

As the six warriors walked towards the citadel, Usagi immediately noticed how quiet and troubled Leonardo was. The blue-masked ninja, although usually quite calm and composed, actually seemed withdrawn, as though something weighed heavily on his mind.

Mikey had also become unusually grim.

"What's wrong, Mikey? You afraid someone's gonna beat the shell outta you, like I just did?" Raphael grinned diabolically.

Mikey grinned," You're just jealous cause I totally beat you and I became the…. BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!!!"

Don rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath," Biggest mouth in the multi-verse."

As Mikey went on, and on… And on, the others suddenly paused and their eyes widened.

Donatello cleared his throat, and when that didn't work, whispered," um, Mikey…"

Mikey bragged," You're lookin' at the biggest, baddest, strongest, bravest, awesomest, coolest-"

"YOU are the battle Nexus Champion?"

Mikey swallowed hard as he was enveloped by a _huge _shadow.

He turned around to face a warrior BIGGER then Kluh!

The guy had a dozen eyes, all over his body, tusks sticking out of his mouth and no hair. He was humanoid in form, except for all those huge, unblinking eyes….

"I am Argos." The monster growled," And I have come to take your trophy and title! Such a one as you does not deserve the trophy you bear!"

Leonardo stepped in front of his brothers, looking at the giant warily," You'll have your chance at the title, the same as everyone else. Now if you'll excuse us!" Leo pushed his brothers past the monster, hearing his final taunt," we'll see who becomes the next Champion!"

Mikey looked over his shoulder and squawked," He's gone!"

Usagi muttered," Keep moving. I heard about that one. He is a shape-shifter from a universe that is known for its darkness."

Raphael snapped," Then what the heck is he doin' here?"

Usagi shook his head," That's as much as I asked. I still don't know."

Raphael rolled his eyes," Just great."

Usagi added," Another warrior has joined. Her name is unknown, and she is reffeered to as simply," Goddess. I have seen her… she always wears a mask, and no one has ever seen her face."

Don looked at him in surprise," She's a girl?"

Usagi chuckled wryly," Yes, Donatello. There are female warriors, as well as male warriors."

Leo, for some reason, felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered Nerissa, arguing about how much she wanted to join. He had told her no… and it wasn't just because he felt it was too dangerous. He didn't want to see her get hurt…because he loved her.

He gritted his teeth and his thoughts darkened as he wondered," _Why can I never keep my head when I am around her? I always lose my cool, and I only push her further away. I love her… She's the most stubborn, wild-tempered, cool, sweet, beautiful,-"_

"Leonardo?"

Leonardo was snapped out of his thoughts by Usagi, who asked," What is on your mind?"

"Ah, nothing." Leo responded, unwilling to reveal just what was on his mind.

Usagi just gazed at him with an extra intensity that clearly said," I don't believe you."

Leo forced a smile and said," Really, it's nothing that's important."

Usagi gave a curt nod," I do not believe so, but I will let it go. However, if you need someone to listen, my ears are open."

Leo put a hand on his friend's shoulder," I appreciate that, Usagi."

***

Mars watched the streets carefully before dashing across to the other side, unseen and unnoticed. He had noticed a masked man break into a small side-door and was determined to set to right whatever was going wrong.

As he listened cautiously, he heard the sounds of coins and cash, being poured into a bag. The turtle felt silent rage that steeled him as he watched the masked thug slip back out and stepped forward," Is it not best to leave no witnesses of your crime? Come and try to silence me, thief!"

The huge turtle tensed as the masked man turned about and swung at him. Mars chuckled as he dodged the hits with ease and then struck out.

He bit his lip in pain. The man's stomach was like rock.

The thin, masked thug began to laugh as Mars snarled and tried to hit him again, ignoring the tender bruises that began to form on his ham-sized fists. Suddenly, the man caught one of his wrists and flung him against the wall.

Mars snarled as he tried to get back up, when he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was beaing sliced in half and set on fire… oh, heavens, it hurt!

He managed to let loose a blood-curdling scream and it was as if he was released from his pain, as the mask man suddenly vanished. Light flooded into the alley, but the turtle had already stumbled away. He moaned softly as he wondered," By heaven, what did I face?"

* * *

Uh-oh.

so, like? hate? review and LET ME KNOW!


	25. Familiar Brawl

Dun du dun! next chapter!

Thank you so much, reviewers, you truly make my day when you leave feedback! *hint hint*

Nerissa: You are pathetic!

Me:Whatever.

Chapters 26

Familiar Brawl

Before the Battle Nexus started, Leonardo tried to find Ue-Sama, the young lad who had been the Ultimate Ninja. The young boy was nowhere to be seen.

As he headed back to regroup with his family, he heard a strange, yet familiar voice call out," Leonardo?"

Turning, he started in surprise as the Daimyo's son ran towards him. Leo was shocked to find that the young boy appeared to be his own age, a mature young man. He was grinning broadly," Do you remember me?"

"Ue-Sama?"

He nodded, chuckling," I have changed much, have I not? You, however, seem to be the same!"

Leo chuckled softly," Yeah, pretty much."

Ue-Sama added," Have you heard about the female warrior that has joined? I have sparred with her before. She is amazing!"

Leo cocked his head," Really?"

Ue-Sama chuckled," She is so well-covered, I wonder if she is truly very ugly, or very beautiful. You can tell she is female by her siren-like voice."

Leo raised an eye-ridge," Are you in love?"

Ue-Sama shook his head, grinning," Not with her. She is far too arrogant for my liking, thought she is an honorable fighter."

Ue-Sama added," I hope I will not have to face you in the tournament, but if I do, beware, for I have changed much from the last time we saw each other!"

Leonardo grinned," Yeah? Well, I've learned a trick or two as well, my friend."

The two laughed as they made their way to the arena.

***

Daphne, headphones on and skateboard in hand, continued to practice the tricks that Mikey had taught her. She was learning quick, though she did suffer from bruises and scratches.

Eos was paying a few bills for their father, making sure the budget came out okay, while Andromeda wrote in her new sketchpad. The redhead was actually doing sketch after sketch of her boyfriend, Raphael, obsessed to no end, though she would never admit it.

Eos sighed, as she remembered a conversation they had all shared a few days ago, before going to bed…

*flashback*

"…And then, things got pretty quiet. I think he wanted to kiss me, and hell, I wanted to kiss him and what ended up happening was we awkwardly just backed away and came back," Andromeda grumbled," Now, it keeps playing in my head, and I'm beginning to think I should have just kissed the bastard!"

Calypso chuckled," And to think, you proclaimed you hated him when you two first met!"

"I did hate him…I hated to love him." Andromeda retorted.

Daphne sang," Can't you feel the looove tonight?-OW!" Andromeda smacked her over the head and snorted," You're such a sap, Daphne!"

Daphne rolled her eyes," Whatever, brick-head!"

Andromeda quietly sneered," Who are you calling brick-head, you floozy?!"

"Well, you just missed an opportunity to kiss your guy! That's pretty brickheaded!"

Andromeda gave no warning. Not that Daphne needed one, she was already racing outside, yelling," Help me!!!"

Eos turned to Nerissa," So, has father found out anything on Sybil Deluge?"

"No, not yet. He's and April are still trying to get in touch with the band. No one's returned phone-calls."

Eos frowned," That doesn't sound… normal. I'd say the chances of the girl being a mutant just tripled, if they're trying to hide her."

Nerissa nodded in agreement," You're right."

Eos looked over her shoulder and saw that Andromeda and Eos had gone elsewhere. Calypso had taken off after them, to attempt to keep Andromeda from killing the feckless Daphne. Turning back to Nerissa, Eos asked in a low tone," So, what about you and Fearless?"

Nerissa snorted," I'd rather not talk about this right now!"

Eos snorted back," You're either not being honest, or you're kidding yourself. And either way, you're doing more damage then good. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

Nerissa snapped," I'm just not ready, okay?!"

Eos shrugged," I know you better then that. I think you're just scared, Nerissa."

Nerissa rolled her eyes," Say what you like."

Eos took her sister's shoulder," Nerissa, please, listen to me. I've been watching you, and Leo. Every time you come into a room, his eyes are on you. But all the arguments are started by you."

Nerissa became slightly transparent and Eos knew there was _something_ very wrong. But all Nerissa would say is," It's none of your business, little sister," and turned away.

Eos sighed slightly in sympathy and murmured," What has happened to you, my sister? You never used to shy away from love before."

*End flashback*

Eos sighed again and wondered what had happened to Nerissa, to make her push away the chance at love. The dark haired turtle knew it had nothing to do with Leo being cruel or unkind. They had had fights, where hurtful words were exchanged, but she always started them, and she finished them, too.

Now, as Eos resumed the budgeting, she murmured," Pain has no recollection of where it begins…"

***

Leonardo was surprised at how focused he managed to stay, even distracted by thoughts of his problems with Nerissa. It wasn't long before he was back to where he had ended, three years ago, when the Ultimate Ninja and Draco had nearly assassinated him, three years ago.

He smirked as he faced a smaller warrior, who stared up at him, scowling," Yer gonna kick my ass, aren't you, turtle?"

"It's what this whole thing is about, isn't it?" Leo chuckled, as he dove forward, attacking the smaller warrior, who wielded an ax.

"True, that." The dwarf grunted. He was surprisingly fast AND resilient. Every blow that Leo landed didn't seem to impact him very much. Leo kept testing his limits, careful to keep his guard up.

***

Raphael scowled as he faced off with Genisuko.

The rhino-like samurai chuckled as he smirked," You're no match for me, Ninja, so why don't you just-"

Raphael leapt to the attack, aggressive and determined.

As the two fought, Raphael wouldn't admit it, but Gen was good.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for you, eh, Ninja?" Gen snorted with laughter, his conceited smile sickening the turtle.

A thought of Andromeda came into his mind, her sweet smirk, her flashing eyes and her beautiful, jazz-accented voice, bringing him a fresh surge of adrenaline, as he snarled, "Don't count on it!" and suddenly, Gen found himself not only weaponless, but about to receive a killing blow.

Raphael smirked, as he stood, victorious.

***

Mikey sat, bummed as he muttered," Man, I can't believe I got the shell beat outta me… again!"

Donatello sat by him, chuckling," I lasted longer then you, _Champ_."

"Shut up, Donnie." Mikey muttered.

Don pointed," Look! There's eight contestants left! Raph and Leo are almost in the finals!"

Mikey grinned," At least I never had to face that monster, what's-his-face?"

Don peered closer, before observing," Hey, do you think that's the new warrior that Usagi mentioned? The girl?"

Mikey looked, shielding his eyes," I don't know. One thing for sure… that's a lot of black clothe!"

It was true. Head-to-toe, the figure was clothed with black, making it impossible to discern whether they were male or female. Mikey sighed," I wish Daphne was here."

Donatello rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his hands," Yeah, I wish Eos was here too."

***

Leonardo found himself face-to-face with Argus. The many-eyed monster that had threatened his younger brother. He gritted his teeth as he heard the giant taunt," You have to know that you cannot win this battle!"

And just like that, the monster suddenly changed form… from giant and grotesque, to the shape of his Master.

Leonardo responded," You will not deceive me, Argus! I know who my friends are!" as he rushed forward, testing his enemies' mettle.

***

Raphael groaned," You're kidding me!"

Before him stood the warrior Usagi had told them about. He couldn't see her face, or even her eyes.

Brandishing his sai, he taunted," I'm sendin' you back to your dolls and dress-up clothes, little girl!"

The black-clad figure gave no answer as she whirled a simple bo, like Don's. Raphael rushed headlong at her, leaping over the swipe she gave and landing a blow to her shoulder.

She gave a small grunt, but managed to duck his next blow and cracked the bo against his knee. He gave s solid curse as he snarled," Okay, off with the kid-gloves!" furiously following through with each attack.

Fluidly, she ducked each strike and danced around him. Raphael realized she was trying to make him waste his energy, which made him slow down, forcing her to make any attacks.

He was surprised at her stamina, and he observed," I take it you've been practicin' a long time, eh?"

"You have no idea." Came the muffled reply.

He was shocked… SHELL SHOCKED when she suddenly swept his feet out from under him and he found himself on his shell, her bo at his throat.

He vanished before she could strike, and he was in the box with Mikey and Donnie.

"Aw, shell!" Raphael grumbled.

Mikey began to grin.

"Dude, you got PAWNED by a girl!"

Raphael snarled as he tackled Mikey. They both tumbled to the floor, and Don sighed, "Some things never changed."

Quite abruptly, Argus appeared in the box with them. His golden eyes blinked furiously, as he snarled," No… It cannot BE! NO!!!" he roared.

Mikey snickered," Hey look! Big and ugly lost! To a puny turtle no less!"

Don whispered," Um, Mikey,"

"The big oaf could make it to the semi-semi finals, but he couldn't outlast a single turtle warrior!"

The giant glowered silently before abruptly leaving the box.

Don rolled his eyes," Mikey, do the words 'Exact Revenge' strike terror into your heart?"

"Um… no, not really."

"I thought so." Donatello snickered.

Raphael growled softly as he muttered," I didn't like the look in ANY of that guy's eyes!"

Mikey shrugged," What's he gonna do? _Glare_ a hole through us with all those eyes?"

Don suddenly choked," Guys, check it out, Leo's in the FINALS!!!"

Raphael craned his neck and stared.

"Oh shell… he's facing that feminist!"

Mikey belted," C'MON LEO, DON'T LET A GIRL BEAT YOU LIKE SHE BEAT RAPH!!!!!"

Raph snarled as he whacked Mikey over the head.

***

Leo swallowed hard. He had never imagined he'd actually make it this far. Only one more fight, and he'd be the champion of the multi-verse!

As he looked at his next opponent, his blood seemed to run cold. The female warrior… she was standing in front of him. Completely clothed in black, he could see no distinguishing features about her. She was tall as he, but beyond that, nothing.

He spoke aloud to her," May the best warrior win."

A slight inclination of the head was his only response as they circled each other. Finally, they began their fight.

As Leo whirled, trying to get past her defenses, which were very good, he noticed she seemed very hesitant about returning any of his attacks and he used this to his advantaged, though he didn't like to. He wanted, he HAD to win this…

Suddenly, she gave a small cry and pushed him back. He heard a small _zip_ and a feathered dart landed in her shoulder. It pieced through her clothes and she vainly tried to pulled it out, but staggered.

He caught her as she stumbled and he picked her up as she became limp.

"SOMEONE! HELP!" Leo shouted as he tried to listen for her breath, catch sight of a rising or lowering of her chest.

***

As the female was lowered to a pallet, the healer very gently took off her mask.

As the mask fell away every warrior there stared in wonder and marveled at her beauty.

"Such hair…"

"Her skin is flawless!!"

"The shape of her eyes is exquisite!"

"Such a graceful neck…"

And suddenly, they all heard a loud, agonized wail," NERISSA!!!!"

* * *

Yes, the mysterious warrior was Nerrissa. big surprise huh?

So, like? hate? Review and LET ME KNOW!!!!

And for those of you who have been reviewing... THANK YOU!!! *gives cyber-hugs*


	26. Water Under The Bridge

Yay! reviews! (writer does happy dance)

Well, here it is, the next chapter! dun di di dun!

Chapter 28

Water Under the Bridge

Leonardo had pushed past the small crowd and cradled her, sobbing out," Nerissa! Please, Nerissa, no! No!"

The healer spoke slowly," You know her?"

"Yes, I know her! Can you help her?!" Leonardo demanded.

"Let me try." The healer spoke softly as he tore back the cloth from her shoulder.

The puncture wound was red and swollen.

He closed his eyes as he tried to discern what poison had been used on her.

"Ah, the poison will run through her system. It will not kill her, for not enough was introduced for that. All the layers of cloth she wore protected her. But it will only be through her own accord that she will wake up."

Leonardo swallowed hard as he asked," Who did this?"

The healer looked grave as he responded," The poison comes from the dimension that Argus came from… there are two conclusions. Either someone framed him… or he tried to murder her."

Leo shook his head," No… she pushed me out of the way of the dart. Someone tried to assassinate me…again," Leo put a tender hand upon her forehead and sighed heavily.

The healer looked down at her again before observing," Someone must find Argus and question him."

Leonardo looked up as Raphael suddenly raced into the infirmary, gasping," Rissa!"

The hot-headed turtle knelt by his sister and demanded," What the shell happened? How the HELL did she get here? When did she join?"

Leonardo replied softly," I'm going to ask her when she wakes up… but for now, I've got a score to settle with four-and-then-some eyes."

Raphael snarled," Oh you do, do you? I'm coming with you!"

"No, Raph, this is something I need to do!"

"Why? She's my sister!"

"Damn it, Raph, I _love her_. And it was me Argus was trying to kill! Don't you get it?"

Leonardo growled.

Raphael saw the fire in his brother's cool, golden eyes and slowly nodded," K… I'll stay here with her."

"Thanks, bro."

"Hey, Leo?" Raph called as Leo turned to leave. Leo paused.

"Kick his ass for me, will ya?"

"Oh, count on it." Leo growled as he left the building.

Raphael knelt by his sister and muttered," You idiot, why didja step aside for Leo? Unless… you really do love him."

He softly drew a strand of hair away from her face, and muttered," C'mon, sis… don't die on me now. I just met you, damn it!"

***

Leonardo met Usagi and Ue-Sama as he searched for the hundred-eyed giant.

Usagi looked grave as he responded," I have not seen him, Leonardo-san."

Leonardo growled," Why was that jerk even allowed to compete?"

Ue-Sama responded quietly," I can tell you. But you must let no one else know this."

The two warriors listened up as the Daimyo's son quietly narrated," Argus was a respected friend of my father… until he was banished from his home. He had loved someone he was forbidden to love… and as a result, she was slain, and he was banished. He was forced to take up company with evil entities… and he has become much changed. My father does not want to banish him, but he has become worse and worse over time."

"All that in three years?" Leo asked in surprise.

Usagi responded," Different Dimensions may have a completely different time from others."

Leo didn't even TRY to think about that one as he asked," So, how do I find him?"

Ue-Sama responded quietly," I can help with that… But Leonardo, you will not be allowed to punish him. Only my father can do that."

Leo snarled," Just find him before he escapes!"

Swiftly, Ue-Sama took out the object used to summon the Gyogi and it wasn't long before the transparent entity appeared.

"Take us to my father's mirror." Ue-Sama commanded," And let him know that Argus has attempted to assassinate Leonardo."

"As you wish, young master."

A bubble of water rose up over them, before melting back into the floor. Leo looked around the room they now stood in. a pool of water stood at their feet. Ue-Sama solemnly stood before it as he mumbled words that Leo could not decipher.

They waited and soon, the clouded water cleared and showed the image of Argus. He was about to escape back into his own dimension.

Leo snarled," He's escaping!"

Ue-Sama smiled as he declared," Watch."

The Gyogi suddenly appeared in the image and trapped him in a force field, unexpectedly apprehended the monster.

Leo was stony-faced as he asked," What will your father do with him?"

"I do not know… rest assured, Leonardo, he will pay for what he tried to do to your friend." Ue-Sama said quietly.

Leo frowned as he asked," When did she join anyways?"

"Shortly after the last fight. She found this place with the council of an old warrior who used to be part of this place. An Old warrior named Quicksilver."

Leo made a note to ask Nerissa all about it when she woke… oh shell, _would_ she wake up?

He felt his stomach churn, and repressed a groan of despair.

At this moment, the Daimyo appeared, along with the prisoner and the Gyogi.

"He is guilty. He has confessed to have tried harming you, Leonardo," The Daimyo declared.

Leonardo looked the giant in the eyes…well, the two eyes that were in his face, anyways, and declared," In your haste to get even with me for beating you fair and square, you have harmed an innocent _young_ woman. Are you so far gone that you feel no remorse for that alone?"

The eyes glared hatefully at him, but the giant kept his mouth firmly shut as the Daimyo continued," He will be banished to a place where he will never be able to access the Nexus again."

Leo nodded curtly as the Daimyo, Gyogi and Argus disappeared.

Usagi looked at his friend who softly declared," I'm going back to the infirmary."

"May we accompany you?" Ue-Sama asked.

Leo forced a smile," Thanks guys… but I'd rather go alone, if that's okay with you."

Usagi responded gravely," We will not be far, if you need us."

Ue-Sama nodded.

Leo smiled genuinely this time," Thanks, I appreciate that."

***

Raphael was still sitting by Nerissa's side, along with Splinter, Mikey and Donnie when Leonardo came into the room.

Splinter looked at him gravely," She is healed, but her mind is tormented."

"By what?"

Raphael grunted," We don't know. She won't let us in."

Leo raised an eye-ridge," What?!"

Splinter corrected," Raphael and I tried to reach her consciousness through meditation, but she would not speak to us. She has placed a hard shield around herself."

Leonardo gazed down at the unconscious girl. He felt a silent resolution within his soul as he asked softly," Can I try?"

Splinter nodded and stood up.

"We will wait outside."

Mikey didn't offer any wisecracks. Surprisingly, he was as grim as the rest of them.

Leonardo slowly sat down next to Nerissa and gently took her hand in his. His eyes closed, and he breathed, in… out… in… out…

***

Leo seemed to open his eyes. He stood in a dark void.

He felt cold, and shivered as he called out," Nerissa? Are you here?"

A low, convulsive sob reached his ears, and he heard her low moan of pain.

"Nerissa?"

He walked further into the darkness, and suddenly, a pale shaft of light lit upon a cold, hard, metal box. He walked to it, and listened.

The sobbing came from within the box.

Softly, he called out," Nerissa?"

"Please, go away." Her muffled sob echoed softly.

He shook his head," No, Nerissa, I am not going to just give up on you!"

"You don't know what I've done!" she cried out.

He was slightly surprised to hear this and then retorted gently," You saved my life. And for that, I love you, more then ever."

He heard a complete silence.

Leaning against the box, he added," Please, Nerissa, don't push me away. Condemn your pride! Let me in, Nerissa!"

The blue-masked turtle was quite surprised when he fell _through _the box.

Breaking his fall, he looked up, relieved to find her, curled in the corner. She looked up, her blue eyes red with tears.

"Leo?" her voice was husky with sadness.

"Nerissa, don't lock me out. Please. Whatever I did to offend you, I beg your forgiveness!"

She looked down and murmured," You are too good for me."

He frowned at her cryptic declaration and responded," Nerissa, tell me what is wrong!"

Leo suddenly realized she was hiding something in her hands.

He quietly knelt by her and took her clasped hands in his, looking into her eyes.

With husky emotion, he added," I will not condemn you. I am not perfect. No one is."

She sobbed, breaking apart, she fell into his arms, sobbing.

He held her tightly, letting her tears fall upon his skin like water-drops.

Slowly, she opened her hands, and he saw what she held.

A heart.

Jeweled and sparkling… but broken. Shattered beyond repair.

And from the light that radiated from the heart, came a memory, strong and clear to Leonardo, like it happened yesterday…

***

*Flashback*

Nerissa looked over her shoulder, making sure her sisters weren't following her as she slipped out the window of their small home. The pale moonlight glinted off the dark waves, and a soft wind chilled her slightly as she wandered down to the docks, looking over her shoulder as she lightly ran into the moonlight trees that grew tall and plentiful, beside their home. She saw the candlelight of the torch and smiled softly as she crept into the pale circle of illumination.

"Adrian!" she breathed.

He turned, smiling softly," Hello, Nerissa! I thought maybe you wouldn't come."

"And why wouldn't I?" she retorted playfully.

The fifteen-year-old young man took her hands quietly and kissed her cheek.

Nerissa, only thirteen years of age, felt her heart flutter wildly as she gazed into his light green eyes. He smirked down at her," You are so beautiful, Nerissa. How did I ever get so lucky?"

She pulled back, flirting," I'm wondering the same thing, Adrian!"

He chuckled quietly. His darkly tanned skin seemed to glow like fire in the candle-light.

"Nerissa, as soon as you are old enough, I'm going to marry you. I promise you that."

She blushed, her eyes widening as she gulped," But, you just met me!"

"You saved my life, little goddess. You are the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth."

She blushed," I thought my sister, Andromeda, was the most beautiful."

Adrian cocked his head," You have sisters?"

"Yes, three of them. Eos, Andromeda and Daphne. We all live with my father."

Adrian smirked," You, whether you like it or not are the most beautiful of all. And you belong to me."

She curled into his arms, nodding," Yes, I belong to you, my prince charming."

_A year later_

Nerissa screamed in agony as she saw her father gunned down. The dust was everywhere, kicked up by people trying to save themselves. In the midst of it, as Andromeda, Nerissa, Eos and Daphne were forced to give themselves up, Nerissa froze, as she caught sight of a familiar face.

Adrian, now seventeen, smirked at her, and nodded slightly, as if confirming her worst fears.

She was shocked, appalled, as this sudden revelation caused her to vomit all that was in her stomach and more besides. Andromeda was screaming every dirty word that they had ever been exposed to, Daphne was nearly comatose, not saying anything, numb as could be, and Eos was crying helplessly, as she tried to catch sight of their father's body.

Nerissa passed out, as all the guilt, pain and sense of betrayal weighed heavily on her.

*End flashback*

***

Leonardo felt tears of both grief and rage at the betrayal that Nerissa had faced at such an early age.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, as she moaned," It was I, who led the scientists to my family! All because I longed to be loved by a boy! I WANTED his love! It makes me sick! I was so weak! So stupid and blind! Why, why, why did I do what I did?! I wish to God I'd never been born!" she fairly shrieked as she clutched her broken heart to her again.

Leo was silent. He gazed down upon the young woman and slowly, he raised he her chin, murmuring," Nerissa, please, look at me."

She slowly raised her wet, bright eyes to his as he declared," Once, I was in your place. I blamed myself, because I felt I had let my family down. In doing this, I nearly destroyed my family, and myself."

He tenderly took her hands and opened them, to reveal her heart, broken and shattered. He kissed the fragments and looked her in the eye," There's so much I could say, so much that I've learned, don't make my mistakes. There's no time to delay. Take my hand and learn from my heartache."

She was calming down, her eyes suddenly brightening with understanding.

"You are telling me… I must forgive myself."

"Yes. Do not hide your pain from your family again. Sometimes we all need a hand to get by, and that is why we have family. Nerissa, you are NOT alone."

She looked down and gasped.

Her heart was repaired. She could still see the cracks, where it had been broken, but it was whole again.

She smiled up into his face and softly, she leaned forward and whispered," Thank you… thank you, Leonardo."

***

Leo's eyes opened and he looked down at Nerissa. he kissed her hand, smiling with uncontrollable joy as she opened her eyes and smiled, looking at him, she murmured," Leo?"

"Yes? Nerissa?"

"Do you… do you love me?"

"With all my heart." Leonardo responded as he drew her into his lap, cradling her tenderly.

She sighed and leaned against him, her eyes closing in bliss.

Leo chuckled," You know, I was wondering how the heck you managed to get into the Battle Nexus… But I'm not surprised you made it to the finals."

She looked up in astonishment and asked," I thought you said I wasn't good enough to be in the Nexus."

"No… I didn't want you to participate because I didn't want you to get hurt." He retorted gently.

She chuckled softly," You're such a worry-wart."

"And proud of it." Leonardo retorted back.

She suddenly leaned up and kissed him.

Leo froze, his eyes wide, and slowly, he kissed her back.

As they drew back, Nerissa looked into his face and laughed," You're blushing."

"About time!"

They both jumped slightly and Leo turned to see Raphael, watching them from the doorway. He was grinning as he ran forward and asked," How ya doin, sis?"

"Better." She responded, smiling back.

Leonardo chuckled," I think she'll be okay."

Nerissa nodded as she sat up and stretched.

"I guess we're going to have to have a rematch." She surmised.

He nodded," Only this time, you're NOT going to wear a mask."

She smiled gently," Fine. I suppose I no longer need to keep my identity a secret."

"Nerissa! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Mikey bellowed cheerily as he bounced in. Raphael rolled his eyes as he whacked Mikey over the head, snapping," She never left it, you idiot!"

Don asked gently," When did you join the Nexus? And do your sisters know?"

She sighed," So many questions… It was three years ago, that I joined. An older man told me about it and showed me how to enter the Nexus. And… well, my sisters just found out about it. They were angry that I kept it from them, and rightly so, but they forgave me, and Andromeda told me to kick Leo's butt."

Nerissa added with a chuckle.

Raphael grumbled," You sure kicked mine…"

At this moment, Ue-Sama and his father appeared, and the Daimyo asked," Are you well enough to continue the last round of the Battle Nexus, Goddess? Or will you forfeit?"

With a gleam in her eyes, she responded," I am well enough to continue the match, Honored Daimyo."

Leonardo looked at her in surprise, but she only grinned," You healed me, remember? I can and I will carry on."

Taking a breath, he took her hand and squeezed it, responding," We'll carry on… together."

* * *

LoL, ok, there are a few song lyrics in this chapter from two Kutless songs. Can anyone identitify the lyrics and the two songs they go to?

PS If you like it, review! if you hate it, review!


	27. Oh Shell!

Lol, inspiration, gotta love it!

Oh, yeah, the chapters are a little... well, i kinda forgot that the first 'chapter' was actually an intro, so the numbers are a little wacky. sorry!

Chapter 29

Oh Shell!

The puddle of water on the ground suddenly began to shimmer. It moved, stretching, floating to create some sort of doorway.

From the door way stepped Mikey, who yelled," HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES, WE'RE HOOO-OOOOME!"

He stopped short as he looked around. There was no one there.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What's weird?" Donatello came from behind him.

"No one's here dude. The place is dead!" Mikey observed as the others followed.

Raph shrugged," Maybe they went to April's for some girl-time or something."

Nerissa shook her head," No, Andromeda promised they would be here when we got back. There is something wrong."

Splinter frowned and sniffed the air a couple of times before murmuring," They have been the only ones here."

Mikey was running through the lair, yelling," Daphne?! Dudette?! Anyone here?!"

Donatello grabbed a shell-cell and called April.

Raphael added," I'll head over to L.H.'s place, to see if they're over there."

Mikey yelled," Not if I get there first!"

Nerissa went to the girl's room and peered in as Leo headed for the kitchen, to see if they had left any notes.

Don got off the phone," April said she hasn't seen them."

Nerissa groaned," If they're in any trouble, I swear, I'm going to kill them!"

***

Leatherhead heard the fighting before Mikey and Raphael actually walked in… er, _rolled_ in. they were wrestling at the moment, Raphael yelling all the things he was going to do to Mikey, while Mikey screamed that Raphael was actually a wuss because some girl beat him in the finals of the Battle Nexus Tournament. Leatherhead took a deep breath and bellowed," QUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEET!"

The two terrapins paused as they looked up at Leatherhead.

"Oh, hi LH! Miss us?"

"Actually, I have some grave news." Leatherhead told them softly.

Raphael was already on his feet as he demanded," Where are the girls?"

Leatherhead swallowed, trying to control the rage that threatened to tear from his throat.

He took in a deep breath and growled," Bishop has them."

Raphael's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath," No…"

Mikey's jaw dropped as he demanded," How?! What happened?"

Leatherhead turned away, trying to control the animal that raged within him. He had been struggling for the past two days to keep a clear head.

"I don't know. But I believe it has something to do with the fact that April and Mr. Munroe tried to contact that turtle-girl. I have already enlisted the help of Mars, as he can more easily roam the streets that I can."

"Hold on, You let that weird mutant turtle into the lair?!" Raphael demanded.

Leatherhead snarled," Of course not! As it happens, HE came to me, because he is an expert tracker. I am afraid there is more bad news.

The two waited.

Leatherhead winced," The Foot has created some sort of Super-soldier… Mars faced one, the night before you left, and he came to me because of this. He wanted to know about the foot symbol, and I told him as much as I could. He is, as of this moment, looking for Bishop's base, where the girls are keeping him. Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones are trying to track them down as well. They are no longer in the place where… where you found me." Leatherhead tried not to think about that last sentence. The place where he had been dissected, tortured and re-sewn.

Raphael quickly interjected," The rat WOULD find another hole to hide… no offense to Master Splinter."

Leatherhead growled slightly as he added," The super-soldiers created by Shredder were most likely enhanced with Andromeda and Daphne's DNA because they possess the exact same powers. The ability to become indestructibly strong, as well as the ability to cause cardiac arrest in others."

Raphael swallowed hard.

"Great… just great."

Mikey added," Some home-coming this turned out to be!"

* * *

Like? Hate? Review and let me know!!


	28. Holding Out

Whee! next chapter!

Andromeda:Tell me when it's over.

Nerissa: Oh stop complaining already!

Andromeda:Make me

Nerissa:Make me make you

Andromeda: Make me make you make me

Nerissa:Make me make you make me make you.

Andromeda:Make me make you make me make you make me.

Nerissa:Make me make you make me make you make me make you

Andromeda: Make me make you make me make you make me make you ma-

Me: Shut up and let them read already!

Andromeda and Nerissa: Make us!

Me: *groans* never mind!

Chapter 30

Holding out

"Take a walk you said…" Andromeda grumbled as she struggled against her bonds," Go visit April and Father, you said! Well, fine mess your bird-brained ideas put us in!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they were keeping an eye on April's apartment?!"

Daphne complained as she tried to break out of her own bonds.

Andromeda growled low in her throat," I hate this! Damn it, I hate labs! I hate scientists! And I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate,-"

"-That's a lot of hate, Andromeda. I rather suspect you exaggerate"

The two girls jumped in surprise as their captor, Agent Bishop, walked in, a smug smile on his face.

Andromeda growled," What the hell do you want with us, scumbag?!"

Bishop laughed quietly," Your DNA. Specifically, your rather unique and superb mutations."

Andromeda rolled her eyes," Oh puh-leese. Don't you have an election to win or something?!"

"I have never had an intention to run for any sort of goverment office other then the one i hold, which technically is rather classified and therefore, there is no need for me to collect votes of any kind, Ms. Munroe." Bishop informed her.

Andromeda only responded with dark, black profanity, which Bishop decided to ignore.

Daphne chirped," You know, when our boyfriends find out you're holding us for some sort of evil and perverted experiment, they are TOTALLY gonna kick your ass through the roof!"

Bishop gave her a cold smile," Haven't they told you about me? And besides, though they have been quite an annoyance in the past, they've never been able to thwart my intentions."

Andromeda snarled," Shut up! Shut the FUCK up!"

Daphne whistled," Yeah, you've been hanging out with Raphael too much."

"Shut up, Daphne! Bishop, I swear, when I break out, I'm going to ram my foot down your throat so hard, you'll see it come out your-"

"Um, Andromeda? That's really gross." Daphne piped up.

Andromeda snarled," Whatever!"

Suddenly, a machine hummed to life, and a robotic arm moved, scanning them from all directions, collecting information about their physical matiriel which was transmitted to a computer.

Daphne squirmed as she piped up," How come Andromeda hasn't been able to break out of her bonds if she's supposed to be the Hulk? i mean, she's pretty upset right now, you know..."

"Unlike our dear Mr. Bruce Banner, Andromeda's abilities are limited when a certain drug is introduced into her blood stream. It mellows the reaction between her hormonal responses to the mutations in her DNA."

"Say who?" Daphne looked puzzled.

Andromeda rolled her eyes," It means I'm high, Daphne, ok?! Sheesh..."

"O-oh." Daphne frowned at this.

Andromeda turned back to Bishop," What the hell did you do with Eos and Calypso?!"

Bishop turned to her," Is that the female croc's name? Have you introduced her to Leatherhead yet?" a sly smile graced his mouth and Andromeda screamed," ANSWER MY _FUCKIN'_ QUESTION!!!!"

Bishop smirked," my, but you are hot-tempered. Don't worry, they're unharmed at the moment. I'm still decideding what to do with the female croc, and I'm curious about studying Eos's DNA a bit further before I introduce it into any of my test subjects."

"Test subjects… oh gods! You're going to mutate other men?!" Andromeda shrieked.

Bishop rubbed his ear and said quietly," That's not entirely accurate. I plan to create an army of super-soldiers. Somehow, an unknown source was able to give me a sample of what they were able to do with the two different mutations that you provided. Super strength and telekinetic control over another's blood-flow to the heart."

Daphne squeaked," It's not our fault! We never meant to hurt anyone!"

Bishop gave a detached chuckle," I never said you did."

Daphne pouted," I never said you said we did!"

Bishop rolled his eyes," It's going to take more then that to draw me into your mindless chatter, Daphne."

She squeaked," Mindless?! He called me mindless!"

Andromeda wryly replied," If I didn't hate him so much, I think I'd agree."

Daphne nodded before her eyes widened and she pouted,"Hey! That's rude!"

Bishop finished downloading the information from their blood and shrugged as he looked over his shoulder," You'll be seeing a lot of me in the future. So, try not to miss my company too much."

"PERVERT!" Screamed Andromeda as he left.

Daphne sighed," Too bad you're all high on that drug Bishop was talking about."

Andromeda grumbled," Yeah tell me about it."

Daphne cocked her head as an idea began to take form and she smirked," Sheesh, you're such a wimp, Andromeda."

"Don't start, Daphne. I don't want to hear it."

"You couldn't bust outta here if our lives were at stake. Oh wait, our lives ARE in danger!"

Andromeda snarled," You'd better shut up, Daphne, I'm not kidding with you!"

***

Eos couldn't help staring.

The turtle girl sitting across from her was just so _different_ looking, and yet, beautiful all at once.

Her brown skin was like moca coffee, and her hair was like cream. Her plastron and even her shell were silvery white, and her dark green eyes were like the sea.

"You're Sybil Deluge?"

"yes… I am." The girl was also staring at Eos, spluttering," I didn't know there were others like me!"

"Well, neither did I." Eos said wryly," I mean, I and my sisters thought we were the only ones."

Sybil sighed," It sucks, not being able to… to go out like regular people."

Eos smiled kindly," You seem like you've been through a lot… but how did Bishop find out about you?"

Sybil sighed," My stupid album cover! Damn it, I thought maybe people would find that idea unique! A sea-spirit being a humanoid turtle! I mean, the Egyptian gods were modeled after animals! Sheesh…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Eos nodded in sympathy. She still had her ability to fly, but she was not strong enough to break out of the holding cage they had thrown her in. Calypso had given up on trying to break out of her cage. The bars were charged with electricity, too, so she did more harm then good trying to break out.

Sybil tucked her feet in under her and slowly asked," How many of us are there?"

Eos smiled softly," Me, my three sisters, my three brothers, my boyfriend, my mentor, Calypso's boyfriend, and… one other guy we just met."

Sybil's jaw had dropped as she rapidly tried to count on her fingers.

"Oh my gosh! There's 13 of us?!"

"Essentially."

The brown haired girl swallowed hard as she asked," What do the guys look like?"

Eos suddenly had an idea. It was a hunch, and she slowly responded," Sybil, I've got some news for you. And it may be hard."

Sybil closed her eyes and seemed to brace herself.

"The dude we just met is a mutant sea-turtle."

Sybil's eyes flew open, as Eos continued," He's pale, with reddish-brown scales and dark grey eyes. He's got brown-red hair and he's really, really tall, from what my boy-friend told me."

Sybil's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes were huge and she whispered," Are you… are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, I am. I swear it, Sybil. Why? It seems like you… know this guy."

"What's his name?!" Sybil suddenly begged, her whole expression pleading.

Calypso answered her question," His name is Mars Inferno."

Sybil closed her eyes and murmured the name to herself, as if relishing every sound.

Eos leaned up against the clear walls and asked." Have you seen him before?"

Sybil, eyes still closed, smiled in ecstasy as she replied," Once upon a dream."

Eos and Calypso stared.

"Who did, say what?!" Eos blurted.

Sybil murmured," When I turned thirteen, I started dreaming… I dreamt I stood on an barren rock that jutted from the sea… I was looking for someone I didn't know. And then, I saw him. He was standing in the midst of the sea. Fire burned all around him. And he was trying to rescue me. I reached for him, but I could not touch him… and I could not speak. He seemed to try to speak, but I couldn't hear him. I've dreamt this every night since then… and I am eighteen now." She finished.

"How the shell is it that everyone mutant we've met is our age?" Calypso asked quietly.

"It was a mutant baby-boom. I don't know." Eos retorted slightly.

Sybil smiled faintly," I finally know that I was not going crazy… all those years… and now, I'm STUCK here!"

"How did you even get mixed up with that madman?" Calypso spoke without emotion, though her words betrayed her anger.

"Honestly? I don't know. My parents told me that they found me, in an alley. I was like, maybe four years old, maybe younger. Anyways, they saved my life. But they didn't understand where my skin coloring came from. I'm lucky they found me." Sybil added with a smile.

Eos was still puzzling over something.

"How is it that you dreamed of Mars?"

Sybil shrugged," I have no idea… by the way, how did YOU get mixed up with Bishop?"

"No clue really. We were going to visit a friend, but someone was watching her apartment and we all got tranced and shipped off to wherever we happen to be right now."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, but i'm still working out details of the obvious rescue that must occur.

Andromeda:Hell, yes!

Anways, um, please review, and THANK YOU all who have reviewed! you guys make me so happy ^-^ :D


	29. Samurai

wheee!! next chapter!

lol, finally!

Chapter 31

Samurai

Mars paused, silent as the grave, his grey eyes never leaving the building as he growled slightly," This must be it. Perfect cover," he noted the condemned signs posted all over the property," No one would _want _to approach a building that's supposedly past being condemned."

"Dude! Psst!"

Mars whirled around and relaxed slightly as he saw Donatello, as well as three others.

Donatello quietly greeted," Hey, Mars, these are my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo."

"Greetings. Leatherhead has told you everything?" Mars asked bluntly as he returned his gaze to the building.

"Yes." Nerissa suddenly appeared.

He jumped slightly, smiling faintly," that's some ability you have, Nerissa."

"It helps." Nerissa shrugged.

Mars warned," I've been scouting the area. They have a patrol. It's inside the building. From what I can tell, there's four guards, armed, of course, and they circle the building's interior, one corner at a time."

"Mars what do you know of the super-soldier? Are there more?" Donatello asked quietly.

"I do not know." Mars growled under his breath as they turned their gaze back to the building.

Nerissa's jaw tightened as she proposed," Let me go in and scout around. I'll take one of the shell-cells so I can communicate with you guys."

Leonardo protested," Nerissa, you can't just-"

"Oh yes I can, Leo, and you can't stop me! Damn it, those are my _sisters_ in there! I'm not going to abandon them!" Nerissa snapped.

Leo snapped back," I never said we'd abandon them! Besides, if Bishop knows about YOUR ability, he'll be expecting that!"

She took his face in her hands, looking him in the eye as she asked slowly," Leo, do you have a better idea?"

Leonardo took her hands and removed them from his face, but he didn't let go. He nodded," yes… I have a better idea."

He picked up his shell cell and quickly made a call.

"LH, what's your status?"

***

Andromeda was angry. No, that was an understatement. She was FURIOUS!

She was straining against her bonds, roaring, as Daphne mocked," You're such a loser! We're all probably gonna die and you can't do anything about it!"

Suddenly, Andromeda's eyes flashed like electricity. Her roar sharpened to a scream of pain as chemical reactions in her body caused her pain beyond belief. The metal bonds snapped like plastic as she tore through them, snarling, she crouched and sprang at Daphne, who squeaked," Andromeda! Look! You're free! You're free!"

The strong hands wrapped around Daphne's throat, before Andromeda blinked, seeming to deflate just a little as she dully observed," I'm going to get you back, Daphne… but thanks. Somehow, I don't have the stomach to bust you up, like I should."

Daphne chuckled nervously," Er, no problem! Now let's bust outta here!"

"Very impressive, Ms. Munroe. Maybe you aren't as empty-headed as I thought." Bishop observed coldly.

Daphne stuck her tongue out, when she realized," oh snap… that drug that made Andromeda useless is in me, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"EEK! Ew! Ew! Ew, ew, ew!" Daphne did a sort of all-over-shudder dance, while

Andromeda snarled," You threatened my family… you've threatened my friends… you bloody mongrel, I'm going to kill you!!!"

She raced forward, snarling like a rabid wolf, when she was suddenly blindsided.

Stumbling to her feet, she screamed as a masked man wrenched her arm back, and kicked her from behind, sending her crashing into the wall. She rebounded to the floor, groaning in pain.

Daphne squeaked," Andromeda!" rushing to her sister's side.

The ninja started laughing coldly," This is amazing! I'm invincible!"

Andromeda staggered to her feet, breathing heavily. Daphne let her lean against her and looked up in a panic as Bishop commanded," Agent Anaeas, please take them out… but do not kill them."

"With pleasure." The agent laughed diabolically as his eyes became red. Andromeda keeled over, gasping, clutching her chest, her eyes dilating.

Daphne screamed in horror. Strangely, nothing was happening to her.

She looked up and her eyes glowed red. Bishop gasped, clutching sat his chest as he realized something very, very important…

***

Mars kept very, very still, as he waited for the sentinel to come before stepping out, whacking the agent long side the head with his harpoon. As the agent went down, Mars swiftly searching the man's body for an security pass card… or something!

He grumbled as he slung the man over his shoulder as he turned to check his surroundings… the next sentinel was ten seconds away from making this round.

"Heaven's name…" he muttered as he looked for cover.

The agent paused as he looked around. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched… but then again, there WERE security cameras around the place. He shook his head as he continued his rounds.

Mars breathed a sigh of relief. He had been hiding behind the agent the whole time. He looked around before carefully making his next move.

***

"Okay, okay, maybe this was a better idea," Nerissa grumbled as she, Don and Leo met Leatherhead under the streets.

Leatherhead informed them," I've already discovered an opening from below."

"Good. Let's go." Leo growled, determination in his voice.

***

Raphael and Mikey watched from the shadows Mars rejoined them, chuckling," All the agents are down… they should be coming out any minute to investigate."

Raphael cracked his knuckles," We'll be ready for 'em.

***

Sybil was sound asleep, when four agents walked into the room. Eos banged on the glass," Hey! What's going on?!"

The four agents ignored her as they walked to a small computer outlet and typed some commands into it.

Eos' cage became mobile, as did Calypso's cage.

Calypso snarled," What are you doing?!"

Sybil yelled," Hey! Where are you taking them?!"

The agents ignored her as she pounded on her prison walls," Hey! HEY! HEEEEYYYY!!!!" she shrieked. The sound was like nothing Eos had ever heard before but one thing for sure… it _hurt_.

Sybil gasped as the agents keeled over in pain, and she gritted her teeth as she threw back her head and screamed. Not even a banshee could have sounded so shrill and horrific.

Eos cried out in pain as she attempted to cover her ears.

Sybil stopped short as one of the agents pulled out a gun and shot a tranquilizer dart at her. She pulled it out, slurring," M'sorry…" as she passed into oblivion.

"Sybil!" Eos screeched, now thoroughly angry.

Suddenly, from above, there was an answering cry. It was the sound of a young man, screaming in rage and pain.

***

"Don, can't you work any faster?!" Leo demanded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Donatello responded as he hacked into the computer network from a power outlet. Leatherhead tossed the security guys into the trash-chute as Leonardo looked over at Nerissa," You ready?"

She gave a diabolical chuckle," What do you think?"

Donatello's eyes widened and he announced," Okay, there's a few problems we're going to have to take on. First problem, Andromeda and Daphne have been drugged with a substance that makes the chemical reaction in their systems that-"

"Donnie?" Nerissa warned.

"Basically, Andromeda and Daphne can't access their powers. Eos is not drugged, but they're moving her and Calypso to the room where Andromeda and Daphne are for unknown reasons. And the second problem is this; so far as I can tell, there's a whole squad of the super-soldiers that Mars told us about. They're, at the moment, accompanying Eos and Caly."

"Any other problems?"

"Well… Sybil Deluge is also being held here."

"WHAT?!"

***

Daphne blearily opened her eyes," Ugh, what the hell happened?!"

Andromeda responded bluntly," You attacked Bishop, but that creep, Anaeas, did something to stop you from killing the creep. I don't know what though, on account of I passed out from what he was doin' ta me."

Daphne sniffled," D'ya think the guys will get here in time?" her eyes watered and she bawled," I MISS MY MIKEY!!!"

"Cut it out, you fluff-head, even if they DON'T find us, that doesn't mean WE can't bust outta here someway. Lessee, they drugged me again while I was out, so that drug is still pretty strong in my system… but if I can just get angry enough-"

"Do it, and you'll have the death of your sister and your friend on your hands." Bishop's cold voice broke into her rambling.

Andromeda shouted," Eos! Caly!"

Andromeda was unbearably _pissed_ to see her sister in the clear, tubular cage, being carted like some sort of Zoo-animal.

_Well ain't that ironic? We started off at the Zoo, and now we're back to it in so many more ways then one!_ Andromeda's thought broiled within her as Bishop continued," I have no qualms about killing the crocodilian, and while the ability to defy gravity is amazing, I will gladly sacrifice it in order to control you, Andromeda."

"FUCK YOU!" she snarled.

"Much better." He chuckled as she glared at him.

Eos saw her sisters, strapped down to the table, and yelled," Andromeda! Daphne! You're alive!"

"Not for long!" Snarled Andromeda as Bishop countered," oh, but you will live… so long as I can use your DNA."

Daphne sighed," Seriously, don't you have anything BETTER to do?! I mean, honestly, this whole power trip thing is already old!"

Calypso was seething as she glared at Bishop. He noted it and smirked," I suppose Leatherhead told you about me?"

A low growl was her only response. There was NOTHING hidden about her expression this time.

***

Mars finished off the remainder of their attackers as Mikey hopped into the secret entrance, yelling," Dudes! Come on!"

Mars and Raphael both leapt into the hidden elevator, which took them down to the hidden base.

Raphael grudgingly commented," I gotta hand it to ya, Mars, you're a hell of a fighter."

Mars chuckled as he looked at his bruised fists," I had a good teacher."

Raphael looked down at his own wrists, realizing that his bruises didn't show up as easily, since his skin was darker then Mars'. It was weird.

Mikey grinned as the elevator dinged and dramatically declared," Welcome, gentlemen, to the bowels of the blackest pit of hell that ever- OW!"

Raphael whacked him over the head and snarled," Shut up already! We got some damsels to rescue!"

Suddenly, they heard it. A low, ethereal voice rang out, soft and alluring.

_Ay, yi, yi,_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Where's my Samurai?_

Mikey gaped," That's Sybil! The chick with the album! That's her!"

Mars had heard that voice before as well… on the radio. Something, something caused him to snarl with rage as more agents came into his line of vision and he let loose a roar as he whirled his harpoon, charging forward into the cross-fire….

***

"_I've been searching for a man, all across Japan,_

_Just to find, to find my Samurai,_

_Someone who is strong, but still a little shy,_

_Yes I need, I need my Samurai!_

Sybil had never felt this way before. Her longing, her desire to be a part of something, to stop hiding who she was overtook her, as she threw back her head and sang out,

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky!_

***

Mars heard the plea. And in his heart, something responded to that plea.

"I'm your samurai." He murmured, hardly aware of the words coming from his mouth as he raced away from Raphael and Michelangelo.

Mikey stared," Dude, I think he just went off the deep end!"

Raph roared," Mars! We have to stick to the plan!"

Mars no longer heard anything but the call of the siren.

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky!_

She couldn't explain it. There was a sort of energy that flowed from her voice, a calm that settled in the pit of her stomach as she suddenly heard the sounds of running and loud, explosive gunshots. This did not trouble her, as she declared,

_I've been searching in the woods, and high upon the hills_

_Just to find to find my Samurai_

_Someone who won't regret, to keep me in his net!_

_Yes, I need, I need my Samurai!_

Her voice rang out as she sang

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky!_

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky!_

***

Mars couldn't explain it. As the words reached his ear, they fueled his rage, his curiosity and his longing.

_Could she be?_

He snarled as he flew down the hall, bringing down any in his path. He had no heeded the cries of his two companions, nor did he heed the yelps and screams of pain of his attackers. He had to get to her.

Her voice suddenly rose, like the soprano of an angel. It seemed that his attackers suddenly grew reluctant to stand in his way… while his desire to GET THERE FASTER NO MATTER WHAT only seemed to grow.

He was knicked, bruised and bleeding, but he hardly knew it as her voice began to grow louder.

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay-yi-yi_

_I'm your little Butterfly!_

_Blue, Black and Green _

_Make the colors in the sky!_

_Ay, yi, yi,_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_Ay, yi, yi,_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Ay, yi, yi_

_Where's my Samurai?_

Sybil gasped, out of breath and jumped, as the door slammed open.

Several bodies flew through the door…

And then he stood there.

Sybil's eyes widened.

His own eyes were clouded at the moment as he threw an attacker over his shoulder, ramming the offender into a second and third and fourth attacker.

He managed to take care of the last few, before turning to her.

"Are… are you Mars Inferno?" she whispered.

He stared at her, suddenly awed, as his cheeks flushed reddish, like fire.

"I am… I… I have been…" his tongue cleaved to the roof of his mouth. Suddenly, like waking from a dream, he swiftly set her free and gave her his hand," I'll get you to safety! Stay behind me!"

"O-Okay!" she cried out, breathless as he led her out of the fire…

***

Without warning, Eos' cage opened. Eos blinked before using this to her advatange, shooting out, she set Andromeda and Daphne free. Calypso's cage was also unlocked and Bishop snarled," Secure them!" unable to understand how…

He was suddenly socked, full in the face by an invisible fist, kicked in the gut before he could back away.

"Who's there?!" he yelled, taking out his gun. It was stabbed by a Chinese star as Leonardo appeared.

One of the super-soldiers was taken by surprised as Raphael blindsided him, freeing Andromeda he had been restraining.

Andromeda screamed," It took ya long enough!" as Raphael defended her from an attack.

Bishop gasped as invisible hands wrapped around his throat. Snarling, he broke the hold, and heard a sharp cry of pain. A fourth female appeared in front of him, holding her wrist. He smirked as he trapped her, his arm around her throat, and a pistol pressed to her head.

She gave him quite a scare, however, when she phased through him, the bullet passing through her body without leaving a scratch on her.

"Come on! Andro! Eos! Daphe and Cal!" Raphael roared as he sent several Chinese stars towards the super-agents.

The four responded, bolting out of the room, Andromeda snarling," You guys had BETTER have a plan!"

"We do! We got to get out of here!" Raphael responded with a snarl.

"Where's Don?!" Eos squealed.

It was at this point in time, that Bishop had noticed that Donatello was not among the rescuers.

But at this moment, Nerissa sprang backwards, out of the room, and sealed the door, phasing her hand through the door and grabbing as many wires as she could.

"Hmm, this feels important!" she chuckled as she yanked the wires, tearing them out.

The door started to get impacted by several super-soldiers and Nerissa turned around, racing after her family.

Shortly after, the door was blown off it's handles. The four super-agents raced after the escaping mutants.

***

Mars snarled as he waited for just the right moment before pouncing.

"ARGH! Mars, you idiot GET OFF ME!"

Raphael snarled as the sea-turtle chuckled, "Sorry, Raphael."

"No yer not!" Raph growled.

"Stop fighting! How do we get out of here??!" Eos blurted.

"This way!" snapped Leo.

The sound of pursuit was growing louder.

Mars looked behind him as the others disappeared around a corner. He looked back at the pursuers and growled," I have seen her. That is enough."

***

Don was finishing up his work as Eos burst through the door, blurting," Don! We got company! How do we get outta here?!"

Don pointed to a huge hole in the wall.

She gave it a funny look.

"Um… okay, I'll take it!"

She bolted into the hole.

Calypso saw the hole and demanded," Leatherhead where are you?!" as she raced into the hole.

The others all raced into the tunnel.

Sybil suddenly skidded to a halt as she blurted," Where's Mars?!"

Leonardo turned around.

"You guys go on! I'll get him!"

"Leo, Hurry!" Donatello yelled.

Leonardo bolted through the hole again, not about to leave anyone behind.

***

Mars groaned as he was beaten down.

Blood gushed from innumerable wounds, and suddenly, the blood flow to his heart halted.

He gasped, choking as the super soldier made his way to the turtle, eyes glittering," You mutant scum, you are going to die!"

Mars felt his world grow dark… though, he thought he could hear her voice, calling his name…

"Join me!" Mars suddenly growled as he threw his harpoon. It pierced his mocker's heart.

The Sea-turtle smiled before sinking into oblivion.

***

Sybil wouldn't listen as the others tried to drag her back. She bolted through the hole and followed the blue-masked turtle, who's name she didn't know. She raced after him, her breath tearing from her lungs in gasps.

She stopped short as she saw what now befell Leo's eyes.

She whispered," No… Mars! Mars Inferno! Mars!"

The four super agents, indeed, all who heard her, cowered as she threw back her head and let loose a shrill, super-sonic scream that cracked glass.

***

Leo howled, as pain ripped through his head.

He gritted his teeth as he whirled around. By this time, Sybil had stopped screaming.

Raphael snarled a black tapestry of profanity as he raced from behind her and he and Leo quickly grabbed the fallen turtle.

"GO! GO!" Leo yelled furiously.

Sybil ran before them, as Leo and Raph carried the dead weight between them.

"Ugh, he needs to lay off the desert!" Raphael snarled.

The two turtles managed… JUST managed to make it to the Hole…

Before the entire base blew up.

* * *

Well, like? hate? review! also, i don't own the song, Butterfly, it's from DDR. lol, that's all

WAIT! that's not all! i stole the idea that Sybil has power in her voice from Falruza Black! *blows kiss* Thank you, Falruza!! ^_^*


	30. Wake Me Up

Next chapter!

Chapter 31

Wake Me Up

Sybil sobbed, as Raph and Leo laid Mar's body on the ground.

Leo checked the sea-turtle's pulse. Nothing.

He was dead.

Sybil sobbed," No! He can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!!!!"

Eos frowned as she stepped forward," Daphne, come here."

"I didn't do it!" Daphne yelped, before Andromeda whacked her over the head," Shut up and do what she says!"

Eos looked her sister in the eye," Daphne, you can reverse your power. Just like you can stop someone's heart, you can also start it up again. You just need to try!"

Daphne squeaked," What?! How do you know?!"

Eos said quietly," I saw you do it once… but there's no time! You need to get his heart pumping again!"

Daphne looked at the turtle, and then back at Sybil.

"You can do it, Daphne!" Mikey blurted, his blue eyes earnest as he gave her a thumbs up.

Nerissa planned to interrogate Eos further… but later.

Right now, Daphne was trying to find courage for what she was about to do next. She knelt by Mars, and gingerly, she placed her hands over his chest. She tried to summon her power, tried to feel anger, righteous anger, at what had happened to him, but it wasn't enough…

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_

Sybil's voice was trembling but strong, and Daphne felt her breath rush into her lungs as she heard the deep despair in the young girl's voice,

_  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run, before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

Daphne's eyes flashed bright, bright gold, and suddenly, a golden light glowed at her hands.

_  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

Mars's body convulsed once, but he remained unbreathing. Daphne's eyes were like light as she tried again.

Sybil moved, to hold Mars' head in her lap, pouring out her soul,

_  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_

_without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more_

bring me to life

Mars gasped, as his eyes came open. He gasped, clutching his chest.

"Oh heaven!" he gasped," Where is the angel? She was singing here…"

Sybil choked back a half sob, half laugh. His eyes focused on her face and he begged, "Eve, please, tell me, what is your name?"

"Sybil. My name is Sybil V. Deluge."

Mars tried to sit up, but Eos calmly told him," Mars, you need to rest. You shouldn't get up so soon."

Sybil kept his head in her lap, smiling foolishly as she asked," I… I know you."

He smiled slightly," Would I sound too crazy to say that I know you, too?"

Daphne was trembling, as the glow in her hands vanished and her eyes returned to normal.

Mikey came forward and hugged her. She fell into his arms, sobbing," I did it! I did it!"

"I knew you could do it, babe!" Mikey told her fiercely, smiling as she hugged him tightly.

Nerissa turned to Eos, who blushed.

"I have a feeling that you have something to tell us, my sister."

Eos nodded softly," Not now. Later."

Nerissa agreed.

Right now there was too much cause for rejoicing.

Andromeda turned to Leo," So, what happened?"

Leo shrugged," Don had a few bombs in his magic bag. Nerissa set the bombs at the key points in the structure of the hide out, and he also located and deleted the mutation formula that Bishop had."

Donatello added," I located his back-up files too, and Leatherhead destroyed them."

Andromeda sighed," Man, you guys cut it close!"

"It's our job, babe- I mean, Andromeda." Raphael grinned.

She glared at him, before tackling him, her lips mashed to his as he fell over.

Daphne whooped," I knew it! Raphael and Andromeda sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Andromeda completely ignored her sister as she whispered to Raph," You have no idea how long I've been WANTING to do that!"

Raph grinned," Do I look like I'm complaining?"

She smirked as she kissed him again.

Nerissa looked over at Leo and chuckled," Well, well, looks like we got a happy ending on our hands."

"In so many more ways then one." Leo sighed as Nerissa hugged his arm.

* * *

You didn't honestly think i'd kill Mars, didja? i like him too much! Besides... Sybil woulda KILLED me!

Sybil:*hugging Mars* Damn right, AKA!

Again, i want to thank Falruza Black for the awesome idea! Dude, you rock!


	31. Bishop To Pawn

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Life happens. *shrugs* on with the show!

Chapter 30 (?)

Bishop to Pawn

No one was surprised to find that the formerly abandoned and condemned building was blown away to bits. But they were, however, shocked to discover just how far down the hole went.

Now, as investigations were carried out to find what the meaning of this was, Bishop was already moving onto his contingency plans.

He had lost his captives. And not only that, but he had lost his base and the super-soldiers, who had not survived the blast.

The man allowed himself a cold smirk as he murmured," He's alive…"

***

Mars chuckled as one nasty gash was sewn shut, Donatello shaking his head," You're hard core, you know that?"

The sea turtle shrugged, his shoulders bruised as well as his legs and face

"I grew up on an island with no medical supplies but what the island provided. I'm used to physical pain, my friend." Mars paused as he asked anxiously," Did Sybil make it home alright?"

"Yeah, she did." Donatello chuckled slightly at the relief in the sea-turtle's burning grey eyes.

Mars shook his head," You must think I am… obsessed."

"Technically speaking, you are." Donatello laughed," spending your life looking for someone you don't know exists is an obsessive thing to do."

Mars cracked a smile as he grabbed the crutches Donatello had given him and stood. One of his ankles had been badly sprained.

He grimaced slightly and asked," How will Master Splinter wish me to leave?"

"Do not worry about that, Mars." Splinter came into the infirmary, followed closely by Horatio.

Mars bowed his head slightly," How can I thank you for your hospitality, Master Splinter?"

Splinter responded," You helped rescue my family. It is I, who should thank you, young man."

Mars shook his head," It was no trouble, Master Splinter."

Splinter continued," You are welcome to make this your home, for as long as you wish."

Mars shook his head," It's been a long time since I've had a home, Master Splinter."

Donatello grinned," Heh, you'll fit right in down here. Maybe better."

"AAAHHHHHH! BUGS! AAHH- ?? MIKE! DAPHNE!"

Daphne and Mikey came racing and both of them hid behind Mars.

Donatello groaned slightly," Then again, you may be too normal for us…"

Mars chuckled," No, my friend, I, too, have my quirks, just as everyone else does."

Horatio looked over at his daughter and her boyfriend," What have you done to that poor young man now?"

"Oh, we just put some little presents in his helmet." Daphne giggled.

"YOU!"

Raphael came into the room, looking angrier then a wet cat.

Daphne smiled cheesily," Aw, what, Raphael? Get a coupl'a spiders in your helmet?"

Don muttered," Mikey, you didn't…"

"Well, it was _her_ idea… and a pretty awesome one! You should have seen the look on your face, bro!" Mikey hooted, as Daphne started giggling again.

Raphael snarled as he flipped over Mars and tackled his little brother to the ground.

Daphne squealed as she leapt out of the way, only to be caught in Andromeda's arms.

"Okay, pixy-stick, you've HAD it!"

"NO!" Daphne squealed as she managed to break away from her 'attcker' and raqced out of the room.

Andromeda yelled," HE WAS GONNA TAKE ME FOR A RIDE! YOU SCREWED IT UP, DANDELION HEAD!"

Raph and Mikey were still wrestling on the floor and Splinter lifted his eyes to heaven, muttering," Kids…"

"I could not have said it better myself." Horatio chuckled quietly.

Mars paused as he looked at the two fathers and the pang of grief crashed through his mind for a split second.

He looked away, back over at Raph and Mikey, who by now took the battle OUT of the infirmary and chuckled bitterly," Yes indeed… That brings memories to my mind…"

***

"Sybil!"

Mara rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly," What on earth happened?!"

Sybil could only shake her head," It doesn't matter for now, I need to speak with mother and father!"

Mara's jaw dropped," You haven't… heard?"

"No, what… what have they done?!" Sybil squeaked as Mara dragged her into the living-room.

Sybil stopped short, and her lovely jade eyes widened.

On the TV… were her parents… showing a picture of her.

Video taping, of Sybil as a child and young adult, pictures, and other evidence was also presented on the silver screen.

They had just revealed her presence to the city, pleading for anyone to report if they had spotted their daughter.

Sybil back up, and her eyes were larger then saucers, as she slowly back against the wall and sank to the ground.

"No… what have they done?" whispered Sybil.

***

Bishop smirked as he watched the distraught parents from the side, his well-pleased expression manifested in a sadistic smirk.

As the TV report was finished, they came to him, both smiling in relief.

"We are so lucky to have met you, Mr. Bishop." Samson Deluge shook the agent's hand warmly, his dark brown eyes grateful indeed.

Bishop chuckled as he replied," Fate has nothing to do with it. With the TV report, we should be able to track down and return your daughter to you much more quickly and efficiently."

Mrs. Deluge was a little more quiet as she asked," Why… why are you helping us? And how did you know our daughter was missing?"

"I have my sources, Mrs. Deluge. The Government is more updated then many think." Bishop replied smoothly," And I am helping you because no sentient creature should be alone and abandoned in America."

Mrs. Deluge couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong… but what choice did they have? They needed to find Sybil, the sooner, the better.

* * *

So, like? hate? review!

Sybil: Ya know, it's not very nice of you to put my parents in the power of that sadistic terminato wannabe!

Me: Stop complaining!

Raph: YOU, you gave Daphne the idea for that stupid prank, didn't you?"

Me: *squeaks* no! no sir!

Daphne: Liar! you GAVE me the plastic spiders!

Me: I gotta run! bye!

*runs, Raph on my heels*


	32. Collision

Next chapter! yes! okay, the title of this chapter and the song belong to Skillet, not me. lol, yes, i couldn't resist sticking this song in there, it just seemed too perfect...

Andromeda: YOU... ARE...A...SAP!!!

Me:Takes one to know one.

Andromeda:?!??!!!! YOU!! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!

Me: EEP! Gotta run! *takes off with crazed female turtle on my heels*

Chapter 32

Collision

Sybil was blank-faced as she looked at the commercial break.

Mara was talking, but to Sybil, she could not hear what her sister was saying.

Mara finally screamed," SYBIL DELUGE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GO COMATOSE ON ME!!!!"

Sybil still wouldn't look at her sister. She was in shock.

Mara groaned, and softly sang," _We have fallen_

_We have fallen again tonight  
__Where do we go from here  
__When they're tearing down our lives?  
__When all they want is  
__When all they want is  
__For us to live in fear  
__How long can we hold on?  
__Can we hold on?  
__Hold on!_

Sybil seemed to stir from her shock and murmured the chorus,"

_There's something deep inside  
__That keeps my faith alive  
__When all you can do  
__Is hide from the fear  
__That's deep inside of you  
__Something, something, something  
__Something, something, something  
__To hold me close when I don't know  
__There's something deep inside  
__That keeps my faith alive  
_

Mara smiled briefly as she took her sister by the shoulders and implored,"

_We are healing  
__But it's killing us inside  
__Can we take a chance?  
__When faith and fear collide  
__We can make it  
__Step out and take it  
__We can't live feeling so numb  
__How long can we hold on?  
__Can we hold on?  
__Hold on_

Together, the two sisters, as unlike in appearance as a fish from a bird, allowed their voices to blend, as they sang out,"

_There's something deep inside  
__That keeps my faith alive  
__When all you can do  
__Is hide from the fear,  
__That's deep inside of you  
__Something, something, something  
__Something, something, something  
__To hold me close when I don't know  
__There's something deep inside  
__That keeps my faith alive_

Sybil took a shaky breath and demanded," Mara, what happened?"

Mara then explained the story quickly," Mom and Dad finally called the police. They didn't say, at first, that you weren't human. But then, as they began to proclaim the date of your disappearance, your name, your job, well, then this guy came out of nowhere and told us that there had been a sighting of you. At first, they didn't believe him, but then, he knew too much… and yet he didn't know enough."

Mara growled slightly as she added," I didn't trust the man. He was too cool, had all the right info and all the wrong answers, if you know what I mean. I didn't like him."

"Mara… Bishop was the one who kidnapped me in the _first _place!" Sybil sobbed.

Mara groaned," Well, that's just fan-f'in-tastic!"

Sybil nodded grimly as she asked," So, what did they tell you?"

Mara had so many more questions for his sister but hurriedly went on," Bishop told our parents that he'd help us find you… which is when I lost it. I told him off, upon which our parents sent me away to cool off."

Sybil groaned slightly," I don't believe this!"

"Believe it. As far as I know, they're just looking for you now. I don't know why. I don't know how. And I wish for the life of me I knew what the hell this Bishop guy was planning! What's in it for that slime ball?! What is his purpose?!"

Sybil frowned as she thought back to her capture.

Mara growled," Now, sister, talk. What happened?"

Sybil sighed," Okay, listen. When I went out to the rooftop, you know, to cool off, that's when I was nabbed, so to speak. I'm not sure how they snuck up on me, but they did. Sheesh… anyways, I was put in this cage with NO privacy, and while they did allow me stuff, like a toilet and a bed, it was so embarrassing cause I was under surveillance the whole time."

She paused, thinking back carefully," I asked questions, but no one talked to me. I do remember the word 'Eve', being used a number of times. But I couldn't be sure if they were talking about me or not."

Mara listened enraptured, as Sybil told the story of her rescue.

And when Sybil came to the part when Mars had burst into her prison and set her free like a caged bird, Mara gave an uncharacteristic squeal and asked, "SERIOUSLY?! Omigosh!"

Sybil blushed as she remembered the Sea-Turtle and the fire-eaten look on his face…

"Well, we got out, along with eight other mutant turtles, like us."

Here, Mara stood up and ran a hand through her short brown hair," Okay, this is too weird… it's, it's"

"Impossible. I know." Sybil grinned wryly as she looked into her sister's eyes," So now… what do I do?"

Mara frowned as she thought about it. Then, she looked at her sister's face," I'll call mom and dad and tell them that you're okay, and to get the hell away from Bishop."

Sybil nodded as Mara went to get the phone.

***

"Uh, dudes?"

Mikey was staring at the TV… again…

They all stared.

"Oh shell…" Daphne whispered.

Nerissa blurted," What are they thinking?!"

Leonardo frowned, his eyes widening as he spotted an all-too familiar face in the background.

"Damn it…" the cool headed turtle muttered as he saw the brief, smug expression on the agent's face," What do we do now?"

Andromeda growled softly as she, too, spotted Bishop.

Horatio moaned," Oh gods… those poor, misguided fools…"

Eos squeaked," Sybil went back home! We should go and bring her here before someone spots her and decides to turn her in!!!"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Mikey went and answered it.

He blanched as he looked up and responded," Uh, dudes? We're too late."

* * *

Yep they're in trouble... again...

Daphne: The Coffee did it.

Like? Hate? Review!!! oh, yeah, one other thing, if you like this story, my ocs are in another story that i'm co-writing with Falruza Black.

It's called," Rebels of the Stars" and so far, i think it's pretty awesome!

Falruza: Excuse me? I'M doing most of the work!

Me: Yeah, but i'm sharing my characters with you!

Falruza: Oh please, i don't need your characters to write an awesome story!

Me: ...

Falruza:HAH! busted!

Me: Okay, yes, you have done most of the work.... BUT I LET YOU BORROW MY CHARACTERS!!!

Mikey: *walks in, eating pizza* Um, why is everyone shouting?


	33. Voices

Chapter 33

Voices

Casey Jones wanted to bang his head on the wall, as April talked into the phone, explaining," We came back after we saw the TV report, and Sybil was gone. Their house looks like it was broken into, so it appears Bishop took her."

Mars stiffened as he saw Mikey's eyes widen with shock and the sea-turtle growled, "What is it? Is Sybil alright?"

Mikey nodded once in response to something that was said over the phone before setting the phone down, "Dudes, Sybil is gone. April and Casey-"

Mars had already got up to his feet and was walking away, moving surprisingly fast with his sprained ankle.

Donatello stopped him," Dude, you don't even know where to start looking! Calm down and we'll-"

Mars snapped," HOW can you tell me to be calm? She's my Eve, the reason I have gone on living for so long! I am not going to sit here and wait while she's in danger!"

Leonardo responded, his voice thick," We'll find her, Mars, I swear it."

Mars turned to him, grey eyes smoldering," Even if you do not, Leonardo, I will."

Horatio spoke up," Let me try to get Sybil's parents on the phone one last time, eh? Perhaps we can pick up a clue or two as to where bishop is located at from there."

Mars looked down at his bum leg and growled in irritation. Fine night to be lame…

Sybil and Mara were thrown into the truck. A shock collar was around Sybil's neck, so any time she tried to open her mouth, it would shock her, in order to keep her from singing, and using her sirenic powers against her captors.

Mara groaned softly, as she sat back," nice… now what do we do? Don't answer that," she added, looking at the collar.

Sybil was frustrated as well. She heard the van start and felt movement… but she couldn't tell where they were going.

She could only pray.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, thinking of mars, desperately, she thought," _Mars… please rescue me. I know if anyone can do it, it's you. Please…."_

_Please…_

Mars shook his head, mumbling," Eh, what's that? Who's talking to me?"

Raph gave him a look, "dude, you need some sleep? No one's talking to you."

Mars growled," \I heard someone speak to me!"

Leo stared at him," I think you need sleep."

Mars sighed in frustration," Maybe… cause it sounded like Sybil."

He leaned back on the couch as the others worked to find out Bishop's possible locations, and thought," _My eve, where are you?"_

_My eve, where are you?_

Sybil bolted upright, almost speaking aloud. She had heard Mars' voice, loud nad clear.

Tentatively, she thought,_" Mars? Can you… can you hear me? Please, please answer me."_

Mars bolted upright, with a growl," Whoever is doing that, it's not funny!"

Raphael snapped," Would you stop messing around with us, lame-brain? We're trying to help you-"

Nerissa interrupted," what is it, Mars?"

Mars responded," I hear Sybil's voice. None of you can hear it? If this is a joke, I'll-"

"You'll what, loverboy?" Andromeda snapped," We're not messing around anymore then you are!"

Leo now spoke," Is it… is it possible that… you can hear her thoughts?"

Mars looked troubled," I don't know…" _Sybil, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes! I can hear you! Mars, I'm so scared, please rescue us!"_

"_Hold on, love, we're working on it. Where are you?"_

"_In a van… I don't know where they're taking us. My sister is with me. They have a shock collar around my neck so I can't speak. Mars, I'm so sorry, I-"_

"_I swear, Sybil, I will rescue you, or die trying. I'll get back to you in a moment, ok?"_

"_Ok…"_

Mars opened his eyes," Somehow, I can hear her thoughts… and she can hear mine."

"Where is she?" Don asked, sticking to the crisis at hand.

"She says they put her and her sister in a van and she doesn't know where they are going."

"Ask her if she smells anything unusual, if she noticed anything about the van, it's color or make." Leo told him.

Mars did so.

"_The van is white, and there were no symbols that I noticed. I… I thought I smelled the sea, a little while ago. We might be near the coast."_

"_We're coming, Sybil." _Mars relayed the message.


	34. Savior

Sorry, sorry, sorry i have taken so long to post this! Just.. these last few months have been very crazy. not that that excuses me…

Andromeda; DAMN right it doesn't excuse you! An' what about all those other stories you're writing? and the one you haven't even published yet?

Me:*cringing* I'm Sorry!

Eos: Well, bust a move, girl…

Nerissa: In other words….

Daphne: LET"S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Sybil:Please….

Mars: If you kill me, I will, i swear, destroy your X-men comics.

Me:NOOO! *goes to hide comics*

Leo: The title of the chapter is named after the song by Skillet

Chapter 34

Savior

Mara glared at Bishop as the van was opened and some other agents hauled her and Sybil to their feet. They were in some sort of parking garage… under ground by the feel and smell of it.

But why did it smell so fishy as well?

"What the HELL are you doing with us?" Mara snarled.

Bishop only smiled coldly at her," I do hope you realize, this is nothing personal. I'm just reclaiming my property."

"Oh, the HELL you are, damn it!" Mara snapped," You can't OWN a person!"

"Define "person"," Bishop chuckled," Last time I checked, a turtle is an animal… not a person."

Mara glared at him.

Sybil kept her eyes down as Bishop gave her a look and smiled," I'm sure your rescue team will be here any minute now, thanks to both of your parents AND my informant."

Mara's eyes widened," Your informant? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

Bishop shrugged," Now, I wouldn't be a very good villain if I told you what every single move I made meant, now would I?"

Mara glared at him.

8~8~8~8~

Samson waited in the room, pacing nervously.

His wife, Delilah, sat, her eyes on the floor as they waited.

Finally, Samson decided to call Mara, to see if perhaps Sybil had returned home. He was puzzled when Mara's phone went directly to the message machine.

"She must be extremely angry, if she's turned off her phone." He murmured.

8~8~8~8~

"Knowing Bishop, he has another Lab somewhere." Donatello began tentatively.

Raph interrupted," Been there, done that, what's new?"

Don shot him an irate look before continuing," Sybil said that she smelled the sea, so it's by the coast line."

Leo frowned as he thought about that," Yeah, ok, but which direction do we take?"

Nerissa pointed out," I believe we must split up. There's enough of us where that is possible, Leonardo."

Mars was gazing into space. He was still talking with Sybil through his thoughts, trying to discern where she was.

He finally spoke," They've arrived. And it appears that this lab is also underground… and Sybil also mentioned that the smell of water and the sea is extremely strong."

Michelangelo suddenly bolted upright," JUNKLATIS!"

Everyone jumped slightly.

Leonardo asked," Beg your pardon?"

Donatello's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead with his palm," Of COURSE! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?" Eos asked, a little impatiently," What's going one?"

Don shook his head and quickly replied," To cut a long story short, Bishop's lab must be underwater!"

Mikey nodded vigorously," You guys remember, doncha? When me an' Donnie kicked the Garbageman's butt for the last time?"

Eos and Daphne exchanged a confused look," Garbageman?"

Donatello quickly raced to his lab," We'll tell you about it later!"

8~8~8~8~

Horatio couldn't believe his luck when he finally heard someone real pick up the phone and answer his call.

"Mr. Samuel Deluge?"

"Who is this?" he heard the other demand and Horatio chuckled slightly as he responded," Someone who's been trying to get a hold of ya for quite some time. We share a common trait in our lives."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Horatio Munroe. I have four daughters, whom I adopted about 18 years ago. They are no more human then your youngest daughter, Sybil."

Horatio waited for Samuel's response, hoping to God that the man wouldn't dismiss him as a lunatic, like any sane person would have done at that moment."

8~8~8~8~

"They are no more human then your youngest daughter, Sybil…"

Samuel stood in shock before hoarsely whispering into the phone," How do you know this?"

"I met your daughter. She's a sweet girl. But right now, she's in danger. Terrible danger. Someone has kidnapped her and plans to use her for some horrible purpose."

"How do you know all this? How do I know I can trust you?" Samuel snapped.

"I'd gladly meet with you, but there's no time. A man named bishop is the one who is responsible for your daughter's kidnapping. He's the one, as far as I know, that created your daughter in the first place, a long time ago."

"How do i know this isn't a trick? How do i know you aren't the one who has harmed my girl?"

"They have your oldest girl too. If she's not answering your cell phone, it's because she, too, is being held captive by Bishop. Me and my daughters and their lads are going to do all that they can to rescue your family, sir. But if you'll take an old fisherman's advice, watch out for sharks who are disguised as tuna."

The call was ended and Samuel took in a breath as he thought about all that had been spoken. His wife asked in a low tone," Who was that?"

"A friend."

8~8~8~8~

Sybil clung to Mara as they were taken into a room. She did not dare to make a sound as they wrenched Mara away from her and forced her into a separate cell, but Mara made plenty of noise for the both of them, screaming and hollering as she tried to fight her guards off.

Sybil sank into a corner of her cell, her knees tucked into her chest. Her hands were restrained behind her back, and as she wept silent tears, her thoughts poured into Mars," _Mars, I'm so scared! They said they know you're coming, and-"_

"_Sh, sh, it's ok, Sybil, it will be ok. It makes sense that they would expect us to try to rescue you."_

"_Mars, Bishop said something about an informant. Who do we know that could betray us?"_

Mars' blood ran cold as he heard this. His thoughts quickly shifted as he considered the facts. The only communication that was going on was between Sybil and himself. How was it that Bishop knew they were on to him? Unless…

"_Sybil, do you trust me?"_

"_Yes, I do, Mars."_

"_Then, you and I must break off our communication for now."_

"_What?"_

"_Please, Sybil. I love you, and that's why we need to stop talking. Please, please, my love, trust me."_

Sybil felt her tears pouring down her cheeks, but she closed her eyes as she thought back to him,"_ Ok, Mars… I'll trust you. Just hurry… don't leave me here alone.."_

Mars felt a twinge of guilt as he mentally pressed a kiss to her cheek and withdrew his contact. To the others, he spoke," Bishop knows we're coming. I don't know how, but he does. I've broken off contact with Sybil because I have a terrible suspicion that Bishop is monitoring our conversation."

"What? How the FLIP is that even possible?" Andromeda blurted angrily.

Mars shook his head," I have no time to explain it now! We must hurry with this rescue!"

8~8~8~8~

Mikey looked at Mars and asked," So… How is she?"

Mars just glared.

Mikey gulped," Right…"

Before a spat could erupt from Daphne, who got red, Leo held up his hand," Enough! let's get ready for the next phase!"

8~8~8~8~

Leatherhead and Calyspo both descended into the murk of the river. Both were uniquely designed for the river, and both carried important equipment. As they swam, following Donatello's directions, they neared a great, dome-like structure under water, Donnie's voice crackled through the communications gear," Alright, time to test out this invisibility armor i made. Go check out the security, guys."

Leatherhead activated a button on his gear and Calyspo did the same. They both became invisible to the eye and nearly undetectable.

Calypso paused as they both saw a submarine come out from underneath the dome, from an opening in the ocean floor itself. Leatherhead dove straight down and she followed him, both careful to avoid the submarine, slipping into the opening before it closed on their tails.

There was a tunnel, and they both swam hard, swiftly covering ground as the tunnel wound upward and forward.

The tunnel suddenly widened into a cavern and they surreptitiously rose to the surface, careful to keep out of sight. Several submarines were docked and Calypso realized that there were only two guards.

Leatherhead saw this as well, and they both submerged again, but not before exchanging a sly grin.

8~8~8~8~

As the two guards stood, both wondering when they would have their next coffee break, one of them heard a splash. They went to check it out, confident that it was nothing more then another rat.

Nearing the water, one noted the ripples in the water, and paused. Those were some big ripples…

"Must have been a big rat…" his companion muttered.

Without warning, the water erupted. And the two guards were dragged into the water, before either one could fire a warning shot...

8~8~8~8~

"The sublevels are under attack!" The security guard nearly choked at the swiftness at the attack. It was incredulous. They couldn't even see what exactly had taken the guards under water.

Bishop smirked," This has got to be the worst-planned rescue they have ever concocted. The others will doubtless come in that direction. Send a welcome party."

8~8~8~8~

Leatherhead and Calypso tied and gagged the guards, before quickly diving back under.

"Are you ready, Calypso?"

"No. Let's do this," she responded with a sly grin.

8~8~8~8~

_Sybil?_

Sybil, who had cried herself to sleep, woke with a start,"_Mars? Is that you?"_

_Yes, Sybil. What's going on?_

_"Nothing… I've been left alone for now… Mars, I'm so scared. What hinders you? Have you found the place I'm being kept?"_

_"We're close. I can feel it. Please, Sybil, don't lose courage. And… please don't lose faith in us… in me…"_

Sybil felt her tears trail down her cheeks. She kept her mouth shut, so she wouldn't be harmed by the collar around her neck. But in her mind, she was full of doubt. Why was he speaking as though he was shielding her from something? And why did he sound so upset?

_"Sybil. I love you. And we are doing all that is in our power to rescue you. Don't worry. All will be well. I swear it."_

She took a deep breath before responding," _I believe in you."_

8~8~8~8~

The hallway was filled with soldiers, who were all rushing downward, to the lower levels, but soon, silence filled the hall.

As the sound of running boots faded into silence, five silent figures slipped into the hallway, slipping through the wall like phantoms.

"Good work, Nerissa," Leo approved quietly as Nerissa shimmered into view, making the group slightly larger now. After locating and confirming the location of the underwater base, team 2 had been dropped off via submarine and Nerissa had used her abilities to phase through walls to phase the whole group into the base.

They all knew what to do. As Andromeda, Raphael and Daphne raced to the lower levels, Andromeda recalled the plan they had made, once the location of the base had been discovered.

8~8~8~8~

"Nerissa, after getting us in, you go and take out the security room. Andromeda, Daphne, Raph and Daphne, go and give LH and Calypso a hand with the diversion. Me, Eos and Mikey will go and get Sybil out of there! Don, you drive the sub. keep it ready for our escape!" Leo had surmised.

"What of me?" Mars growled," I will not sit here idle."

"You'll be in the Sub with Don. I want you to talk to Sybil. Don't tell her our plan, but keep her company, and tell her to hang tight," Leo told Mars.

Mars still disagreed, but he sullenly nodded.

8~8~8~8~

Mara screamed until she was hoarse as she tried to bang her way out of the cell she had been placed in. Her fists were bruised and she was still going," YOU BLOODY IDIOTS, LET ME OUT! NOW! I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN AND A HUMAN BEING! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME THIS WAY! HEY! HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

No one was. They had all blocked out their ears as the prisoner went on and Mara shouted," YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF LOSERS! I HOPE THE GOVERNMENT FUNDING GETS A BUDGET CUT SO YOU HAVE TO RESORT TO PISTOLS FOR WEAPONS!"

As Mara rampaged on and on, on of the guards whispered," When do we get a break?"

"I don't know, but I hope soon. She's going to drive me crazy… if she hasn't already." He added with a few obscenities.

Suddenly, the shadows attacked. Leo and Mikey both charged at the same time, moving quick as lightning. As the four guards went down, Eos quickly opened both cages. Sybil was curled in the corner, shivering.

Mara came out and almost ran over both Leo and Mike as she hurried and crouched by Sybil," Sybil! it's ok! we're going to be alright… Did they hurt you? those motherf-"

"Excuse me, but i think we should go, ladies." Donatello interrupted hurriedly.

Sybil nodded silently. Donatello hurried over to her and quickly figured out how to take the shock collar off. Sybil breathed in relief when it was off and murmured," Thank you."

At that moment, alarms started ringing and Leo hissed," Oh shell! we'd better get out of here!"

"AGREED!" Eos and Don chorused as Mara ran over to one of the fallen guards, grabbing a gun, she nodded," Let's get the hell out of here."

8~8~8~8~

Andromeda gave a shout as she dove into eight soldiers, knocking them all into the water. Leatherhead and Calypso waited there, where they were masters in the water. All the submarines had been disarmed, so were useless to the soldiers who tried to deploy them.

Raphael, was having fun with the soldiers who left his girlfriend alone and tried to take him on instead… meeting with the same results… pretty much….

_SPLOOSH!_

Andromeda gave a savage laugh as Raphael kicked one guard into several others, knocking them all into the water.

At this moment, Donatello radioed leathered," We've retrieved Sybil. let's get the shell outta here!"

Leatherhead growled low as he relayed the message to his friends and Andromeda leapt into one of the disarmed subs, which still worked, it just didn't have a weapons system. Raph and Daphne followed, Daphne's eyes still burning red from her use of her powers.

As they dove, getting ready to hightail it out of there, Leatherhead and Calypso hung on to the hull of the Submarine.

8~8~8~8~

Mars suddenly hissed as he felt something go wrong. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly realized that something… _something_ was terribly **wrong**.

"No…" he whispered before he stood up, screaming something unintelligible, he suddenly raced at the wall… and promptly went _through_ it.

Don nearly crashed as he witnessed Mars swim at an unbelievable speed, and disappear from sight.

8~8~8~8~

Nerissa quickly began making her way to the checkpoint.

As she ran, invisible to the eye, she came skidding to a halt. Bishop was standing there, with three others, guns pointed right at her. She slowly began to back up… that's when one of them shot her in the foot.

She screamed as she fell, clutching her foot, she became visible.

Bishop smirked," Now… did you really think I was that stupid?"

"How… how did-"

"We located you via infra-red vision. We picked up on your heat signature. the others are also about to be rounded up."

Nerissa began shaking her head," No… oh hell no!"

"I'm afraid your whining will not change anything."

8~8~8~8~

Mara gave a short bark as a net suddenly fell from the ceiling, entangling them all, as soldiers suddenly surrounded them from all sides. Eos, tripped up, tried to raise herself upward, but froze as she heard the cock of the guns, old fears assailing her from her past. Mikey gave a short whine of fear as he felt the barrel of a gun press down into his neck.

Leo grunted as Bishop commanded them to drop their weapons. He was absolutely horrified to see Nerissa standing beside a soldier, unchained, but unable to do anything. they were all being used against each other. If Nerissa moved, then the others would be shot. if the others moved, then Nerissa would be shot. And Bishop absolutely loved it.

As he smirked," You all do realize this was nothing more then a trap."

"What the shell are you talking about?" Leo snapped.

"I never needed ANY of you. After i found Project Inferno, I had everything i needed. But the real problem was how to get him to come quietly."

"You… you USED us.. to get to him?" Sybil gasped in horror.

Bishop chuckled," You were always meant to betray him, Sybil. Your ability to communicate with him telepathically was built into the both of you. After he escaped, i engineered you, gave you the ability to telepathically reach out to him, and then waited.. but yu escaped also. After a while, it seemed pointless to try to track him down… until your album became a hit. The resemblance of the cover art was too much to dismiss."

Sybil trembled with rage as she snarled," You son of a -"

"BITCH." Mara finished for her sister.

Sybil hissed as Bishop replied," Take them away. The other will not be far behind them."

As the mutant were taken down the hall, Nerissa felt tears slip down her face. She had never felt more helpless, as Leo and Mikey were bound and forced down the hall.

Leo and Mikey both suddenly turned and attacked their captors.

Sybil screamed, and several men's hands flew from the triggers of their guns to their ears.

Nerissa grabbed Eos and Mara and barked," Eos, take us up! Hurry!"

Eos complied, and they shot into the air, disappearing from sight.

Sybil took another breath as she released another high-pitched screech.

Mikey's eyes watered with tears as he forced himself to keep fighting, deprived of the use of his arms. Leo groaned with pain.

And as Sybils paused for another breath, they all heard a roar.

Mars crashed through the wall, and went into a feral rage as he saw the soldiers raise their guns. Sybil jumped back, as did Leo and Raph as Mars, completely healed of his injury, dove into the brawl. Leo gulped as Mars was shot several times, and the bullet merely bounced off of him.

a pair of keys suddenly flew into the air and Sybli caught them, looking at Leo and Mikey, she quickly tried to see if the keys would release them. They did.

Leo and Mikey cautiously joined the fight, careful to stay out of Mars' way. for some reason, several men suddenly began to clutch at their chests, falling down, they gasped for breath.

Mars' grey eyes were tinted dark azure as he fought. As more and more soldiers filled the hall, Leo yelled," Mars, we have to get out of here! It's YOU Bishop wants!"

"I know." Mars replied thickly, turning, he swept Sybil off her feet and yelled at Leo and Mikey to hang onto him. As they grabbed onto his arms, Mars rose into the air and suddenly, they were soaring, phasing through level after level of the base. The cold water greeted them as they finally rose out of the building. Mars saw Don's sub, waiting for them and quickly phased into it. Sybil cough up water and gasped as she clutched her chest.

Mikey was about to say something when Mars told them sternly," Get to safety. there's one more thing i need to do."

"Mars, you idiot, DON'T BE A HERO!" Andromeda screamed as he suddenly dropped below the floor.

Donatello looked at leo, who nodded," We have to get out of here."

Nerissa hissed," We can't just leave him!"

Leo responded sternly," This is Mars' fight now. Let him do what he has to."

Sybil shivered," I… How can i just leave him?"

Leo looked at her," You haven't. You're with him. In his heart, you're with him."

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon, just give me a few days... *types furiously*


	35. Final Answer

Mars: Damn it, I told you not to kill me!

Me:I haven't killed you!

Mars:*glares*

Me:Oh, don't look at me like that! for heaven's sake! i haven't killed you yet!

Mars: YET?

Me: ...

Mars:I know where your comics are. I will find them and-

Me: I GET IT ALREADY! Now let them read!

Chapter 36

Final Answer

Mars sank into the base once again, landing on the floor, he paused, becoming completely transparent, but he knew,without a doubt, that Bishop knew he was there.

Mars snarled slightly under his breath. He was tired of this. Sick of being hunted, and lready, he was tired of his friends and his beloved being threatened.

As he walked, he suddenly heard Bishop's voice," Welcome, Mars. I'm so glad you could make it."

Mars was unnerved, but kept his silence. His nostrils flared, and he quietly began to run, as hard as he could.

8~8~8~8

Mara held Sybil, as Sybli cried quietly.

It had been almost an hour since Mars had left them.

Sybil wept," I… I can't talk to him! He's… he's blocking me out!" she sobbed.

Andromeda was pacing angrily," How the hell did he get in and out so fast? and furthermore, the hell does that motherf-"

"Andro, chill out!" Nerissa hissed," Eos, do you have any ideas… hmm?"

Eos looked over her shoulder and gave a sigh," Yes… in fact, i do. I think… i think the same base that created mars is the base that captured and mutated us. They knew that the abilities worked… they just didn't want to make one or more of us more powerful then they could handle. And since our memories were repressed, it made it that much easier for them to control us… till you and Andromeda threw that tantrum." Eos added with a slight smile.

Andromeda remembered that day and then snapped," But, why didn't he tell us about the stuff he could do?"

Eos shrugged," It's his past… let's not get nosy."

All at once, Mars phased through the wall, landing with a thud on his hands and knees, gasping for breath and bleeding from several wounds on his shoulders and legs. Sybil cried out," Mars!" as she rushed forward, and gently, she raised his head. His eyes were weary… but at peace.

"He'll not harm us again." Mars whispered.

8~8~8~8

_flashback_

Mars placed the harpoon to Bishop's chest, snarling wrathfully as he hissed," You dared to keep me here, as your experiment? You dared to ruin the lives of others?"

"Mars, think about this, before you stab me. If it hadn't been for me, YOU would never have existed. Are you really so dark in emotion, that you can't take joy with bitterness in life? You can't live in constant ecstasy. I gave you everything," Bishop continued,"I gave you life, a purpose, I even gave you project Eve."

Mars' eyes cleared as he thought of this. But then, he realized something more.

His father's face flashed before his eyes, and the many lessons his father had bestowed on him came into his ears… but more importantly, the love that his father had given… the treasuring of life that had been placed in him was there because of Rabi Keshet. The code of honor he lived and valued would never have been bestowed on him through Bishop.

Silently, Mars' cold gray eyes glared into Bishop and he snarled quietly," There is no value in a life that is lived without honor. You have shown no honor. But i will not stoop to your level. Your base will be destroyed in three minutes. I suggest you evacuate quickly."

And with that, Mars was gone.

And Bishop was left alone.

8~8~8~88~8~8~8

Mars was recovering slowly, as he looked up at his friends, asking softly," If you are angry with me, for letting that cowardly scum live, then i understand… but i do not regret my actions."

Leo was nodding slowly," It would have been better to kill him, but… I can't blame you for not killing him."

Eos sighed," I know the odds are slim… but there IS a chance that Bishop could have died with the base exploded."

"Wait, the base exploded?" Daphne looked up from snogging Mikey.

Eos winced as she nodded," Nerissa planted more bombs."

Nerissa nodded," Couldn't have done it without your help, Eos, Donnie."

Donatello was on the phone at that moment, and he looked up as he ruefully observed," Sybil, your parents are with April O'Neil. Things aren't going to be pretty when we get back."

"What? er… why?" Sybil asked nervously.

Mars responded," It's because of the newsreport, is it not?"

Don nodded," Yeah… people think that the Deluges are either deluded, or clever pranksters, or swindlers… either way, they've had to go into hiding."

Andromeda groaned," Oh, that's lovely."

Mara sighed grumpily," I HATE homo sapiens…"

"You ARE a homo sapien." Daphne chuckled smugly.

Mara growled," SO?"

Sybil was watching mars careful, as the terrapin looked off into space, his mind at work.

Mars finally looked at them all, a grim idea playing in his mind as he responded quietly," I might have a temporary solution."

* * *

Ok, i know this seems hurried, but i's under a lot of pressure, ok! Anywho... i beleive this is almost done. the Next chapter will be the last.

ALTHOUGH... i might make some short stories for these same characters, such as "Those Eyes", which is a shortstory i already wrote about Calypso and Leatherhead.

I will try to update soon.

In other words... Please review! ^_^


	36. Sorrow, Joy And The Future

Chapter 35

Sorrow, Joy And The Future

Samuel looked at his daughters, who both looked back at him with the answer in their eyes.

Samuel looked at his wife, who nodded in resign, tears streaming down her face.

Horatio pitied them, but he knew that their sorrow wouldn't last forever. He could feel it.

As Mars waited for Samuel's response, the others shifted in slight discomfort.

Andromeda leaned her head against Raph's shoulder as she wondered," _Is this really the wisest option for them?"_

Raph put his arm around her as

Samuel finally asked in a cautious tone," You tell us that there's no other option."

"No, you have many options, sir, and I don't presume to know what's best for your family. But I have given you my vow, that I will do what I can to protect you and your family, and so I have given you my opinion about what is to be done." Mars told him calmly.

Delilah murmured," Sam, i don' think we have a choice…"

Mara sighed as she looked away. This isn't what she would have chosen. Mars cleared his throat," This won't be an exile. All of you will return."

Sybil frowned quietly as she thought about all this. it was true, she was willing to leave this place, and go with Mars… but her family… they had lives here.

Sybil felt her heart give a slight thump of sadness. She couldn't ask them to leave New York like this.

It wasn't right… it just… it wasn't.

And she ventured to say so.

Mara interrupted," What's left for us here? We have NOTHING."

"Unless you can convince everybody it was just a hoax." Raph muttered, when Don hit him on the arm," Raph, that's the whole reason WHY they're in this mess!"

"Or is it?" Horatio mused.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Horatio sighed," Whether they believe it is a hoax or not, they are all angry at you. For tricking them, harboring a mutant, whatever. It will take time for you to recover from this. You have two options; you can change your future by ignoring your past, or you can cling to your past and ruin your future."

Mara smiled grimly," Well-put, old man."

"Ach, an what have i told you about calling me that, eh lass?" Horatio scowled at the young woman, who only chuckled as she crossed her arms smugly," Yessir."

Nerissa tried to bite her tongue as Eos looked between the two with a sense of confusion. Ever since Mara and Horatio had met… they had just hit it off. extremely well. It was a bit unnerving.

Eos sighed as she observed," Mars, could you really find the way back to your island?"

"Yes. My father taught me how to find my geological location by using both the stars and heavenly hosts. I could take us back there with no problem." Mars smiled smugly.

Don added," We could keep an eye on things here, and we could tell you when it's safe to return."

Samuel finally nodded.

"Very well."

8~8~8~8~

_one month later_

Mara quietly crept into the submarine, which was stocked with enough supplies to last them for years.

Sybil and her parents followed. Donatello finished giving Mars the communication devices he would need.

"Oh, and send me the coordinates to your island. You know, in case we decide to crash your pad."

Mars chuckled," I will. Thank you, my friend."

Donatello nodded," Good luck, Mars."

"You too."

As the submarine hatch closed, and the vehicle disappeared beneath the waves, Eos looked a little timid as she asked," Do you think they'll really be ok?"

Daphne looked smug as she replied," They have Mars to look after them. If he can't take care of them, then they were doomed before birth. And if anyone threatens Sybil, they can just kiss their -"

"We get it, Daph." Andromeda rolled her eyes as they stood in the sewer chamber for a moment more. The communication devices had been tested, and Mars had received training on how to operate the submarine. It would take incredibly bad luck for them to NOT make it to the island Mars had grown up on.

Nerissa leaned her head against Leo's shoulder as she murmured," Do you really think… that it will be safe for them to return one day?"

"I think so, Nerissa." Leo responded confidently.

8~8~8~8~

Mars put the coordinates into the auto-pilot before leaning back, as they began to make their way across the Atlantic Ocean. He looked at his new charges and smiled, slightly bitter, but at the same time, with a sweet satisfaction. He had lost the only family he had ever known last year… but he had gained new family. And further more, he had rescued the woman who had haunted his dreams for the past five years.

The journey might be rough, and they might be once or twice cast into danger… but he knew, without a doubt, that he would get them through it all. And one day, they would return to their homeland. He made this silent resolution within himself. One day, they would go back. And nothing would stop them.

~8~8~8~8~

Nerissa was training in the dojo, full of frustration. It still wasn't clear, whether or not Bishop had escaped. She had no doubt, however, that the slime was still alive and well. Nothing was certain.

Nerissa hissed as she tripped unexpectedly. but she didn't hit the floor. Leo caught her, smiling softly, he asked," Nerissa, you ok?"

"No, i'm scared and worried about the future." Nerissa responded flatly, adding with a hiss," And damn it, but WHY can't all humans be like my father? Or Mr. and Mrs. Deluge? Hell, i'd even take them being all like CASEY!… then again." she paused on that thought, causing Leo to chuckle," Careful what you wish for…"

Nerissa sighed," Leo, i wish i knew the future."

Leonardo replied softly," It's dangerous knowledge to hold."

"But, at least things would be certain."

"Not so, my love." Leo sighed quietly," Things change, and nothing is certain in this world… but one thing will never change."

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes suddenly lighting up with interest.

Leo was looking at her solemnly and she could hardly believe it when he knelt, taking her hand, he replied slowly and quietly," The thing that will Never change, my darling Nerissa… is my love for… Pizza."

Nerissa blinked, her face drawing up in a scowl as Leo's own mouth split into a grin.

She growled," You sonuvasnapper!" as she tackled him down, grinning in spite of herself.

Leo laughed as he wrestled her, glad that he had taken her mind off the future.

At least for now, she was laughing.

And to him, that was all that mattered.

THE END

* * *

Well, as i said, i will write mini-stories, and i'm thinking about a sequel, but that's the end of THIS particular story. I hope ya'll liked it, and i have to say, even if it's not all that great, i immensely enjoyed writing it, spreading my wings of creativity, so to speak, and depsite what some might thin k, i really loved the improbability of it all. ANYWHO, until next time. *salutes*

Nerissa: as said before, RDG does not own the original characters of TMNT

Andromeda: Thank the gods...

Daphne: She does own the characters she made up... including Mars Inferno.

Mars: I beg of you, do not remind me.

Sybil: I thought i owned him! *hugs Mars*

Eos:*blushes* uh... you do, but He wouldn't exist if RDG hadn't created him.

Calypso: Dear readers, it has been a distinct pleasure. Please pay us one last review, before we say good night.

Daphne: BUT WE'LL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA -OW! *gets whacked over the head by Andromeda*


End file.
